Dance or Die
by Paawelll
Summary: Si Eren devait appliquer un terme pour décrire sa vie, il utiliserait 'surprenante'. S'occuper de son frère et de sa soeur très jeune n'avait pas été dans son programme initial, se retrouver à danser dans un club non plus. Quand à recevoir des avances de la part de son patron, encore moins. Non, s'il devait attribuer un terme, ce serait plutôt 'comédie dramatique'.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de snk ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Pantalon militaire noir taille basse laissant entrevoir le bas de son dos, rangers et top noir mettant en avant ses muscles saillants, Eren finissait de s'apprêter dans les vestiaires. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il était un soldat aguerri ou encore un bad boy comme l'on en voyait dans ses histoires cupides et sans queue ni tête.

Pourtant, l'habit ne faisait pas le moine et cette expression ne s'appliquait que trop bien au brun aux yeux verts émeraudes. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle, Eren désirait de tout son cœur entrer dans l'armée, servir son pays et aider les plus démunis, cela avait été son rêve oui. Mais malheureusement, la vie en avait décidé autrement lorsqu'à l'âge de ses quinze ans, sa mère décéda d'une tumeur au cerveau et que son père se donna la mort ne supportant pas la douleur de la perte de son unique amour.

Il ne restait plus que sa sœur, son frère et lui face à ce monde cruel. Eren était le plus âgé de la fratrie, Mikasa avait aujourd'hui seize ans tandis que Armin en avait quatorze. Le brun, lui, était âgé de vingt et un ans.

Dès sa majorité, il les avait pris sous sa charge abandonnant tous ses rêves pour prendre soin d'eux et leur assurer un futur prometteur. Il n'était nullement dérangé à l'idée de n'avoir aucun diplôme supérieur, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de voir Armin et Mikasa heureux.

Alors, si pour cela il devait se sacrifier, cela ne faisait aucune importance.

Il se regarda encore une dernière fois dans le miroir, rajustant ses cheveux légèrement en batailles qui lui donnait cet air sexy, prit une gorgée d'eau et soupira.

De loin, on aurait pu penser qu'il était soldat oui, mais dans ce lieu, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était danseur. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il exerçait ce métier que beaucoup dénigraient et il avait fait des rencontres admirables qui connaissaient pratiquement la même situation que lui.

Être danseur, ou strip-teaseur dans un langage plus familier, ce n'était pas un métier que l'on faisait par envie, loin de là. Seulement, il avait connu pire et cet endroit était fréquenté par la haute-société, il y avait également un respect des règles impressionnant sans parler de l'hygiène quasiment impeccable pour un tel club.

—Titan ! On a une nouvelle recrue, tu viens m'aider à la former ? Rappliqua soudain Nuska qui venait de débarquer dans les vestiaires.

La femme était âgée de 24 ans, elle portait une chemise ainsi qu'une cravate et un veston noir. Un collant élégant passait sous son short gris court et moulant. Nuska était sensuelle, c'était le mot qu'on lui attribuait.

Eren ne pouvait le nier, sa supérieure et amie pouvait faire tourner la tête de n'importe qui avec un seul de ses regards. Le brun était immunisé contre cet effet en partie à cause de son orientation sexuelle, contrairement à Jean, Annie, Ymir ou Reiner, sans évoquer les clients qui saignaient tous du nez à son apparition.

Jean avait bien tenter une approche avec la noiraude seulement, il s'avérait que Nuska avait elle aussi une orientation sexuelle différente de l'hétérosexualité, sa petite-copine pouvant témoigner.

Le danseur hocha la tête avant de la suivre dans l'espace réservé au personnel et d'y trouver une petite blonde aux yeux bleus clairs qui arborait un air timide.

La salle de repos était vide, premièrement parce que les shows ne commençaient que d'ici 23H et qu'Eren était toujours de corvée de service avant les danses. Le club ouvrait à 21H, il était encore 20H alors ils avaient tout le temps de former la nouvelle danseuse et serveuse.

L'endroit était assez grand et plutôt luxueux pour des employés, il y avait plusieurs tables en bois ainsi que des canapés environnants. Un micro-onde, une longue table pour manger et un coin vaisselle. Une salle de repos d'employés banale en soi, cependant, une salle toute aussi impressionnante de par son décor chic.

Ils s'installèrent sur un des canapés tandis que la jeune femme détailla leurs habits avec timidité. Elle murmura un bonjour d'une voix forte contrastant avec son attitude précédente.

Eren lui répondit par un bref sourire qui se voulait rassurant, lui aussi était passé par là. Nuska s'occupait des derniers papiers en silence, elle avait l'air toujours froide la première fois qu'on la rencontrait. Elle était juste professionnelle, après tout elle était la chef de service des danseurs et serveurs.

—Bonjour, je suis Nuska, je suis ta supérieure. Je me permets de te tutoyer, se présenta-t-elle après avoir inspecté que tout était en ordre, Ici, tu m'appelles Lady compris ? Voici Eren mais son nom de scène est Titan.

Dans ce milieu, on avait comme une deuxième identité. Lorsque le brun entrait dans le club, il n'était plus Eren Jaeger, il était Titan pendant plusieurs heures. Si on voulait exercer une telle profession, il fallait tout oublier de sa vie privée le temps de quelques heures. Mikasa et Armin pensaient qu'il était juste serveur dans un club de nuit, et il préférait que les choses soient pensées ainsi. Il savait à quel point les adolescents pouvaient être méchants entre eux, il n'osait même pas imaginer si leur lycée était amené à apprendre que leur grand-frère n'était qu'un vulgaire strip-teaseur et encore moins la réaction de leur assistant social.

—Enchanté, je m'appelle Christa Lenz, répondit la blonde avec des rougeurs sur les joues.

Nuska haussa discrètement un sourcil en direction de son ami, la noiraude se demandait qui parmi les deux faisait autant d'effets sur la blonde. Eren le sex-appeal ou Nuska la sensuelle ? Ou peut-être les deux, après tout, plusieurs employés, videurs ainsi que serveurs et serveuses étaient sous le charme des deux adultes.

—Bien, selon Monsieur Smith, tu n'as jamais fait de lap-dance mais tu étais serveuse dans un bar. Titan t'apprendra tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur les danses, moi je vais te présenter comment fonctionne cet endroit, débuta Nuska avec son sérieux, Tout d'abord tu te retrouves aux Wings of Freedom, c'est pas le vulgaire club de strip-tease du coin. Ici, on reçoit essentiellement de la clientèle importante, des hommes d'affaires ou des jeunes issus de familles distinguées, ce sont des personnes très riches et très influentes donc très exigeantes. J'espère que tu n'as aucun souci avec l'homosexualité puisqu'on est ouvert à tous, hétéro, bi, gay, lesbienne, pan, transgenre… Enfin tu as compris le délire.

Christa hocha la tête avec sérieux, elle ne voulait pas perdre son emploi parce qu'on l'avait jugé homophobe ou autre. Eren ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne, elle lui rappelait un mélange entre Armin et Mikasa.

—Bon, ce point éclaircit on passe à la suite. Erwin t'avait filé un règlement, j'espère que tu l'as lu sinon fais-le, je vais pas répéter tout ce qu'il y a dedans. La seule chose sur laquelle j'aimerais revenir c'est la prise de drogue, tous les mois on a un dépistage pour vérifier qu'on est clean donc déconnes pas là dessus sinon tu perds ton job. Le patron vient rarement ici, c'est un type vraiment désagréable et très cassant, il gère une multitude d'entreprises alors tu ne le verras possiblement jamais, c'est Erwin qui supervise.

La blonde regarda avec effroi Nuska en entendant le terme _désagréable_. Elle avait quitté son ancien boulot parce que le patron était une enflure de première, elle refusait que cela recommence. Le brun sembla le remarquer et ricana doucement.

—ça fait deux ans que je taffe ici et je l'ai encore jamais vu, rassures-toi, dit-il tendrement alors que Christa lui répondit avec un sourire de remerciement.

Nuska se racla la gorge pour ramener à l'ordre l'attention qui s'était dissipée.

—Au niveau de tes droits, Titan sera ton tuteur compris ? Un seul problème que ce soit avec un client ou un employé, tu t'adresses à lui et il m'en parle. Le bar ouvre à 21h mais les shows commencent à 23h et on ferme à 4h30 du matin de mardi à samedi. Le planning se renouvelle chaque semaine et les danseurs font une pause à 1h et minuit pour d'autres et reprennent à 2h, donc tu passeras pas toujours aux mêmes horaires. Les shows se finissent à 3h30 aussi. Les danseurs sont aussi serveurs, mais ça devrait pas te poser problèmes vu ton ancien travail. Tu auras les danses publiques, elles peuvent se faire en solo ou en groupe, mais encore une fois, c'est Titan qui t'expliquera plus précisément. Tu auras aussi les danses privées, Titan te refera revisiter les lieux, c'est un véritable labyrinthe ici… Donc les danses privées, il y a trois règles : Interdiction qu'on te touche, on est des danseurs, pas des prostitués. Ne cherches pas en savoir plus sur les clients, c'est source de problème. Si ils veulent te parler de leur vie, qu'ils fassent mais ne noues aucun lien… De toutes façons, t'en auras certainement pas envie. Et pour finir, si un client te cause du tort, il sera sur liste noir. Si il vient à se ramener dans ta vie privée, je fais remonter l'info à Erwin et tu n'auras plus de souci.

La blonde hocha la tête surprise par autant d'informations et autant de sécurité, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela lorsqu'Ymir lui avait parlé de ce métier. Elle avait connu la barmaid l'année dernière, elles étaient des amies très proches et lorsque Christa lui avait annoncé ses problèmes de travail, la brune lui avait dit qu'une place s'était libérée dans son emploi.

—Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle avant de se répondre à elle-même, Ah ça va, on a encore cinquante minutes à tuer.

—Dis Lady, débuta Eren qui était resté silencieux tout le long du monologue de sa chef de service, On dirait qu'on a trouvé une Alice !

Nuska rigola avant qu'une femme aux cheveux blonds, grande avec une carrure imposante ne leur serve à boire. Elle tendit une margarita à la noiraude et à la nouvelle ainsi qu'un whisky au brun.

—Merci Cristal, s'exclama Lady avec un sourire naturel.

Eren hocha juste la tête pour remercier Annie qui s'était déplacée jusqu'à la salle de repos pour leur servir à boire.

—Alice ? Redemanda la nouvelle en fronçant les sourcils devant son verre.

—Ton nom de scène, expliqua Eren, On dirait Alice au pays des merveilles, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Nuska lui envoya une pichenette sur le bras en secouant la tête exaspérée par l'attitude du brun. Elle semblait tout de suite moins professionnelle ce qui rassurait un peu Christa qui l'avait trouvée assez froide et distante.

—L'écoutes pas Christa, tu as le choix de ton nom… Mais c'est vrai qu'Alice t'irait bien, surtout qu'on a déjà Mad Hatter, rétorqua Nuska en haussant les épaules.

—Oh, ça va ! C'est toi qui a choisi Titan Nuska, tu te rappelles pas ? s'insurgea Eren qui profitait avant que le travail ne commence.

Christa rigola contre sa volonté face à l'attitude de son tuteur et de sa chef de service, ils avaient l'air extrêmement proches. Si au début elle avait été intimidé par le charme des deux personnages, à présent, elle était bien plus à l'aise face à leur attitude enfantine. Ymir l'avait prévenu que les deux ici présents avaient deux facettes.

—Alice me va très bien ! Mais pourquoi Titan ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

—Tu as vu sa musculature _Alice_ ? Il est monté comme un titan ! s'exclama la noiraude en faisant de grands yeux.

—Cries le plus fort tant que tu y es ! Ta phrase prête à confusion ! Râla le brun en croisant les bras.

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes dans cette ambiance agréable, Christa se sentit presque à l'aise. Très vite, Nuska dût s'en aller pour préparer les serveurs à l'ouverture du bar, Eren restait encore un peu se disant que c'était le moment où jamais d'informer Historia sur plusieurs choses.

—La semaine qui va suivre, je vais t'apprendre à danser donc rendez-vous au club à 15h compris ? Je vais aussi t'apprendre à répondre aux mauvaises avances tout en restant professionnel. Comme l'a dit Lady, les clients peuvent être de véritables ordures à cause de leur statut social donc c'est pas toujours évident… Une chose à laquelle tu devras t'y faire, c'est les caresses discrètes en tant que serveuse. Quand tu es dans le show, les gardes sont très protecteurs mais une fois que tu déambules dans la foule, il y a toujours des mains déplacés qu'on peut pas éviter… Ah oui et, ce soir, tu feras juste le service derrière le bar avec Ymir et Annie, tâches de prendre tout en note compris ?

Christa hocha la tête avec compréhension plutôt ravie de commencer au côté de Ymir et seulement en tant que barmaid. Eren finit alors son verre et s'étira de tout son long, il s'excusa et lui donna sa tenue de travail. Elle n'avait rien de particulièrement sexy ou sensuelle contrairement à Titan et Lady, il s'agissait juste d'une tenue de serveuse que l'on pouvait voir dans n'importe quel restaurant. Au moins, elle n'était pas encore trop dépaysée.

Elle se sépara de Titan avant de se changer dans le vestiaire des femmes quand elle fut rejoint par Ymir qui lui demandait ce qu'elle pensait de sa supérieure et de Titan. Christa la rassura lui disant qu'elle les trouvait agréables et professionnels. La brune lui attacha alors les cheveux comme elle avait l'habitude de lui faire avant de lui dire que cet endroit n'était pas aussi mal-honnête que ce que l'on pensait souvent.

Une fois qu'elles furent seules, la blonde posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

—Monsieur Smith n'est pas le patron… Alors pourquoi le vrai patron ne se montre jamais ? Demanda-t-elle trouvant étrange qu'un patron ne mette aucun pied dans son entreprise. Avait-il honte de ce genre de business ?

Ymir se pinça les lèvres et se mit à baisser la voix ne voulant pas être entendue par ses collègues qui se préparaient également, le bar n'allant pas tarder à ouvrir.

—Je l'ai vu juste une fois… ça a l'air d'être un enfoiré honnêtement… Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que c'est un Yakuza.

Les yeux de Christa se mirent à grandir de surprise, elle avait du mal à croire les paroles de son amie.

—Mais encore une fois, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. J'y crois pas trop, Lady l'a vu plusieurs fois en tant que chef de service et tout ce qu'elle dit quand on lui en parle c'est que, un yakuza digne de ce nom s'occupe de vrai business, pas d'un club de strip-tease… chuchota Ymir avant d'attacher les cheveux de la blonde finissant sa coiffure.

La jeune femme parut rassurée ne voulant rien à voir avec des affaires criminelles, elle fut alors entraînée par la plus grande en direction du bar. Elle put apercevoir d'autres personnels qui s'attelaient à laver les tables qui semblaient déjà étincelantes. Eren discutait avec un certain Jean, ils désinfectaient une barre calmement, de temps en temps, le ton montait entre les deux individus avant de redescendre comme si tout était normal.

—Mais l'endroit est déjà propre… constata la blonde confuse.

—Le patron est un maniaque absolu selon Lady et Smith, laisses juste une trace de doigt sur le comptoir et tu y perds ta main, répondit Annie alias Cristal.

Finalement, Lady annonça l'ouverture et tous les serveurs-danseurs ainsi que les autres personnels se dépêchèrent de se mettre à leur poste.

Très vite, les clients arrivèrent. Il était jeudi soir alors la soirée était plutôt calme contrairement aux soirs de vacances, aux vendredi et aux samedi soirs. Les serveurs se dépêchaient de servir les clients désireux et impatients que les shows ne commencent. Il y avait de tout parmi la clientèle, autant de femmes que d'hommes entre la vingtaine et la quarantaine.

Christa suivait du regard Eren qui servait les tables avec grâce et sensualité comme la majorité des serveurs. C'était ce qui différait de son ancien poste de serveuse, elle devrait elle aussi jouer la comédie face à des pervers extrêmement riches.

La soirée tourna et à 22h de nouveaux clients arrivèrent dont un groupe qui attira l'attention de la plupart des employés.

Il s'agissait d'un groupe de quatre personnes, parmi eux, il y avait Erwin Smith accompagné d'une brune aux lunettes, d'une femme aux cheveux gris et à l'allure distinguée et un petit homme, aux cheveux noirs, à la peau pâle et aux yeux gris. Il portait une chemise blanche impeccablement lisse et un pantalon noir avec des chaussures élégantes. Christa n'était plus vraiment surprise après une heure passée ici de voir de tels personnalités rentrer.

Cependant, aucun serveur n'osait les prendre en charge trop perturbé par le petit homme qui faisait froid dans le dos. Lady n'étant pas là et se préparant pour le show qui allait commencer d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, c'est Titan qui les accueillit en les dirigeant vers une table assez écartée de la foule mais qui donnait une bonne visibilité sur la piste.

Eren n'avait jamais vu le noiraud, il avait déjà vu Erwin, forcément puisqu'il était le manager, Mika parce qu'elle était la copine de Nuska et Hanji qui était une femme assez extravertie et sans complexe.

L'homme le dévisagea lorsqu'il les prit en charge, Eren n'en démordit pas étant habitué à ce genre de réactions de la part de ceux qui étaient forcés de venir dans le club par leurs amis.

Il les dirigea avec grâce, les yeux de l'homme ne le quittant pas d'une semelle, puis une fois installé, le groupe donna la commande.

—Titan, c'est vraiment un plaisir de te voir, s'exclama enfin Mika qui semblait avoir remarqué qu'il était le serveur qui les avait pris en charge.

Eren lui sourit amicalement avant de reprendre son air professionnel pendant qu'il notait les commandes. Deux mojitos, un Jägermeister et une bière pour Erwin. Il s'en alla annoncer la commande à Annie, avant de revenir très vite avec un plateau vers le groupe, toujours dévisagé par l'homme. Eren réprima un frisson, il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre d'individu.

—Merci Titan, remercia Mika gentiment alors qu'Hanji s'exclamait par la suite toute excitée comme à son habitude.

—J'adore quand tu as ta tenue de militaire ! T'es vraiment à croquer !

Eren avait l'habitude de ce genre de compliments, mais avec Hanji, il savait que ça ne partait jamais d'une mauvaise attention ou d'une perversité quelconque. Hanji le trouvait réellement mignon dans cette tenue contrairement à la majorité des clients qui le trouvaient plutôt « baisable ».

Le brun n'avait même pas compté le nombre de caresses qui lui avaient effleuré, tantôt les cuisses, tantôt les hanches, tantôt le dos ou bien le ventre. La meilleure réaction à avoir était d'ignorer, même si à ces débuts, cela s'avérait plutôt difficile étant donné que le brun était une tête brûlée, ou un idiot suicidaire comme s'amusait à l'appeler sa famille.

Il remercia Hanji avant de repartir servir d'autres clients, il passait après Jean alias Mad Hatter qui passait juste après Lady. Il avait encore du temps mais il fallait qu'il se prépare néanmoins.

De leur côté, la tablée était fidèle à elle-même, Mika toujours aussi gracieuse, Erwin amicale, Hanji bavarde et Livaï grincheux.

—C'est qui ce morveux ? Je me rappelle pas avoir lu son dossier, répliqua soudain Livaï qui avait fini de dévisager le jeune homme.

Erwin soupira désolé pour Eren qui méritait amplement ce travail, il priait pour que Livaï ne veuille pas le virer simplement parce qu'il n'était pas au courant que le blond avait engagé deux nouveaux employés.

—C'est un _nouve__l_employé… ça fait deux ans qu'il bosse ici mais, si tu faisais un peu plus attention à ce club tu l'aurais peut-être remarqué, répondit Erwin en haussant un sourcil accusateur.

Livaï se contentait de le dévisager à son tour, il était d'humeur noire et rien ne pourrait l'y enlevé. Il détestait lorsqu'on lui cachait des choses sur son business, même si Erwin avait raison, il n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance à ce club. La dernière fois qu'il y avait mis un pied, c'était il y a trois ans.

—Oh je vois. Et il y a d'autres employés que je ne connais pas ? Poursuivit Livaï encore plus agacé.

Il jeta un regard en coin au serveur qui s'attelait auprès d'autres clients, la plupart de la clientèle lui jetait des regards charmés. Livaï devait l'avouer, il n'était pas moche, loin de là. Peut-être même magnifique surtout dans cette tenue qui lui taillait si bien le corps. Il effaça cette pensée, et se reconcentra sur Erwin.

—Maintenant que tu le dis, oui. J'ai embauché Christa Lenz qui est juste au comptoir, répondit le blond avec assurance.

—Et t'es sûr que ce sont pas des putains de flics ? Rétorqua le patron avec nonchalance envers son ami.

Erwin soupira encore une fois désespéré par la méfiance de son ami, il avait beau travailler pour lui, parfois Livaï oubliait qui il était.

—Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui camoufle nos histoires sordides alors oui, je suis sûr qu'Eren n'est pas un « putain de flic », répondit le Smith légèrement vexé du manque de confiance du noiraud.

Livaï ne parut pas encore convaincu, il attendit une réponse plus précise tout en gardant les bras croisés.

—Livaï ! Titan mérite vraiment sa place ici, regardes au moins son… s'exclama Hanji avant d'être interrompu par un regard noir.

—Ackerman, Titan est juste un type qui travaille dur pour sa famille. C'est tout, intervint alors Mikaël Milkovitch d'une voix autoritaire et protectrice envers Eren.

Cette fois-ci, c'était à elle qu'était adressée le regard destructeur. Mika n'était nullement impressionnée, elle aussi elle dirigeait un gang, elle aussi elle pouvait faire peur si elle le voulait. Elle le défia avant qu'il ne lui demande pourquoi elle en était aussi sûre. Eren pouvait tout aussi bien être un indic.

—Parce que c'est l'ami de ma copine, Lady, expliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil tandis qu'Hanji gigotait mal-à-l'aise face aux deux mafieux qui se défiaient du regard.

Les deux étaient amis et se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, ils avaient grandi dans les mêmes conditions, Mika appartenant au clan Milkovitch et Livaï au clan Ackerman. Kenny, son oncle et Azarov, le père de la grise, entretenaient des liens très soudés et travaillaient en collaboration.

Si aujourd'hui les deux adultes n'étaient pas ennemis, c'était en partie grâce aux relations de leur famille.

—Et pourquoi tu ne te questionnes pas autant avec Christa? s'amusa Erwin comme il pouvait.

—Parce que ça se lit sur sa tronche, je lui donne pas six mois ici, répondit le patron avec dédain.

—Dis-le si Titan t'intéresse, je peux t'arranger un coup avec, se moqua la grise qui but une gorgée de son mojito.

—Tch, finit alors par déclarer Livaï juste après que le show de Lady ne se finisse. Mika affichait un sourire amoureux et destructeur à ceux qui osaient regarder sa douce.

Bientôt, ce fut le tour d'Eren ainsi que deux autres danseurs répartis dans la salle. La musique était une remix de la fameuse musique de Seven Nation Army. Le brun commença à danser sous l'acclamation du public, il commençait déjà à recevoir des pourboires, les clients désiraient déjà plus alors que le show ne faisait que commencer.

Livaï fixait le brun tandis que ses amis et collègues discutaient entre eux, il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et encore moins à rire. Aujourd'hui avait été un fiasco en terme de marché, l'une de leur cargaison avait été arrêté par la police, en tout ils avaient bien perdu cinquante mille dollars.

Les lumières s'ajustaient au rythme des basses laissant de temps en temps apercevoir Titan bouger avec sensualité sous l'acclamation du public. Ce n'était que le début mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien, le noiraud oublia quelques instants ses soucis ainsi que la foule qui dansait dans _son _club. Il devait l'avouer, la musique collait plutôt bien avec le personnage de ce Titan.

Livaï n'allait pas se mentir, il n'aimait pas en soi ce genre d'endroit, c'était Erwin qui avait proposé de le racheter il y a sept ans prétextant que cela serait une bonne affaire pour blanchir l'argent, et il avait raison. Depuis qu'il avait ce club, leur argent était bien moins sale qu'autrefois.

Il aurait simplement pu ouvrir un club hétéro mais en vu de ses préférences, il avait opté pour un club où toutes les orientations et genres pouvaient s'y retrouver sans le moindre malaise.

Si aujourd'hui il était présent, c'était bien parce qu'Hanji, Mika et Erwin l'avaient forcé, c'était son camarade qui avait eu le dernier juste parce qu'il n'y avait pas mis un pied depuis trois ans.

_I'm gunna fight them off_

_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

_They're gunna rip it off_

_Taking their time right behind my back_

Les hanches de Titan bougeaient avec tant de sensualité que Livaï ne put décoller ses yeux de ce mouvement, il n'était franchement pas attiré par ce genre d'activité mais, ce gamin, il avait ça dans la peau. Il l'avait fait frémir immédiatement à leur arrivée, et, même s'il était énervé contre Erwin qui embauchait derrière son dos, il lui en voulait aussi de lui avoir cacher un tel spécimen.

_And I'm talking to myself at night_

_Because I can't forget_

_Back and forth through my mind behind a cigarette_

Eren vivait la musique, il n'aimait pas son métier mais au moins, il pouvait vivre sur sa musique. Alors il se déhanchait, passant ses mains sur son torse, ses cuisses, ses cheveux. Lançant des regards et des sourires en coin à certaines personnes qui le sifflaient et puis doucement, il ôta son débardeur sous la clameur de la foule affichant sa musculature entretenue.

Pendant un instant alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, il s'aperçut que le petit homme le regardait avec son air froid et calculateur. Un frisson le parcourut mais il essaya d'ignorer ce sentiment et de se reconcentrer sur la musique.

_And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone_

Les basses se firent plus fortes et Livaï ne pouvait quitter des yeux le torse du jeune homme. Il avait soudain très chaud et la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était le faire sien. C'était certes l'effet que le brun souhaitait donner, et Livaï se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à ressentir une certaine chaleur cependant, les mouvements de Titan étaient uniques. Il semblait oublier l'espace qui l'entourait comme une sorte de cocon protecteur sans pour autant ne pas être dépayser et la jouer professionnel.

_And if I catch it comin' back my way_

_I'm gonna serve it to you _

_That It ain't what you wanna hear but that's what I'll do_

Il débouclait sa ceinture sous le regard inquisiteur de Livaï avant que le treillis ne glisse lentement, trop lentement pour lui. Le chef de gang voulait lui arracher. Un sentiment de frustration naissait en lui lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un. Il s'agissait certainement de la pression ressenti au cours de ces dernières semaines, et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'amant.

_Words are gonna bleed from me and I will think no more_

_And the stains coming from my blood tell me « go back home »_

La musique s'apprêtait à se terminer sous la grande frustration de Livaï tandis qu'Eren ramassait les pourboires toujours avec cet air séducteur essayant en vain de ne pas tomber sur le regard meurtrier de l'autre.

Le jeune homme ramassa ses habits avant de disparaître dans les vestiaires avec soulagement avec les autres danseurs et danseuses de ce show. Il prit à boire avant d'essuyer la sueur sur son torse et son front. Il avait encore un autre show public et ce serait fini pour lui, il aurait fini sa journée.

Il repensa un instant au regard que Livaï lui avait lancé, un frisson le parcourut. Il avait certainement détesté vu la froideur qu'il en dégageait, ou peut-être qu'il était tout simplement asexuel. Eren haussa les épaules se fichant pas mal de l'orientation du petit homme, il avait récupéré pas mal de pourboires.

—Ouuh Titan, toujours aussi chaud tes shows, taquina Nuska qui était entrée chez les hommes sans que personne ne la voit.

—Lady, je ne savais pas que tu avais changé de genre depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé, provoqua Eren qui enfilait cette fois-ci un nouveau top noir avec un nouveau pantalon de militaire gris cette fois-ci.

Celle-ci rigola avant de s'appuyer contre les casiers.

—Beaucoup t'ont demandé pour des shows privés tu sais… commença celle-ci sous la mine décomposée de Eren qui savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas, Mais rassures-toi, tu n'en fais qu'un seul ce soir. Un type t'a réservé avec une sacré somme, finit-elle.

Le danseur l'observa surpris, si tous ses shows privés avaient été annulé seulement pour un homme, c'est qu'il devait être très important. La surprise passée, il demanda quand est-ce-que ses sessions privées auraient lieu.

—Maintenant, chambre 07. Je sais pas qui est ce type mais tu as tiré la poule aux œufs d'or, essayes d'en tirer le plus de pourboires possible mon chat, tu prends ta pause après promis.

Nuska lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'Eren soupirait dépité, ces types étaient vraiment impatients. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenir une seule petite heure ?

Il boucla sa ceinture, remplit sa bouteille d'eau avant de se rincer le visage et de se recoiffer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui demandait une danse privée après un de ses shows, par contre c'était bien la première fois qu'on le réservait pour une soirée entière, enfin quelques heures désormais.

Il partit en direction des couloirs s'excusant auprès de Christa qui attendait pour prendre sa pause en même temps que lui. Le brun lui expliqua rapidement la situation avant de lui dire qu'il la retrouverait dans une trentaine de minutes.

La fatigue commençait à le gagner, ce soir était interminable, chose qui était surprenante pour un jeudi soir. Il se dirigea à contre cœur en direction de la chambre sept, chambre qui n'était utilisée que pour les haut-clients et non les fils à papa comme ils en voyaient beaucoup. Ce type devait certainement valoir un million.

Une fois devant, il poussa la porte avant de tomber sur un homme petit aux cheveux noirs. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de l'ami de Mika, celui qui le dévisageait. Un frisson le parcourut, ce mec était vraiment flippant. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence du danseur trop occupé à vérifier l'hygiène de la pièce.

Alors qu'Eren allait signaler sa présence, l'homme leva la tête légèrement satisfait. Il déclara alors dans un ton monotone :

—C'est plutôt propre pour un endroit pareil.

Le brun s'attendait à tout sauf à une telle phrase, la colère le fit frissonner. Ils étaient peut-être strip-teaseurs mais ils n'étaient pas des microbes non plus, c'était plutôt les clients qui étaient dégoûtants.

Il jugea rapidement l'homme, il semblait autoritaire et mesquin. Il en avait vu plusieurs de ce genre, ces types aimaient la soumission. Il mit alors de côté tous ses sentiments et lança d'un ton doux avant de s'approcher à pas de félin vers sa cible.

—Et je peux savoir votre nom Monsieur_, _miaula Eren qui remettait sa carapace de séducteur avant de le forcer à s'asseoir tandis que l'autre le détaillait froidement.

Pourquoi le réserver s'il était aussi insensible à ses charmes râla Eren en son fond intérieur. Il glissa une main sur le torse du plus petit avec un regard persistent.

Livaï le laissa faire curieux de voir comment le danseur faisait son boulot. Il laissa la main du plus jeune glisser sur son torse tout en fixant avec toute sa froideur le fameux Titan tant réclamé. Plus d'un fuyait face à son regard, pourtant, Titan ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et Livaï admirait ça.

Plus il l'observait, plus il le trouvait intéressant autant physiquement que par ce qu'il dégageait. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, le visage d'Eren toujours sous ses traits de séduction. Le yakuza comprit que le danseur l'analysait pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait, il en était d'autant plus surpris. Rares étaient les gens observateurs, pourtant Titan avait immédiatement compris que Livaï aimait procurer la soumission sans pour autant que l'on baisse la tête au moindre de ses ordres.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lui donna son nom, il voulait lui laisser la surprise pour plus tard.

—Comme vous voudrez, déclara simplement Eren avant de lancer la musique et se retourner avec un regard qui devrait être interdit.

Livaï avait beau se dire que le brun ne jouait qu'un rôle, il le jouait extrêmement bien, si bien que si le noiraud n'était pas aussi fort d'esprit, il aurait déjà succombé au désir. Mais heureusement pour lui, et malheureusement pour Eren, il était un de ses clients difficiles.

La musique commença, Livaï toujours installé sur le canapé rouge tandis qu'il fixait Eren avec un sérieux implacable. Le corps du brun se mit à bouger sans même qu'il ne regarde Livaï, le noiraud laissa un bref sourire lui échapper. Le gamin aimait provoquer, le simple fait qu'il ne regarde pas pendant son show le prouvait.

Il en profita pour le détailler de plus près, il était musclé comme il fallait, semblait bien plus grand que sur la scène dehors, mais surtout, il avait de sublimes fesses. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur elles avec une envie cachée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti d'attirance pour quelqu'un.

Les mains du danseur se baladait sur son torse, soulevant de temps en temps son débardeur laissant entrevoir un V parfait sur le bas du ventre. Livaï parut soudain frustré de ne pas croiser les iris émeraudes du danseur, de tout son physique, c'était bien ça le plus hypnotique.

Finalement, il vit le jeune homme se rapprocher et poser ses pupilles sur lui, pour le plus grand soulagement de Livaï qui pouvait y lire toutes les émotions possibles.

Hanji l'avait forcé à réserver Titan, la binoclarde avait compris que Livaï avait aimé son show, elle n'avait pas arrêté de le bassiner pour une danse privée. C'était soit il acceptait sa requête pour avoir un peu de paix, soit il la tuait. Il aurait pu cependant cela aurait été trop salissant.

Il refusait de se l'avouer mais il appréciait cette séance, elle le soulageait d'une journée de déception.

—Chut… Regardez-moi, murmura Eren avec un ton aguicheur près de son oreille.

Livaï s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le brun était sur ses genoux sans pour autant qu'ils puissent se toucher, seules leurs cuisses s'effleuraient fébrilement. Il reposa ses yeux sur Eren qui dansait toujours sensuellement, il enleva son t-shirt et le noiraud put voir de près son torse. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il se sentit se durcir.

Il ne savait même pas comment cela était possible puisque les deux hommes se touchaient à peine mais cela n'enlevait pas la chaleur dans le bas de son ventre.

Eren affichait un léger sourire satisfait en sentant le début d'une bosse dans le pantalon de son client. Il avait enfin réussi à le faire succomber ou presque. Il passa une main sur ses cuisses avant de les remonter et de déboucler sa ceinture avec lenteur frustrant Livaï. Le yakuza observait ses moindres faits et gestes, parfois Eren se rapprochait dangereusement du torse du plus âgé faisant ondulant ses hanches.

Livaï sentait la chaleur s'agrandir en lui, il avait terriblement envie de toucher le jeune homme.

Le brun se releva alors faisant glisser son pantalon tout en fixant Livaï avec des yeux remplis de toutes les émotions possibles. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et le noiraud brisa sa carapace de résistance avant de descendre le regard sur les jambes du brun.

Eren savait qu'il avait gagné, du moins, actuellement. Il ne s'imaginait pas ce que cette séance annoncerait pour lui dans le futur. L'expression neutre de Livaï se fondit dans celle du désir et le brun devait se l'avouer, il était absolument sexy comme ça. Si Eren n'était pas au travail, il l'aurait chauffer non pas pour l'argent mais pour autre chose.

Il s'approcha avec légèreté avant de frotter ses fesses contre les cuisses de son client qui poussa un soupir et rejeta la tête en arrière désireux d'en avoir plus. Sans le vouloir, Livaï glissa une main sur la hanche d'Eren qui frissonna au toucher doux que pouvait apporter l'homme qui d'apparence semblait violent.

C'était comme si le contact l'avait brûlé, il retint un deuxième frisson avant de se retourner et de se repositionner sur ses cuisses face à lui, il s'approcha du visage de Livaï qui sentait presque son souffle sur son oreille.

Il ôta doucement la main du yakuza qui grogna de frustration. Il remonta ses pupilles pour fixer celle de Livaï qui se perdit dans ce vert infini.

—On touche avec les yeux, murmura sensuellement Eren alors que Livaï se rappelait de cette règle.

L'agacement le toucha, il était celui qui avait fixé les règles mais ce type lui faisait perdre la tête. Son odeur, son physique divin, ses yeux qui en disaient tellement. Livaï savait que la séance serait bientôt fini et il se sentait déjà trop étroit dans son pantalon.

Le yakuza avait trop chaud et son érection lui faisait mal tant elle était tendue.

Eren continuait à danser sous le regard de Livaï qui lâchait de temps en temps des soupirs lorsque son érection touchait l'une des cuisses du brun.

Finalement, les quinze minutes s'écoulèrent et la danse était terminée. Livaï aurait tué pour aller plus loin mais il dût se résigner. Il regarda Eren se rhabiller tandis que son problème n'était pas parti.

—Je suis à votre disposition jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, vous n'avez qu'à me prévenir Monsieur, dit-il avec ce regard toujours aussi interdit.

Il quitta alors la pièce sous le regard de Livaï qui le déshabillait encore des yeux. Il resta dans la pièce quelques temps pour que son problème redescende tranquillement. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle attirance envers quelqu'un, il était clair que le noiraud le voulait plus qu'une nuit avec de simples danses.

—T'en fais pas gamin, râla-t-il insatisfait en se relevant, Tu seras bien plus à ma disposition que tu ne le penses…

Il renfila sa veste tranquillement et lissa ses vêtements avant de partir vérifier le reste du club. Il était le patron après tout, il devait vérifier que tout était en ordre.

OOOOOO

Eren venait tout juste de rejoindre Christa dans la salle de repos, il s'allongea encore étourdi par l'aura qu'avait dégagé l'homme. Ce n'était qu'un client, certes, en attendant ce type était complètement le genre du brun.

Il était une heure du matin ce qui signifiait que la moitié des danseurs pouvaient se reposer tandis que l'autre moitié prenait le service. L'heure d'après, ce serait la deuxième moitié qui reprendrait les shows pendant que le premier tour de danseurs servirait.

Tout était calculé ici. De 23h à 1h, un groupe de danseurs s'occupait de la scène pendant qu'à minuit, le deuxième groupe entrait en pause. A 1h du matin, les rôles s'inversaient. Eren n'était plus censé avoir de shows ce soir, outre les privés bien entendu.

—Je ne sais pas si je pourrais Eren… soupira la blonde toujours le nez plongé dans son verre d'eau.

Eren la fixa avant de l'attraper par l'épaule comme il le faisait avec ses cadets.

—T'en fais pas, j'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir me déshabiller devant une personne quand j'ai commencé ! Rassura-t-il avant de reprendre, Et puis, je vais t'apprendre !

Christa le regarda un peu sûre d'elle. Elle but une gorgée d'eau avant de s'intéresser à lui.

—Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse qu'un jeune homme si fort face à un tel métier.

—Oh ! Je sais pas trop en fait… A la base je voulais être militaire... J'imagine que j'ai presque atteint mes buts, rigola-t-il alors que Cristal arrivait pour prendre sa pause, elle avait apporté par la même occasion un verre à Eren.

Il la remercia avec un sourire alors que la blonde s'installa sur le même canapé avant de passer un bras protecteur autour des épaules du brun. Christa trouvait qu'Eren était énormément apprécié, elle était impressionnée. L'ambiance était bien plus amicale ici que dans son ancien boulot.

—Je m'appelle Annie, t'es l'amie de Spy, enfin Ymir? Demanda simplement la blonde froidement.

Historia acquiesça poliment quand son interlocutrice lui répondit par un simple « Cool ». Ils discutèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre dans la salle de repos. Au début, Eren ne s'y formalisa pas et continua de discuter quand il vit que la personne qui était rentrée n'était autre que son client qui regardait la pièce sous toutes les coutures comme s'il était un quelconque inspecteur.

—C'est une putain de blague, marmonna Eren qui n'en revenait pas.

Annie et Christa l'interrogèrent du regard avant qu'elles ne comprennent la situation. Eren leur intima de rester là dans un sentiment protecteur et se dirigea le regard sévère vers l'homme. Il n'était pas en service, il avait tout à fait le droit de l'insulter.

—Vous connaissez la notion de vie privée ? Provoqua-t-il attirant son attention.

Livaï se retourna reconnaissant la voix du danseur qui n'avait plus rien de sensuel. Un sourire apparut rapidement sur son visage appréciant qu'on lui tienne tête. Il se retourna froidement en haussant un sourcil, Christa et Annie plissèrent les yeux prêtes à appeler la sécurité.

Le noiraud l'examina alors qu'Eren le rappela à l'ordre.

—Eh oh ! Je vous parle ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! s'énerva le brun qui n'avait jamais vu une telle chose en deux ans de carrière.

Le regard de Livaï se fit dangereux mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Eren baissa les yeux.

—Donc tu bois pendant le travail gamin ? Se contenta de dire le noiraud désignant le verre de whisky au loin.

Eren fronça les sourcils perplexe, il voulait lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là quand soudain, la voix de Nuska se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

—Excusez-moi Patron, je m'occupais d'un client qui apportait des problèmes ! s'exclama la femme avant de tomber sur Eren dont le regard s'était frisé.

Un sourire narquois étira le visage de Livaï alors que le brun frissonna.

—Eren tu tombes bien, tu pourras t'occuper des tables de Nina en plus des tiennes ?

L'appelé sortit de sa transe et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'acquiescer toujours choqué d'avoir fait un show privé à son vrai patron.

—Eren ? Reprit Livaï d'une voix neutre, Je retiens que tu bois pendant ton service, _Eren…_ J'arrive Lady, je finis d'inspecter la pièce et je monte à mon bureau.

Eren le regardait toujours avec effroi, Livaï considérait cela comme une victoire. Il avait réussi à déstabiliser le danseur.

—Ne t'en fais pas _Eren, _je reviendrais_… _ murmura-t-il à son oreille avec un ton aguicheur figeant le brun sur place.

Puis Livaï disparut laissant le brun qui venait à peine de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était s'enterrer sous terre. Il venait de faire un strip-tease privé à son patron et celui-ci lui faisait des avances. C'était digne d'un film romantique dramatique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages de snk ne m'appartiennent pas.**

_Review :_

_HelenaHale : Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**POUR UN SOURIRE,**_

_**RIEN QU'UN SOURIRE**_

Livaï vivait dans une frustration constante et plus les jours passaient, plus elle grandissait au point de le rendre presque violent et rude avec son entourage. Aujourd'hui, il devait rendre des comptes à des types d'un gang de la branche qui avaient, malencontreusement, détourné des fonds d'une de ses entreprises.

Alors il se trouvait là avec le chef de l'autre gang ainsi que les types qui avaient merdé. Le yakuza n'allait pas se mentir à lui-même, il appréciait le pouvoir qu'il avait, c'était certain. En revanche, il préférait le temps où Farlan, Isabel et lui s'amusaient à voler des conneries lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes dans la rue. C'était, selon ses mots : « moins d'emmerdes à vivre ».

Il finissait de conclure le contrat de paix qu'ils devaient signer avant que l'autre ne le rembourse lui assurant que ce serait lui qui prendrait en charge la sentence, c'était bien évidement celui qui dirigeait tous les clans qui avait convenu ce pacte.

Rivaille, de son nom officiel, lui avait dit que si la sentence n'était pas à son goût, des choses terribles pourraient arriver pour le clan adverse même si le vieux n'était pas d'accord. L'autre chef acquiesça, s'excusa encore et disparut laissant le yakuza seul.

Rivaille Ackerman était l'homme le plus influençant de la ville si ce n'était du pays entier. Son clan était une des branches principales de tous les autres clans avec les Milkovitch. Il était respecté et craint à la fois.

En ce qui concernait la police, il avait rarement des problèmes avec eux si on omettait la dernière cargaison d'armes.

Pour les forces de l'ordre, Rivaille Ackerman était juste un businessman important, et si certains se doutaient de ses activités, ils ne vivaient jamais assez longtemps ou alors ils recevaient une promotion et disparaissaient du territoire. L'Ackerman avait de nombreux contacts bien placés parmi les forces de l'ordre, il lui suffisait d'un simple ordre et il obtenait ce qu'il désirait.

Il obtenait tout sauf une chose qui le laissait sur sa fin : Titan alias Eren Jaeger selon son contrat de travail.

Livaï avait longtemps repensé à cette nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui, il en avait même fait des rêves peu catholiques. Quatre jours étaient passés et si au début le yakuza voulait juste le sortir de sa tête, il avait fini par vouloir le brun d'un désir indescriptible. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul.

Le noiraud revoyait encore ses iris émeraudes qui transpiraient tellement d'émotions, les regards qu'il lui avait lancé. Le jeune homme pensait cacher ses sentiments mais ils n'avaient pas échappé au yakuza qui avait directement compris ses ressentis.

Livaï ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, loin de là, mais pour une fois, il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un comme ce _Titan. _Il avait donc décidé d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait pour mettre fin à ce tourment mais aussi pour arrêter ses rêves et passer à quelque chose de réel.

Il reçut alors un message de Hanji qui avait obéi à sa requête. La femme, en plus d'être une de ses amies fidèles, travaillait dans un laboratoire scientifique et avait, en prime, des contacts avec la police. C'était une femme importante dans l'organisation bien que légèrement excentrique, elle pouvait obtenir n'importe quelle information pour Livaï dans un délai très rapide.

Si celle-ci avait été surprise, elle ne l'avait pas montré il lui avait demandé de faire des recherches sur ce Eren Jaeger qui attisait sa curiosité et son appétit sexuel, il n'allait pas se mentir non plus. Les deux amis s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous dans le parc pour être tranquille mais aussi à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il aurait pu inviter Eren dans un café cependant, Livaï n'était pas particulièrement patient et n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de mondanité. Il avait donc jugé que pirater toutes ses informations sur le net était une meilleure option. L'homme n'était pas vraiment une personne douée en terme de relations sociales, Hanji l'avait réprimandé mais avait néanmoins accepté puisqu'il n'en restait pas moins son patron.

—Hanji, si tu ne me lâches pas maintenant je fais de ta vie un enfer, salua Livaï qui se faisait déjà étouffer par la binoclarde à peine arrivé.

—ça va Shorty, relax ! J'ai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur ton petit protégé ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant une clé usb.

Le noiraud la remercia avant de s'en emparer et de la mettre dans sa veste en cuir. Il lui demanda à peu près ce qu'elle en avait retenu pour ne pas passer des heures à feuilleter les documents.

—Eh bien… Ton protégé n'est pas vraiment un chanceux… Mais bon, tu les as toujours aimé malheureux… commença Hanji avant de se faire tuer du regard, Je sais qu'il a grandi au sud de Shiganshina toute sa vie, il a un frère et une sœur qui ont été adopté par ses parents. Oh ! Sa mère est morte d'un cancer à ses 15 ans et son père s'est coupé les veines juste après… D'ailleurs, si j'ai bien lu les rapports de police, c'est Eren lui-même qui l'a retrouvé mort… Sinon, il n'a aucun casier judiciaire même si c'est un bagarreur et il faisait divers boulots jusqu'à obtenir celui-ci, expliqua Hanji qui avait à peu près retenu l'essentiel.

Livaï semblait enregistrer les informations dans son cerveau. Une idée germa dans son esprit pour rappeler à son employé qu'il était loin de l'avoir oublier. Il lui enverrait un bouquet de fleur ce matin, plus par avertissement que par romantisme. Il était encore tôt cependant il le recevrait aux alentours de 11h s'il s'y prenait maintenant.

Hanji avait raison, il aimait choisir ses prétendants lorsqu'ils avaient eu un passé difficile. Il n'aimait pas ceux qui étaient gâtés par la chance, ils ne comprenaient pas la véritable douleur. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il y avait autant d'émotions dans ses iris vertes. En plus de son physique avantageux, Eren savait la difficulté de la vie, cela rendait bien plus difficile son approche cependant, Livaï aimait les défis.

De son côté, Eren dormait encore lorsque son frère et sa sœur étaient partis au lycée, il devait être aux alentours de 11h quand il émergea doucement de son sommeil. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il dormirait jusqu'à 14h, les dernières nuits au club avaient été éprouvantes surtout après la découverte qu'il avait fait sur l'identité de son patron.

Il écarta d'un coup sec les draps de son lit avant de marcher semblable à un zombie jusqu'à la cuisine. Le brun n'était vêtu que d'un survêtement en raison de la chaleur qu'il faisait ses derniers temps.

Il soupira en roulant les yeux, il n'avait vraiment pas la fois de faire de le petit déjeuner alors autant passer directement au déjeuner non ? Après tout, il allait bientôt être midi.

Des rayons du soleil s'échappaient à travers la fenêtre éblouissant la vue d'Eren, celui-ci bailla habitué par sa petite routine dite matinale.

Il alluma la cafetière qui faisait un bruit d'enfer, Eren savait qu'il devrait bientôt la changer, elle était en fin de vie mais il l'exploitait jusqu'au bout. Il ouvrit le frigo avant de trouver des crêpes que Mikasa avait certainement faites ce matin avant de partir. Un sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres, il prit l'assiette et de la confiture avant de s'emparer de son café et d'allumer la radio sur une fréquence rock.

Il mangea en silence bougeant son pied au rythme de la batterie et des guitares, chantant de temps en temps certaines paroles avant d'aller se laver. Son frère et sa sœur étaient externes, ils vivaient à quinze minutes à pied du lycée alors ils mangeaient à l'appartement, financièrement c'était plus vivable.

L'eau brûlante parcourut le corps d'Eren qui soupirait de soulagement, il aimait la sensation d'une douche brûlante après ses prestations. C'était comme si elle le lavait de tout péché. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rappelait soudain qu'il devait être présent au club à 15h s'il voulait entraîner Christa/Alice. Il priait intérieurement pour ne pas croiser le patron, enfin quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps, après tout, Nuska lui avait dit que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait une « visite surprise », c'était il y a trois ans. Il pouvait encore respirer pour trois autres an,ées.

—_Ne t'en fais pas Eren, je reviendrais…_

Un frisson parcourut le jeune homme alors qu'il essuyait les gouttes sur son torse. Bizarrement, Eren savait que les choses ne tourneraient pas à son avantage, c'était toujours à lui qu'arrivait ce genre de situation. Après tout, quelle était la probabilité que son patron apparaisse et se mette à lui faire des avances après un strip-tease privé ?

Il sortit habillé d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon noir. Il chauffa alors de l'eau qui se mit à bouillir après dix minutes d'attente et il y plongea deux verres de riz. Il s'empara alors d'une casserole et y fit cuire trois steaks ainsi que des patates douces avec quelques épices.

Ce n'était pas un grand cuisinier mais il savait bien se nourrir, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils connaissaient des galères financières que sa famille et lui devaient manger de la merde commerciale. Eren aimait le sport et il aimait bien se nourrir alors forcément, Mikasa et Armin suivaient.

Lorsque le riz fut prêt, il prépara les assiettes de son frère et de sa sœur puis se servit attendant patiemment leur retour. La radio tournait toujours, il checka rapidement son portable avant de voir qu'il avait reçu un message de Jean depuis deux heures qui lui demandait s'il voulait aller courir à 14h. Il répondit qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas avant de retourner son attention sur la nourriture.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient pas toujours entendus au cours de leur adolescence, ils finissaient souvent par se battre à l'école. Puis, le temps et la maturité étaient passés, les problèmes aussi par la même occasion, et Jean et lui avaient enfin fini par reconnaître leur amitié. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du brun de voir que le châtain travaillait dans le même endroit que lui. C'était comme s'ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble pour le reste de l'éternité. C'était un peu comme son meilleur ami, d'ailleurs des amis, il n'en avait pas énormément. Ils s'entendaient bien avec ses collègues mais s'il devait citer des amis, il dirait Nuska, Jean, Ymir, Annie et potentiellement Mika. Il pouvait littéralement les compter sur les doigts de la main.

Le bruit de la serrure se fit entendre et Armin et Mikasa entrèrent tout en discutant d'un professeur. La noiraude le remarqua et un sourire illumina son visage, Armin, lui, paraissait soulagée de voir son frère toujours vivant.

—Eren ! On osait pas te réveiller ce matin alors on t'a fait des crêpes ! s'exclama l'adolescente en le serrant dans ses bras.

—Oui, elles étaient bonnes au passage… rigola l'aîné avant de les inviter à se mettre à table.

—Comment était le travail ces derniers jours ? Demanda le blond qui était beaucoup trop mâture pour son âge et qui s'était rendu compte des cernes noires sous ses yeux.

Eren haussa les épaules ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à une telle question. Avec la fatigue et leurs horaires différents, les frères et sœur n'avaient pas trop eu l'occasion de discuter entre eux comme au bon vieux temps.

_ J'ai fait un strip-tease privé à mon patron qui m'a surpris en train de siroter un whisky… Sinon, les autres clients sont tous aussi dégueulasses et mes envies de meurtres sont toujours présentes, se dit-il intérieurement._

—Oh, comme un travail de serveur tu sais… Les clients restent tous des gros connards mais dans l'ensemble plutôt cool je suppose, répondit-il réellement.

Le regard désolé que Mikasa lui lança lui brisait le cœur, il lui assura que tout allait bien et soudain, la noiraude se leva brusquement pour aller à l'entrée.

—Au fait ! Tu nous avais pas dit que tu fréquentais quelqu'un !

Eren fit immédiatement les gros yeux ne comprenant pas d'où elle tirait une telle information. Il faillit s'étouffer avec son riz avant de voir sa sœur revenir avec un bouquet de fleur. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer des fleurs ? Le stress le joignit, était-ce un client qui avait retrouvé son adresse ?

_**Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait gamin.**_

La surprise le fit taire l'empêchant de manger. Aucun doute sur le destinateur, il se demanda un instant où il avait eu ses coordonnées avant de se rappeler qu'il était son patron.

La rage le prit et il eut envie d'envoyer les fleurs dans la poubelle cependant, elles étaient bien trop belles pour mériter un tel sort. Elles seraient donc dans son salon, il n'était pas un monstre au point de les faire mourir parce qu'un sale type lui avait envoyé. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom, et il n'y avait aucune signature sur la carte.

—Tout va bien Eren ? Demanda Armin inquiet.

—Oh ! Oui, t'en fais pas… Je me demandais qui était cet admirateur secret ahah ! Rigola-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, ou plutôt se détendre.

Les trois frères et sœur continuèrent leur repas avant que finalement, il fut l'heure pour eux de repartir au lycée. Eren fit alors la vaisselle avant de se relaxer devant Netflix, un des seuls luxes qu'ils avaient ici.

Il espérait juste oublier le flirt que son patron lui faisait, ce n'était pas bon pour son travail. Cela le désolait énormément, il aimait être courtisé en soi, et ce type était vraiment canon, en soi. Mais il était rationnel, le brun refusait de perdre un travail qui le payait plutôt correctement pour une histoire sans lendemain.

L'heure tourna et très vite, Eren dût partir au club pour y rejoindre Christa. Il se leva de son canapé, éteignit son ordinateur qu'il posa sur son bureau avant de se refaire une beauté et de prendre ses affaires qui l'attendaient dans sa chambre. Il ne prit même pas de veste, juste son sac à dos, la température dehors frôlait les 25°c, c'était beaucoup trop chaud pour lui.

Il descendit alors dans la rue avant de partir à pied à son lieu de travail, écouteurs dans les oreilles, musique de rock à fond. Tout semblait indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne journée, un léger sourire illumina son visage. Certes, être un stripper n'était pas chose évidente et en dépit de son attitude, il détestait son métier. Pourtant, et heureusement, l'ambiance entre les autres employés étaient agréables si on omettait certains accrochages.

Dans la plupart de ses anciens jobs, Eren se retrouvait toujours avec des personnels hypocrites qui essayaient de tirer profits des difficultés des autres. C'était malheureusement la réalité du monde actif, il n'avait même pas espéré trouver une once de sympathie avec ses collègues.

Mais, Wings of Freedom était tellement différent des anciens endroits où il avait été. Il avait fait serveur, technicien dans une petite boite, livreur et même postier. Il lui était aussi arrivé dans le passé d'avoir deux métiers en même temps pour boucler le mois. Dans ce club, il arrivait à toucher un salaire plus ou moins décent à condition qu'il soit irréprochable. Si pour le moment les choses lui suffisaient, il savait que d'ici peu, il devrait trouver un deuxième emploi afin de préparer les frais d'études supérieures de Mikasa et d'Armin. Il avait déjà mis de côté mais les frais étaient tellement chers qu'il avait plusieurs fois songé à vendre un rein.

Il priait juste pour que l'un des deux touche une bourse, ils étaient très doués, ils la méritaient mais dans un lycée de quartier, c'était souvent rare ce genre de chance.

Très vite, il se retrouvait dans le club, il poussa les portes atterrissant immédiatement dans les quartiers des employés. Il s'installa dans les vestiaires avant d'ôter son jean et t-shirt et d'enfiler son jogging et un autre t-shirt adéquate pour le sport. Le brun ferma alors son casier et le verrouilla avant de traverser la salle et de se retrouver assis sur une chaise du bar dans l'attente de la blonde qui s'entraînait depuis quatre jours maintenant.

Deux femmes de ménage le reconnurent au loin et le saluèrent avant de finir leur travail. Elles finissaient à 17h, Eren n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec elles mais ils savaient qu'il s'agissait de personnes tout à fait respectables.

Très vite, Christa fit son apparition affichant un sourire timide. Eren se leva avant de la saluer et de l'inviter à monter sur scène. Il s'assit sur une chaise juste en face d'elle et mit la musique afin de commencer immédiatement.

La blonde se mit à se mouvoir immédiatement, Eren l'observait afin de prendre en note les défauts et les qualités qu'il trouvait dans sa danse. Elle était encore beaucoup trop timide, et même si pour un baptême de stripper, la foule adorait ce côté chaste, on s'en lassait assez rapidement. Christa passa une main dans ses cheveux comme Eren lui avait appris cependant, son regard trahissait encore la danse, la blonde n'aimait pas ce qu'elle faisait et cela se voyait d'un simple coup d'œil.

Le brun coupa alors la musique sous le regard inquiet de la blonde, il se leva de son siège en s'étirant légèrement.

—Tes mouvements sont beaucoup plus fluides, c'est mieux. Par contre, ton regard trahit encore tout, expliqua-t-il avant de se lever et de la rejoindre.

Christa s'apprêta à descendre pour regarder la démonstration d'Eren mais il la maintint par la main. Elle se retourna alors brusquement avant de croiser ses iris émeraudes proche de son visage. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge tandis que son collègue se mit à rire.

—Reste ici, on va danser ensemble, et puis ça va te préparer aux danses de groupe.

La pauvre jeune femme accepta avec une appréhension néanmoins. Il se rapprocha de Christa, posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec le regard qu'il plaquait toujours sur son visage lors de son show.

—Oublies la foule, commença-t-il d'un ton suave, C'est toi qui les dirige, c'est toi qui a le pouvoir le temps d'une danse… Imagines que tu danses devant ton copain, ou ta copine…

Christa pouvait sentir son souffle contre son oreille, elle réprima un frisson. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Eren était un pro pour jouer avec la carte séduction. La blonde n'allait pas se mentir, le brun était plutôt beau à regarder et sa gentillesse était à croquer. Non pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui mais plutôt attirée. Le savoir près d'elle l'intimidait encore plus.

Eren coupa alors le moment présent avant de remettre la musique, il avait choisi _Wonderland, _une musique de Caravan Palace sur le thème d'Alice au pays des merveilles. La jeune femme danserait sur celle-ci pendant son baptême.

Ses hanches se mirent à bouger alors qu'il intima à Christa de faire de même, elle le suivit plus timidement. La musique commençait doucement jusqu'à ce que les basses donnent un rythme plus endiablé, elle observait faire Eren qui dansait avec habitude. Il lui avait expliqué que les premières fois étaient extrêmement compliquées mais que cela viendrait avec le temps.

Il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux affichant un sourire envoûtant, parfois il regardait Christa comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, ses doigts effleurèrent son torse, ses cuisses alors qu'il tournait autour de la barre. La blonde avait arrêté de danser comme hypnotisée, elle sentit alors qu'il lui tira la main la rapprochant de lui. Elle se retrouva coller contre son torse dénudé.

Le brun lui lança un regard d'avertissement lui rappelant qu'ils étaient ici pour s'entraîner et non pour regarder. Christa se reprit et bougea ses hanches au rythme qu'imposait le brun, elle croisa encore une fois ses yeux avant de frémir. Elle voyait bien qu'il exprimait de la peine à son égard, elle détestait cela. Elle le trouvait adorable et si elle devait s'imaginer danser devant quelqu'un, ce serait devant lui.

Elle prit alors les initiatives lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle passa une jambe autour de ses hanches et glissa ses mains sur son torse. Eren lui sourit alors satisfait d'une telle poussée. Il glissa ses mains derrière son dos avant de faire glisser son pantalon, si Christa se crispa, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, elle se mit à quitter Eren et tourna autour de la barre avant de finir à genoux sur le sol.

La musique s'arrêta alors et le brun se retrouvait sans t-shirt et Christa réalisa qu'elle était en culotte devant son collègue. Elle se mit à rougir avant de récupérer son vêtement en vitesse sous le fou rire d'Eren.

—C'est pas drôle ! Cria-t-elle brusquement le visage complètement rouge.

—Si, c'est même hilarant ! Rigola-t-il encore en s'essuyant les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues, Fais pas cette tête _Alice _! On va souvent être amené à bosser ensemble vu que je suis ton tuteur. Et puis, tu as pigé le truc, c'est cette attitude et ce regard que je veux sur le podium, compris ?

Elle roula les yeux se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait expliqué la veille, les tuteurs et les strippers étaient souvent amenés à travailler ensemble puisqu'ils savaient comment l'un et l'autre travaillait.

—Oh et au fait ! Je suis gay, rajouta Eren avec un clin d'œil avant de descendre de la scène et de se servir d'une bouteille d'eau.

Christa se remit à rougir devant le jeune homme ce qui le fit une nouvelle fois rire, bizarrement, la blonde était bien plus rassurée face à cette annonce. Au moins, il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux.

Ils firent une pause sur un des canapés afin de souffler, ils discutèrent de tout et rien avant que la cruelle question ne soit posée.

—Et pourquoi tu te retrouves à faire ce métier ? Demanda Eren curieux d'en savoir plus sa « nièce » comme Lady l'avait fait avec lui.

Christa fixa brièvement ses mains tout en fuyant son regard.

—C'est juste que Ymir m'a dit que le salaire était plutôt correct et puis… Mon ancien job était horrible… répondit-elle avec une voix peu sûre d'elle.

Eren la fixa avant de soupirer comme s'il était insatisfait de sa réponse.

—Un conseil, débuta-t-il, Apprends à mentir, ça te sera utile pour travailler ici. Et puis, je te demandais pas pourquoi tu as quitté ton ancien job, je te demandais plutôt ce qui a fait que tu t'es retrouvée dans cette merde.

Un silence s'installa et Eren comprit que Christa n'avait pas trop envie de parler des raisons qui la poussaient à se vendre ainsi. Il haussa simplement les épaules avant de reprendre la parole avec simplicité.

—Moi par exemple, je taffe ici pour assurer un meilleur avenir à mon frère et ma sœur. Surtout depuis que nos parents sont morts. Je touche bien plus ici qu'en faisant des heures sup' en tant que livreur. Le métier est dégueulasse et j'aime pas spécialement ce que je fais mais bon… Je pense que l'être humain est prêt à tout pour survivre…

Puis il se leva voyant qu'il était déjà 17h, il se mit alors en tête de nettoyer l'espace qu'ils avaient utilisé tandis que Christa l'observait surprise de ses paroles. Elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il disait. Si elle était tombée aussi bas, c'était surtout pour couvrir sa véritable identité comme elle le faisait depuis des années. Personne n'était au courant, mais elle se disait que si elle devait le faire découvrir à quelqu'un, outre Ymir, Eren serait la personne parfaite.

Rapidement, le club ouvrit ses portes, les clients firent leur entrée tandis que les serveurs prenaient les commandes sous les regards remplis de luxure de la clientèle. Christa avait quitté le comptoir pour distribuer les commandes. Elle aurait aimé dire qu'elle était habituée aux caresses indiscrètes mais cela la révulsait toujours autant. La blonde se demandait comment Eren faisait pour réussir à garder la tête froide lorsque ce genre de geste déplacé se faisait.

Ce soir, la jeune femme était encore de service, le lendemain elle serait de repos et dans deux jours, elle ferait son premier show.

Elle se mentirait à elle-même si elle dirait ne pas se sentir nerveuse à cette idée, elle n'avait jamais fait de strip-tease à quelqu'un que cela soit dans sa vie privée ou professionnelle, outre Eren son tuteur.

Danser devant Eren était une chose différente, il était comme elle, il exerçait ce métier pour s'en sortir, mais le public, ils étaient en quête de divertissement, c'était ce qui effrayait Christa.

Du côté du brun, il nageait de table en table ignorant les avances et servant les commandes. Aujourd'hui, Nuska collaborait avec lui, leur scène était côte à côte, ils avaient fini par élaborer une certaine concurrence au fil des mois, c'était bien la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient s'autoriser dans ce métier.

Le thème de ce soir était chic, Nuska portait un body noir en dentelle la mettant complètement en valeur, des talons noirs ainsi qu'un petit chapeau. Eren arborait le même style victorien en masculin, chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, pantalon noir, nœud papillon.

Lorsque leur temps fut arrivé, ils montèrent sur scène, firent leur show excitant la foule le temps de cinq minutes et s'en allèrent laissant les danseurs provisoires.

Si Eren devait réellement exprimer ce qu'il ressentait envers sa personne, il dirait qu'il se dégoutterait de lui-même. Il fut un temps où il refusait catégoriquement cette issue, elle était trop simple, trop sale, trop dégradante.

Il fut un temps où, lorsqu'il travaillait dans ce club luxueux, les caresses et les danses le répugnaient. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'un robot une fois entré dans ce bâtiment, Eren était juste Titan, le stripper numéro 2 de Wings of Freedom, celui qui faisait tourner les têtes de tous les clients. Le jeune homme en était à un stade où les caresses ne le faisaient même plus frissonner, il avait tellement l'habitude de tout ceci qu'au final, il ne réagissait plus. Il plaquait juste son masque Titan et se mouvait comme une machine.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela, Nuska la première puisqu'ils en avaient déjà discuté mais aussi tous les autres danseurs.

Il fut également un temps où Eren aimait séduire, ses premières relations avaient débuté à l'âge de ses 14 ans, il s'amusait avec Jean à celui qui séduirait en premier la fille ou le garçon qu'ils avaient désigné comme beau ou belle. Ils étaient de parfaits connards mais ils s'amusaient, puis, le temps était passé, ses parents étaient morts et Eren supportait de moins en moins la solitude.

Le jeu de séduction s'était donc transformé en besoin, même s'il avait son frère et sa sœur, il voulait une affection différente ou plutôt, il en avait besoin. Alors il avait enchaîné plusieurs relations l'une après les autres. Dès que l'une se finissait, il parvenait à trouver le moyen d'en commencer une nouvelle quelques semaines après. Rien que pour ça, Eren était qualifié de coureur et de monstre sans cœur. Mais pour preuve, il avait un cœur, un cœur meurtri mais un cœur quand même.

Et puis vint aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui où cette séduction le répugnait, il s'était lancé dans une machine infernale et ne pouvait en sortir si facilement. Il y avait des jours où tout allait bien, et puis d'autres non. Eren était plutôt lunatique de base, mais, en commençant ce travail, cet aspect de sa personnalité s'était empiré. Si il y a quelques heures avant il s'amusait et discutait agréablement avec Christa, à présent, il se sentait vide et désirait par dessus tout rentrer dormir et pleurer.

Le brun observa une dernière fois son visage dans le miroir avant de se redresser et de rajuster sa chemise. Il évita soigneusement ses collègues ne se sentant nullement dans l'humeur de discuter, il partit en direction du bar afin de reprendre son service sous le regard inquisiteur de certains clients et sa tournée reprit.

—Titan, table 7, Bloody Mary, ordonna Cristal en lui tendant la commande.

Il s'en empara et la posa sur un plateau avant de se diriger à la table indiquée, il glissait parmi les foules avec un semblant d'aise quand il se retrouva finalement à la table du client.

—Votre Bloody Mary, monsieur, dit-il avec un regard séducteur, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

Le client ne lui répondit pas trop occupé à le scruter avec ses yeux gris orageux. Il posa la commande avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Des yeux gris orageux comme il en avait rarement vu, Eren releva la tête et réprima un frisson avant de voir devant lui son patron qui arborait un semblant de sourire moqueur. Du moins, Eren en déduisait qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire puisque les rares fois où il l'avait vu, celui-ci arborait un air neutre.

—Merci, _Titan, _répondit Livaï en prenant soin d'appuyer sur son nom de scène.

Eren se perdit brièvement dans ses yeux, lors de la dernière soirée, il avait pu constater à quel point l'homme était beau, pour ne pas dire magnifique, cependant, c'était la première fois qu'ils se faisaient face dans une situation « appropriée ».

Le serveur frissonna avant de tourner le dos à son patron afin de continuer son service, Annie l'interrogea du regard jusqu'à ce que sa pause sonne. Il se retira avec joie dans les vestiaires avant de soupirer.

La soirée était longue, beaucoup trop longue à son goût et il n'avait pas l'air d'être le seul à le penser.

—Putain, les clients sont de plus en plus lourds à chaque soirée ! Râla Jean qui claqua la porte de son vestiaire, Et c'est des foutus riches ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous distingués !

Contre toute attente, le brun se mit à rire, Jean pouvait être souvent détestable mais il savait lorsqu'Eren avait besoin de rire. Eren le remercia du regard et les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction de leur salle de repos, ils restèrent silencieux et s'installèrent sur un des canapés, Eren poussant un soupir exténué et Jean s'endormant à moitié, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule de son ami.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que d'autres serveurs et danseurs rentrèrent dans la pièce. Personne ne releva sur la façon dont les deux amis se tenaient, ils étaient habitués par cette proximité sachant qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance.

—Vous avez des toilettes, vous savez ? Se moqua une voix féminine.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux frustrés d'avoir été réveillés pendant leurs micro-siestes pour voir Nuska, qui affichait elle aussi un visage exténué. Elle avait les yeux rouges, certainement dû à son manque de sommeil, Eren était persuadé que si on enlevait son maquillage, d'énormes cernes seraient présentes. Cependant, il pouvait autant en dire pour lui.

—Tu sais que c'est mal-poli de réveiller des gens ? Murmura Jean en fronçant les sourcils.

—Oui t'as raison, désolé de t'avoir réveillé Eren, se moqua Nuska ce qui fit rire le brun qui appelait Jean Horse-face lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

Le châtain retroussa son nez en guise de mécontentement et il s'attira une petite pichenette de la part de la plus âgée. Finalement, ils prirent leur nourriture et firent chauffer dans les micro-ondes présents dans la salle.

—Des brocolis et du poulet ? T'es vraiment un fit' boy, déclara Jean avant de sortir ses spaghettis.

—C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, j'en profite, rétorqua-t-il avant que Nuska râle encore dans son coin.

Les deux jeunes hommes relevèrent la tête pour l'observer curieux de son attitude, ils lui demandèrent de répéter intrigués d'une telle saute d'humeur.

—Le petit grincheux est revenu… Il me demande dans son bureau avec Erwin…

—Le petit grincheux ? Le patron ? Demanda Eren qui dégustait son poulet.

La femme éclata de rire et finit rapidement son repas, Jean fut appelé par Reiner et Eren fut seule avec elle. Ils restèrent silencieux, Nuska semblait essayer de lire en lui, elle avait l'air d'en savoir plus sur sa situation que lui.

—C'est bizarre, déclara-t-elle finalement brisant le silence, Monsieur Ackerman ne se montre jamais et il demande à ce que tu sois son serveur attitré ?

Si Eren était en train de mourir intérieurement, il essayait de le cacher. Cependant, son visage n'en montrait pas moins sa gêne lorsqu'il se remémora le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait reçu le matin même.

—Comment ça il a demandé que je le serve personnellement ? Dit-il en s'étouffant dans sa nourriture.

Nuska esquissa un bref sourire compréhensif, elle sondait par tous les moyens son ami qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses secrets.

—T'emballes pas beau-goss, il aime avoir un serveur privé pour être sûr que ses commandes soient _parfaites_, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

_Quel genre de maniaque ce type est ? _Pensa le danseur en haussant un sourcil. Il ne releva pas et se contenta de finir son repas mais visiblement, Nuska ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui.

—Tu sais Eren… Je suis pas idiote… commença-t-elle.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils priant pour que son amie ne soupçonne aucunement le flirt que _Monsieur Ackerman _lui faisait. Il savait très bien qu'il risquait son job avec ce jeu-là.

—Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse dernièrement… annonça finalement Nuska avec inquiétude.

Eren se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement, Nuska avait bien remarqué quelque chose mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, il se sentait tellement faible dans ce genre de situation mais c'était contre lui, il n'y pouvait rien tout simplement.

—C'est… pas grand-chose, tu sais ? C'est juste que Mikasa a eu 16 ans il y a pas longtemps et… Je suis en train de réfléchir comment lui payer son permis… C'est compliqué étant donné que même moi je l'ai pas… soupira-t-il.

Nuska le regarda peinée, elle savait que le brun connaissait pas mal de déboires et qu'il se creusait la tête pour trouver une solution. Elle aussi était passée par là avant sa rencontre avec Mika. Forcément, voir son ami dans cette situation similaire lui fendait le cœur, sans pour autant qu'Eren avait raison : il n'avait même pas passer son permis par manque de sous alors qu'il avait 21 ans et il devait payer celui de Mikasa.

—Mikasa veut trouver un travail à côté maintenant qu'elle a l'âge mais… Je sais pas, je veux dire… J'aimerais tellement qu'elle ait une adolescence normale tu vois ? Du genre, faire des soirées, sortir avec ses amis, tout ça quoi… Pas s'inquiéter des problèmes financiers… Je veux pas qu'elle se prive de sa jeunesse comme j'ai pu le faire, regardes où j'en suis… poursuivit Eren avec les yeux légèrement humides.

—Tu sais Eren, si elle veut faire ça, c'est qu'elle veut t'aider et qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que c'est ton rôle de grand-frère de les protéger mais, il faut aussi que quelqu'un veille sur toi. T'as pas à porter tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules… Juste, promets-moi de ne pas trop en faire, à chaque fois, ça finit pareil… soupira Nuska en lui caressant doucement l'épaule.

Eren resta silencieux sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison seulement, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'idée que Mikasa grandisse sans jeunesse. Il connaissait ce sentiment, non pas qu'il regrette puisque tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour assurer l'avenir de sa famille, mais parfois, il avait l'impression d'étrangler.

Dès ses seize ans, il avait un travail à côté de ses études, sans parler du fait qu'il avait souvent eu des difficultés scolaires, ses notes avaient littéralement chuté. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu obtenir son diplôme de fin d'études, certainement par chance à son avis.

De ses quinze ans à ses dix-sept ans, il avait enchaîné les conneries, en plus des relations. Jean et lui sortaient régulièrement jusqu'à des heures tardives, presque matinales parfois. Et puis, Eren était connu pour avoir le sang chaud, il se rappelait très bien qu'à cette époque, cela avait empiré et chaque semaine, il avait bien un bleu par jour quelque part à cause d'une bagarre anodine.

Mais en y repensant, aujourd'hui il agissait plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais, plus les jours passaient, plus il se sentait vide comme s'il avait loupé quelque chose dans sa vie, cette chance qui lui était passée sous le nez et qui lui disait que maintenant c'était fini et qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour.

Il ne voulait pas cela pour Mikasa, ce n'était pas à elle de se préoccuper de l'argent et des factures, pas à son âge. A son âge, on était censé faire des crises d'adolescences, détester ses parents, donc lui en l'occurrence, faire des bêtises et faire le mur. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils se disaient puisque la moitié de son lycée était ainsi à son époque même s'il se doutait bien que les générations avaient certainement changé.

Eren soupira finalement lassé de toutes ses réflexions, son service allait reprendre et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Nuska ou de Jean. Il repartit alors en direction des vestiaires se disant que son amie avait peut-être raison, il avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, il n'était pas un surhomme, lui aussi avait besoin de soutien.

Il poursuivit alors son service dans la même ambiance et la même humeur, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son patron ni même d'Erwin et finalement, la fin de service sonna. Il sortit du club avec ses affaires, bailla à s'en rompre la mâchoire avant de prendre la direction de son appartement où son frère et sa sœur devaient dormir.

Il marchait dans le vide jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'interpelle, il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils se demandant s'il s'agissait bien de la même voix qui le faisait frissonner.

—Oï gamin ! Tu comptes vraiment rentrer à pied à une telle heure ?

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour redescendre sur Terre et comprendre que son patron, qui lui faisait des avances, lui parlait. Actuellement, il avait l'air plus froid qu'autre chose mais Eren avait remarqué qu'en tant normal, l'homme était glacial avec ses amis.

—Euh… Oui ? Répondit-il simplement en fronçant les sourcils.

Livaï soupira exaspéré par l'attitude du jeune homme, actuellement, il avait l'air parfaitement débile. Il sortit ses clés de voiture l'invitant du regard à monter. Eren aurait pu refuser mais il était trop fatigué pour décliner et puis, cela partait d'un geste sympathique et d'après ce qu'il avait compris de son patron, ses avances n'étaient jamais lourdes et il le traitait respectueusement malgré les apparences.

Il monta silencieusement dans la voiture, c'était une voiture simple mais certainement chère, noire bien évidemment et l'intérieur sentait le propre comme si elle était neuve. Eren attacha sa ceinture quand il entendit Livaï s'asseoir sur siège conducteur, c'est soudainement qu'il se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Il était dans la voiture de son patron qui le ramenait chez lui. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'aucun des employés n'ait vu ce manège.

Les premiers kilomètres se firent silencieux et très vite, la réalité frappa Eren.

—Euh… J'habite…

—Je sais, je te rappelle que je t'ai envoyé un cadeau, coupa Livaï avec froideur ce qui fit frissonner le brun.

—Ah oui… C'est vrai, merci d'ailleurs… rigola-t-il pour combler la gêne.

Livaï haussa un sourcil observant sa réaction dans le rétroviseur quand un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'en alla rapidement si bien que le brun avait cru rêver.

Le brun tourna alors dans le coin de la rue, se gara et Eren se prépara à sortir.

—Merci… dit-il encore une fois encore gêné d'avoir abusé de la gentillesse de son supérieur.

—Tu vis dans un quartier de merde gamin, tu sais ça ? Se contenta de dire Livaï qui observait la rue avec dégoût.

Eren n'en revenait pas de telles paroles, il garda son ton calme mais détestait lorsque l'on critiquait son mode de vie. Bien sûr qu'il savait que ce quartier était pourri ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix non plus !

—Eh bien, on ne possède pas tous une multitude d'entreprises, répondit-il cette fois-ci avec assurance.

Le regard que son locuteur lui lança lui disait qu'il avait franchi la limite, il s'attendait à être frappé, voir même viré mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

Livaï lui souriait. Pas un sourire rempli de luxure, ni même un faux sourire que les patrons utilisaient face aux employés. Non, un vrai sourire, chaleureux, amical, honnête, si bien que le brun se perdit dans ce sourire. Le noiraud le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, il se surprit à se sentir rougir et s'excusa en sortant de la voiture la tête baissée. Il venait de rougir devant son patron, pire encore, il avait clairement montré qu'il était sous le charme de lui.

—J'ai jamais dit que c'était mauvais de vivre ici, déclara alors Livaï tandis que la portière était encore ouverte, Moi aussi j'ai commencé dans un endroit comme ça.

Finalement, il s'en alla laissant le brun surpris devant son immeuble. Décidément, Eren n'avait pas à dire, il se retrouvait toujours dans des situations loufoques et dignes des films les plus ridicule, à moins qu'il ne soit celui qui génère le ridicule en question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages de snk ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**UNE AMITIÉ DANGEREUSE**_

Eren venait tout juste de passer le seuil de sa porte qu'il voyait Mikasa endormit sur le canapé, son visage se crispa, un plaid était installé sur ses épaules et un coussin avait été placé derrière son cou. C'était certainement Armin qui avait installé confortablement leur sœur.

Le brun se servit rapidement un verre d'eau tout en observant depuis la cuisine Mikasa qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Il songea au sourire que son patron lui avait lancé, un frisson le parcourut à cette vision. Il le trouvait très beau, il ne pouvait le nier. Sans parler de ses dernières paroles, il avait insinué venir également d'un quartier pourri, Eren n'avait pas halluciné. Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela ? Sans réellement le savoir, le brun était mitigé sur le petit bonhomme.

Le silence dans l'appartement était presque assourdissant après le bruit des basses du club, les oreilles d'Eren auraient dû être habituées à la forte musique, et puis, le personnel portait des protections auditives après tout. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sourd pendant une trentaine de minutes.

Il lâcha un soupir épuisé, il n'avait même pas le courage d'aller jusque dans sa chambre. Il envisagea donc de s'installer aux côtés de Mikasa comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que leur père faisait une crise.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur le divan, la voix d'Armin se fit entendre.

—Elle s'est endormie i peu près une heure, expliqua le plus jeune avec son calme naturel.

L'adolescent portait un t-shirt d'astronomie, c'était son habit fétiche. Le brun le lui avait offert à ses onze ans quand ils étaient encore séparés, depuis, Armin le portait régulièrement comme un gage de promesse, celle de ne plus laisser personne les séparer.

—Vous n'auriez pas dû m'attendre… Vous allez être fatigués en cours demain… soupira celui-ci qui commençait à culpabiliser.

Armin le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, de l'incompréhension et de l'inquiétude se lisaient dans son regard.

—Eren, demain c'est les épreuves des dernières années, il n'y a pas cours, dit-il avec un ton grave.

Le concerné frissonna, en effet, il avait oublié ce détail. Ces derniers jours, le jeune homme était extrêmement fatigué, il n'était même pas allé courir une seule fois cette semaine. Il en avait même oublié que son frère et sa sœur n'avaient pas cours pendant plusieurs jours.

—D'ailleurs, c'était qui la voiture noire qui t'a ramené ? Rajouta le blond intrigué. Il arborait un sourire en coin ce qui fit rougir Eren qui repensa encore une fois à monsieur Ackerman.

—Ah ça ! C'est juste un… ami, il a proposé de me ramener vu que je l'ai _aidé_, mentit-il à moitié.

Armin n'en parut pas persuadé, il se contenta de le fixer comme s'il analysait et lisait un de ses livres, chose dont Eren avait horreur. Il n'aimait pas qu'on essaye de lire en lui même s'il s'agissait de son frère, cela avait le don de l'agacer.

—Tu sais, si tu fréquentes quelqu'un, tu peux nous le dire… Je veux dire, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas été avec quelqu'un, ça peut te faire du bien, poursuivit le blond alors que l'aîné faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

Fréquenter quelqu'un, pourquoi pas, pensa-t-il, mais pas son patron. Eren s'attendait à ce que son frère comprenne la situation dès la présence du bouquet de fleurs, après tout, ce n'était pas chose commune que l'on faisait entre amis et, bien qu'Armin ait douté pendant quelques temps de la relation que Jean et lui entretenaient durant l'adolescence, il avait compris qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié, si ce n'est une forme de fraternité.

—Euh ouais, t'en fais pas Armin, je te jure que c'est personne, vraiment, s'exclama-t-il en secouant les mains comme pour le persuader, mais aussi se persuader. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et le blond fut face encore une fois à une défaite, lui qui s'était dit que ce soir, il réussirait à faire parler son frère qui s'était énormément renfermé depuis des années maintenant, c'était un échec.

Tristement, Armin souhaita bonne nuit à l'aîné avant de rejoindre sa chambre afin de poursuivre sa lecture nocturne. Quand à Eren, son regard se reporta sur Mikasa, il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle dormait dans le salon. Leur canapé était loin d'être confortable, il s'installa alors à sa droite et passa une main autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle soit installée sur lui et non sur les coussins durs comme du béton de leur canapé.

Elle dormait tellement fermement qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée au contact d'Eren, sa sœur avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait. Profitant de ce moment de calme, Eren ferma les yeux à son tour. Il pouvait encore entendre les basses et ses oreilles sifflaient toujours bien que l'effet s'atténuait de minute en minute.

S'il faisait bien attention, il pouvait sentir son corps tanguer comme lorsqu'on avait trop bu et que l'on s'allongeait. Cette sensation se faisait de plus en plus ressentir dernièrement, il ne comprenait pas spécialement puisque sa dernière cuite datait désormais. Il mit alors ça sur le compte de la fatigue en se disant que de toutes manières, il aurait bientôt une semaine de vacances.

Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit sans le réaliser si bien que le matin, c'est Mikasa se redressant qui le réveilla. Le jeune adulte pensait alors avoir juste fermer les yeux une seconde et fut étonner de s'être endormi ainsi.

Sa sœur lui lança un sourire gêné avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de lui demander s'il avait bien dormi. Le brun acquiesça et lui affirma alors qu'il allait préparer le petit déjeuner, Mikasa l'interrompit alors sévèrement lui disant qu'il allait se recoucher, cette fois-ci dans son lit, et qu'aujourd'hui, c'était elle et Armin qui s'occupaient de tout.

Le cœur d'Eren se serra tandis qu'il se sentait pitoyable mais il savait que sa cadette avait raison, il était encore épuisé, ses yeux lui brûlaient et il ne tenait même plus debout correctement.

A contrecœur, il suivit l'ordre de sa sœur et se réinstalla dans son lit. Il s'endormit dans l'immédiat jusqu'à ce que sa sœur ne lui apporte le petit déjeuner dans sa chambre.

—Je suis pas handicapé non plus Mikasa, tu sais ? Rigola-t-il pour cacher son malaise.

Elle n'en parut pas convaincue mais ne dit rien de plus et lui dit alors que s'il avait besoin d'elle, elle était dans le salon et qu'Armin dormait encore étant donné qu'il avait dû se coucher à l'heure où le soleil se levait. Eren fut obligé de ricaner, il était vrai qu'Armin vivait en décaler, un peu comme un vampire. Il passait tellement de temps à lire qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte du temps qui passait, le brun était persuadé que s'il pouvait lire sous la douche, il le ferait.

Après avoir fini, il débarrassa et prit tout de même sa douche avant de ne plus avoir de force et de se rallonger dans son lit. Encore une fois, il s'endormit comme si les heures de sommeil précédentes ne l'avaient pas requinquées.

Mikasa avait beau faire de son mieux, elle avait dû mal à cacher son inquiétude. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Eren enchaînait le même rythme de vie entre boulot et éducation. Encore, lorsque le brun s'exerçait au sport, il pouvait encore se sortir de ce cercle, de même lorsqu'il faisait une soirée avec ses rares amis.

Mais dernièrement, Mikasa avait remarqué que le brun ne faisait plus rien outre son boulot et sa présence auprès de sa famille. Le reste du temps, il dormait et ne paraissait même pas revigoré, il avait même l'air encore plus épuisé.

Armin aussi l'avait remarqué, il trouvait que son frère n'avait plus réellement d'ambitions comme il pouvait en avoir eu auparavant, c'était comme s'il vivait en décalé. Il était présent pour les problèmes d'adulte comme les finances et le fait d'être un tuteur légal, en revanche, dans sa vie privée, le jeune homme était complètement perdu. Un jour, le blond avait entendu une conversation téléphonique sérieuse de son frère avec son meilleur ami Jean. Eren avait déclaré mot pour mot qu'il en avait marre de tout et qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver le temps de vivre, pire encore, il n'avait même plus envie de faire des efforts pour rencontrer du monde ni même s'amuser. Il voulait juste faire ce qu'il avait à faire et prendre soin de ceux auxquels il tenait.

Lorsque le blond avait tenté d'amener le sujet, Eren s'était braqué et lui avait juste rétorquer que c'était la vie d'adulte. Armin aurait menti s'il avait dit que ses paroles ne l'avaient pas choqué, jamais le brun ne lui avait adressé un tel ton. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on empiète sur ses sentiments personnels, mais à ce point, le cadet en avait été blessé.

Finalement, l'après-midi tourna et Eren ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois malgré les efforts de Mikasa pour l'inciter à déjeuner. Son inquiétude se confirma lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait de la fièvre. Le brun, qui avait fini par se lever, lui avait assurer que ce n'était rien de grave et qu'il pouvait quand même travailler mais son frère et sa sœur avait soutenu que non, cette nuit, il resterait là.

Résigné, il appela Nuska avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour prendre sa soirée, la noiraude accepta sans broncher puisque de toutes manières, Eren avait déjà des heures en trop sur son planning puisque le brun passait son temps à remplacer les absents. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était lui qu'on remplacerait. Elle lui souhaita alors un bon rétablissement et lui assura que le lendemain, il pouvait également prendre congé avant de raccrocher.

Il fut alors forcé de manger puisque que malencontreusement, il avait loupé le midi, et sans grand étonnement, il se recoucha s'endormant à peine sa tête touchait l'oreiller.

Du côté de Nuska, elle avait décidé de se partager les services d'Eren avec Jean, les deux étant les plus proches du brun et personne n'étant disposé à venir travailler dans l'immédiat, ils s'étaient arrangés de cette manière.

Alice ou Christa n'avait pas caché son inquiétude quand à l'absence de son tuteur, Lady lui avait juste assuré que ce n'était rien de grave, du moins, en apparence puisqu'elle savait inconsciemment que le brun rechutait.

Avant de faire sa connaissance, elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé ainsi. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il travaillait ici mais auparavant, il enchaînait divers petits boulots et parfois, il en exerçait plusieurs en même temps. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être serveur le jour et livreur de pizza la nuit. Elle s'était longuement demandé comment il s'était retrouvé dans l'étiquette de danseur, en tant que tutrice, elle s'inquiétait bien sûr de son neveu. Si au début il préférait garder le silence, à force de se fréquenter, ils étaient devenus amis et il lui avait alors avoué qu'il était tombé deux fois en burn-out en deux ans.

Nuska savait qu'actuellement, ce n'était pas la fièvre qui causait l'état du brun, c'était une rechute. Mais Nuska savait aussi qu'Eren réussissait toujours à se relever et qu'il n'était pas seul bien qu'il en ait l'impression. Armin et Mikasa étaient là pour le surveiller, surtout que leurs grandes vacances approchaient, Jean et elle aussi étaient énormément présents dans la vie du brun. Cependant, pour avoir faire des burn-outs dans sa vie passée, elle savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple et sans le vouloir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

—Lady, tu sers la table 7, Bloody-Mary, déclara Annie la sortant de ses pensées.

Sans attendre, la noiraude s'empara de la boisson avant de s'y rendre et de voir qu'il s'agissait de Monsieur Ackerman à cette table. Elle fronça les sourcils trouvant surprenant de le voir aussi fréquemment dernièrement. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un habitué du coin.

—Votre verre Monsieur, dit-elle avec un sourire différent de celui qu'elle offrait aux clients.

Livaï la regarda froidement mais Nuska avait l'habitude, elle s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il l'interpella.

—Je pensais que tu faisais moins de services depuis que tu avais été promu, dit-il simplement en haussant un sourcil.

Nuska serra les dents, elle savait que Livaï avait horreur lorsqu'un de ses employés posait congé cependant, elle ne pouvait faire autrement en tant que tutrice, supérieure, et amie.

—Je remplace un employé malade Monsieur, répondit-elle priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne demande pas le nom de l'employé mystère.

Sans grande surprise, Livaï la fixa avec un agacement palpable. La noiraude n'en démordit pas, il était peut-être le patron de ses lieux, elle était en charge de veiller sur le bien-être des employés. Il en valait tout d'abord de la popularité du lieu mais aussi de la sécurité des travailleurs.

—Et cet employé ne serait pas Titan par hasard ? Poursuivit le supérieur d'un air tout aussi froid.

Nuska failli s'étouffer à l'entente du nom de scène d'Eren, il était rare que Livaï ne connaisse les noms des employés du Wings of Freedom et encore moins leurs noms de scène puisque l'homme ne mettait jamais un pied dans son club. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils tout en restant professionnel, elle en était sûre désormais, le patron avait quelque chose à voir avec Eren. Elle était la seule en contact avec lui de tous les employés, le fait qu'Eren devienne son serveur attitré aurait déjà dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

—C'est exact Monsieur, Titan est dans l'incapacité de travailler aujourd'hui, je l'ai mis en congé pour deux jours. Il a des heures sups à son compte donc ce n'est pas un problème, expliqua-t-elle attendant patiemment que son patron ne la libère.

—Je vois, répondit simplement le petit homme à l'air hautain. Il se concentra sur son verre et Nuska en déduisit qu'elle pouvait disposer.

Sur sa route, elle croisa Jean qui la regardait surpris l'air de se demander pourquoi le patron était encore dans le club ce soir.

Livaï tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa frustration, il avait beau se mentir à lui-même et dire qu'il n'était attiré par le brun que physiquement, quelque chose dans ses yeux avait éveillé son attention. Forcément, il était frustré de ne pas voir les pupilles émeraudes ce soir, c'était bien la seule occasion qu'il avait de pouvoir le voir.

—Tiens, je te savais pas aussi friand de telles spectacles… déboula une voix de nulle part que Livaï reconnaissait entre mille.

—Milkovitch… soupira-t-il encore plus agacé. La grise prenait toujours un plaisir certain à tirer sur ses nerfs.

Celle-ci eut un sourire satisfait avant de porter son mojito à ses lèvres l'air de rien. Ses yeux violets analysaient la salle et s'arrêtèrent quelque seconde sur Lady qui servait d'autres clients.

—Relax' Ackerman, je suis pas venu pour toi. Je suis venu pour m'assurer de la sécurité de Nuska, expliqua la grise en soupirant avant de déposer son verre sur la table.

L'Ackerman en question haussa un sourcil l'air de lui demander si elle n'avait pas mieux à faire comme gérer le business du clan Milkovitch. Elle lui répondit en tirant la langue provoquant un soupir de la part du noiraud qui trouvait la grise beaucoup trop enfantine pour son âge et surtout, pour sa position.

—Je te retourne la réflexion, rétorqua-t-elle avec provocation avant de poursuivre, Enfin… J'imagine que tu es déçu de l'absence d'Eren…

Cette fois-ci Livaï se retint de tirer une balle entre les yeux de la Milkovitch, Mika se contenta au contraire de rire ravie de la réaction du concerné.

—Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Mika, réponds moi vite avant que je te tue rapidement, demanda Livaï froidement.

Mika prit un air consterné face aux fausses menaces, elle savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait le faire au risque de créer une guerre entre yakuzas. Elle reprit vite son sérieux en redéposant soigneusement ses yeux sur sa petite-amie.

—Je viens te donner des conseils, figures-toi…

—Des conseils ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

—Oui tu sais, pour obtenir Eren dans tes filets…

Maintenant Livaï en était sûr, si elle ne partait pas très vite, il y aurait un bain de sang dans son club. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de siroter son verre pour contenir son agacement grandissant.

Face au silence de celui-ci, Mika continua alors se fichant pas mal de la réaction du grincheux.

—Au lieu d'aller le voir sur son lieu de travail, invites le boire un café ou je sais pas, manger un bout. T'étonnes pas qu'il soit gêné par ta présence, t'es son putain de patron… Patron d'un club de strip-tease au passage.

A contrecœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle avait raison, mais d'une autre part, aller le voir chez lui directement pouvait le faire paraître pour un stalker.

—Donc, tu viens dans mon club pour me donner des conseils sur les relations ? Demanda-t-il comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Je te rappelle que je gère plusieurs business, les relations ne sont pas un problème pour moi.

La grise éclata alors de rire sous sa réflexion, c'était une réflexion logique mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Avec un regard provocateur et un sourire moqueur étirant la cicatrice sur sa joue droite, elle répondit.

—Tu sais… Créer une relation privée, c'est différent d'une relation entre business men, ou yakuzas…. Ne le prends pas mal mais, tes seuls amis sont Erwin, Hanji et moi. Et encore, si Hanji n'avait pas forcé et que je t'avais pas retenu de la tuer, vous ne le seriez pas. Quand à Erwin, votre amitié a commencé sur un coup d'un soir. Et toi et moi, on sait très bien que l'on ne serait jamais ami si nos familles n'avaient pas de contrat. Toi et moi on a grandi ensemble, tu es comme un cousin pour moi alors je te connais… Les seules relations que tu as eu qui étaient « normales », c'était Farlan et Isabel, c'est tout.

Livaï savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, ils avaient grandi ensemble donc elle mieux que quiconque le connaissait. Il soupira se résignant à écouter ses 'conseils' mettant de côté sa fierté et sa dignité. La Milkovitch prit sa réaction comme une incitation à poursuivre.

—Comme je disais, invites-le quelque part pour apprendre à le découvrir, pas besoin de hacker ses données personnelles pour le connaître tu sais… Tu as juste à lui demander, accusa-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Le yakuza se promit alors de tuer Hanji qui avait dû balancer l'information. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'était au courant de cette histoire.

—Mais dans tous les cas, n'oublies pas une chose Rivaille, dit-elle gravement attirant son attention, elle utilisait rarement son véritable prénom, N'oublies pas qui tu es réellement et ce que ça peut encourir… On vit dans un monde dangereux toi et moi, obligatoirement, on expose nos proches. Mais j'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler pas vrai ? Toi mieux que personne en connaît les conséquences…

Il acquiesça silencieusement sachant pertinemment à quel point elle avait raison.

—J'imagine que tu me dis ça parce que tu as autre chose en tête, dit-il d'un air inquisiteur.

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui acquiesça d'un air grave. Elle but à son tour une gorgée de son cocktail et croisa les jambes avec élégance.

—Dork vend sur le territoire des Milkovitch, expliqua celle-ci en prenant son masque de mafieuse.

L'Ackerman n'était nullement surpris, Naile Dork avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'approprier ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Lui aussi avait déjà été en conflit avec lui par le passé et si la tête des clans n'était pas intervenu, du sang aurait baigné les rues de la ville.

—Et en quoi ça me concerne ? Demanda-t-il avec neutralité.

Il s'attira un regard glacial de la part de la grise mais ne broncha pas. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

—Laisses-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire Rivaille, j'ai mis à disposition mes hommes de main pour reprendre ton territoire. J'en attends la même chose de ta part, après tout, _nous _sommes cousins, pas vrai ? Entre famille, on devrait se soutenir…

Son ton était menaçant et on sentait la tension qui montait entre les deux têtes de clan. Autour d'eux, certains clients s'étaient éloignés voyant les tensions monter, ils ne savaient pas réellement la source du conflit étant donné qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu en revanche, l'aura que dégageait les deux mafieux donnait froid dans le dos.

—Je comprends… Je veux bien mettre certains de mes hommes à ta disposition en gage de soutien familial. Mais… N'oublies pas qu'il faut en parler à Reiss, tu sais à quel point il a horreur des disputes de famille… répondit-il après analyse de la situation.

Mika se leva alors, verre vide en main, avant de jeter un dernier regard à son compagnon et ami.

—Je sais Ackerman, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, déclara-t-elle froidement avant de disparaître.

Certains membres du clan Milkovitch et Ackerman trouvaient la relation entre les deux leaders plutôt étrange. Parfois, ils pouvaient paraître fusionnels et semblables à des frères et sœurs mais une fois leur place de mafieux en jeu, on pouvait se demander s'ils n'allaient pas s'entre-tuer devant tout le monde.

Les plus anciens étaient rassurés d'une part du pacte qui avait été signé entre Ackerman et Milkovitch par le passé. Si aujourd'hui les deux clans étaient en paix, cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Les deux clans venaient de pays différent et s'étaient installés il y avait une quinzaine d'années de cela. Les Milkovitch venaient de Russie et les Ackerman de Japon, ils étaient déjà une puissance internationale en terme de mafia, pas autant puissant que les Reiss certes, mais c'était les acteurs principaux des marchés. Les deux puissances s'étaient alors confrontées, une guerre de gang avait alors éclaté dans la plupart des rues, les russes contre les japonais, c'était un véritable bain de sang. C'est alors la génération d'Azarov Andreï Milkovitch et Kenny Ackerman qui avait mis un terme à la guerre en signant ce contrat en gage d'amitié.

La relation entre Kenny et Azarov était aussi déconcertante que celle de Rivaille et de Mikaël. Pendant la guerre, ils avaient noué une amitié et se respectaient énormément, pourtant, cela ne les empêchait pas d'envoyer des hommes s'entre-tuer. Beaucoup savaient que si les anciens n'avaient pas cédé la place à cette génération, les guerres auraient encore continuées longtemps cependant, les plus anciens n'étaient pas pour autant rassurés lorsqu'ils voyaient Mikaël et Rivaille réunis en tant que mafieux.

Si le chef des Reiss mais aussi le parrain de la plupart des clans, n'était pas intervenu, les choses auraient certainement empiré.

Sur cette réflexion, Livaï partit alors avant de jeter un regard respectueux à Nuska. Dans le monde mafioso, il était important de traiter avec respect le conjoint ou la conjointe d'un chef. Quittant l'établissement, il se demanda comment il allait se dépatouiller pour nouer des liens avec Eren mais surtout, comment éviter une énième massacre à cause de Naile Dork.

Chez le Jäeger, les choses étaient plus simples Nuska avait appelé le brun afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, elle lui avait affirmé qu'il avait besoin de repos et qu'elle lui donnait encore une autre soirée pour compenser avec ses heures sups. Eren se retrouvait alors décontenancé, il n'avait pas réellement l'habitude de ne pas se préparer pour aller travailler.

Le brun avait donc passé sa matinée avec son frère et sa sœur, devant une série quand il était finalement parti se laver vers les onze heure.

Pendant qu'il se préparait, Armin et Mikasa préparaient le repas avec ce qu'il restait dans le frigo, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Eren leur avait promis d'aller faire les courses dans la journée mais Mikasa avait insisté pour les faire à sa place. L'aîné s'était contenté de soupirer se doutant bien qu'une fois que la noiraude avait une idée en tête, il était quasiment impossible de lui enlever.

Alors qu'Armin lisait son livre sur la psychologie et que Mikasa faisait bouillir de l'eau, ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte de l'appartement. Ils se regardèrent intrigués sachant qu'ils n'attendaient personne, peut-être était-ce Jean qui voulait voir Eren après sa journée de repos.

Mikasa alla alors ouvrir sous le regard d'Armin avant qu'elle ne tombe sur un homme assez petit, il faisait une tête de moins qu'elle mais avait le regard tout aussi expressif que la cadette du brun. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, Mikasa dévisageant l'individu à la peau pâle, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, habillé avec élégance mais restant dans une certaine modestie.

—Vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux méfiante face à l'étranger.

Livaï de son côté faisait de même avec la sœur d'Eren, son regard se faisait glacial mais il se disait qu'elle restait la sœur de celui qu'il l'intriguait alors il devait la jouer correctement.

—Je suis un ami d'Eren, j'ai appris qu'il n'était pas très bien alors je suis venu le voir, expliqua-t-il tentant de cacher le dédain dans sa voix.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils cette fois-ci, elle s'apprêta à répondre qu'elle connaissait tous les amis d'Eren et qu'il ne figurait pas sur la liste cependant, Armin intervint derrière elle l'invitant à rentrer à sa place.

—Asseyez-vous, Eren est dans la salle de bain, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le yakuza observa l'environnement de son dulcinée, il était plutôt propre et organisé, mais pour un maniaque comme Livaï, ce n'était pas assez. Il essaya de contrôler son penchant ménager avant de s'asseoir sur le siège que le blond lui présentait dans la cuisine. Armin lui dit alors qu'Eren devrait arriver dans la minute.

Observant encore les alentours, Livaï tomba sur le livre que l'adolescent tenait entre les mains.

—'_La cognition : du neurone à la société' _? C'est un livre intéressant que tu lis, c'est plutôt étrange pour un gosse, dit-il simplement alors qu'il avait attiré l'attention d'Armin pendant que Mikasa dévisageait encore le petit homme.

—Ouais, je l'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque du lycée… Je crois bien être le seul, répondit-il en rigolant.

Livaï esquissa un bref sourire trouvant sa réflexion assez drôle, cependant il disparut assez vite.

—Si tu t'intéresses tant que ça à la psychologie des émotions humaines, lis '_Psychologie de la motivation et des émotions' _de Johnmarshall Reeve. Ça traite du même sujet avec une méthodologie différente, conseilla Livaï qui avait longtemps étudié le comportement des hommes afin de pouvoir manipuler ses ennemis.

Armin nota immédiatement la référence ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait la même passion qu'était la psychologie. Il était loin de se douter que Livaï se fichait pas mal des ouvrages universitaires sur cette discipline. Il en avait juste eu besoin pour s'imposer en tant que leader.

—Vous vous intéressez aussi à la psychologie ? Demanda-t-il avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Pendant un instant, le yakuza trouvait que le blond avait les mêmes yeux brillants qu'Isabel, ces mêmes yeux avides de savoir. La seule différence, c'est qu'Isabel n'avait jamais aimé les études.

—Plus ou moins, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Armin se leva alors pour se servir un café, il en proposa à leur invité qui déclina poliment. Soudain, le blond observa l'extérieur par la fenêtre avant de voir la même voiture noire garé en bas de chez eux.

—C'est vous qui avez ramené Eren l'autre soir ? Questionna celui-ci toujours en souriant.

Mikasa restait dans son coin et ne semblait pas apprécier la présence de l'autre Ackerman, elle ne pipait pas mot et préférait écouter l'échange entre son frère et l'invité.

—En effet, répondit simplement Livaï de son naturel froid.

—Merci, s'exprima Armin ce qui surprit Livaï qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le remerciait, C'est très gentil à vous de l'avoir raccompagné, le quartier n'est pas très… sympathique de nuit alors ça nous rassure de savoir qu'un ami l'a ramené, pas vrai Mikasa ?

Celle-ci acquiesça à contre cœur replongeant son nez dans le repas, au même moment, Eren débarqua en jogging, torse à l'air comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lors des week-ends de ce type.

Il fut surpris de voir Livaï et son visage se mit à prendre une teinte rougeâtre, le noiraud tenta de cacher son sourire et ce fut Armin qui le sauva.

—Oh Eren, ton ami est venu prendre de tes nouvelles ! s'exclama celui-ci toujours en souriant.

Le brun tentait de cacher son malaise comme il le pouvait, il n'échappait pas à Mikasa en revanche.

—Bonjour, je ne pensais pas que vous… enfin que tu serais là, se corrigea-t-il se disant que cela paraîtrait suspect de vouvoyer un ami, Euh… Je vais m'habiller, j'arrive !

Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir quand le noiraud prit alors la parole avec moins de froideur que lorsqu'il s'adressait à son frère.

—Mets quelque chose de passable gamin, on va manger dehors.

Mikasa le foudroya du regard tandis qu'Armin au contraire semblait ravi que son aîné sorte enfin de chez eux.

Intérieurement, Eren se maudissait et maudissait au passage tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui et il se retrouvait à dîner avec son patron. Il ouvrit alors son armoire cherchant quelque chose de passable mais ne trouvait que des sweat-shirts, des t-shirts de groupe de rock ou de jeux et des jeans déchirés. Il décida alors de prendre un t-shirt blanc et son seul jean non-troué qu'il sortait à chaque occasion. S'emparant de ses converses en vitesse, il prit son porte-feuille et déboula dans le salon.

—Tu viens… Euh… Enfin, tu viens, lança-t-il à l'Ackerman sous le regard étonné de son frère et de sa sœur.

Il n'avait pu faire autrement puisqu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom.

—J'arrive Eren, ne t'en fais pas, on est pas en retard. J'ai réservé pour 12h30, s'amusa Livaï qui lui lança un sourire moqueur que seul le brun aperçu.

Eren se jura alors de ne plus jamais manqué un jour de boulot si c'était pour se retrouver en compagnie de son patron le lendemain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses reviews :)**

**BlueRavenCordyr : **_Tout d'abord merci ! J'ai vraiment essayé de faire le plus réel possible pour éviter le genre d'erreurs qui peuvent parfois m'horripiler dans certaines histoires ahah :') C'est vraiment sympa que tu es noté le côté ordonné et fragile à la fois, c'était ce que je voulais le plus faire ressortir ! En tout cas merci de ton commentaire, ils me font toujours autant plaisir !:D_

**Reapersis : **_Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît !:D_

**Phoenix Carmin : **_Merci beaucoup ahah ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir:) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire alors ! _

**Miki Ackerman : **_Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire:)_

**HelenaHale : **_Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira:)_

**Les personnages de SNK ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**NANAKOROBIYAOKI**_

C'était la deuxième fois qu'Eren se retrouvait dans la voiture de son patron, la deuxième fois en une semaine. Quand tout ceci avait commencé, il n'aurait jamais pensé déjeuner avec lui, d'ailleurs il s'était interdit de s'en rapprocher.

Le brun avait beau se dire qu'il s'était résigné à accepter ce repas parce que sa famille avait été dans la pièce et qu'il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, il savait également qu'il aurait pu dire non. Eren n'était pas du genre à baisser la tête et dire amen à tout, patron ou pas.

S'il ne se mentait pas à lui-même, Eren savait qu'il était attiré par son patron, celui-ci avait un certain charisme qui ne laissait pas indifférent. Mais avouer une telle chose, c'était dangereux, lui qui aimait foncer à travers les portes interdites, cette fois-ci, il avait fait fort en se laissant charmer par monsieur Ackerman.

C'est ainsi qu'il restait silencieux dans la voiture du plus riche, les mains nouées entre elle à chercher un sujet de conversation. Livaï, lui, était concentré sur la route, il ne s'occupait guère du malaise face auquel Eren nageait.

L'Ackerman n'était pas du style à se laisser surprendre par les situations, son métier lui apprenant, il gardait une posture froide et supérieure comme il avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était entouré.

Les paroles de Mika lui revinrent alors en mémoire, il s'agissait d'une relation privée et non d'une négociation entre haut-placé. Il soupira intérieurement se disant que s'il voulait déstresser Eren, il fallait le faire maintenant avant d'arriver au restaurant.

—T'es toujours aussi nerveux gamin, dit-il alors avec son tact légendaire.

S'il n'avait pas calmé le stress du brun, il avait au moins attiré son regard.

—Je ne suis pas un _gamin_, j'ai 21 ans, répliqua-t-il visiblement vexé.

Livaï rigola mentalement avant de lui répondre à son tour.

—Tu as tout juste la majorité donc t'es encore un gamin pour moi.

Cette fois-ci, Eren ne paraissait plus stressé mais au contraire énervé, le noiraud était satisfait d'avoir enlevé l'angoisse qui le pesait.

—ça va ! C'est pas comme si vous étiez plus âgé que moi, vous avez quoi, 23 ans ?! Rétorqua le concerné les bras croisés en regardant le rétroviseur.

—Arrêtes de me vouvoyer _gamin, _et j'ai 27 ans, s'exclama finalement Livaï toujours avec autant de froideur même si cela ne semblait pas déranger le plus jeune.

Eren tourna brusquement la tête n'en revenant pas, l'homme à sa droite faisait tout sauf 27 ans, il était petit et il avait un visage plutôt jeune. Il tenta de dissimuler sa surprise tant bien que mal cependant, avec le sourire moqueur que Livaï avait, ce fut difficile. Ils roulèrent alors en silence jusqu'au lieu que le noiraud avait réservé. Finalement, Eren préférait ce silence si c'était pour finir par hausser la voix.

Il se concentra sur les rues qui défilaient sous ses yeux avant de se rendre compte que ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec son quartier. Ils étaient non loin du boulevard de Sina, quartier fréquenter par les plus hautes classes sociales possibles. Il se sentit frissonner à l'idée que même les poubelles devaient avoir plus de valeurs que son propre appartement.

—Euh… Excusez-moi, où va-t-on manger ? Osa-t-il demander brisant le silence confortablement installé.

Livaï ne répondit pas immédiatement, il prit à droite et déboula sur un parking avec un nombre de voitures de luxe incalculables. Un voiturier les attendait sans qu'Eren n'ait toujours eu sa réponse. L'homme donna ses clés au professionnel qui s'en empara et leur souhaita une bonne journée.

Finalement, dès qu'il fut devant un grand bâtiment blanc, étincelant et à plusieurs étages, Livaï daigna lui répondre.

—Je vois que la petite sirène a enfin retrouvé sa voix, lança-t-il sur un ton provocateur.

—C'est plus à moi de vous dire ça ! J'aime juste savoir où je vais ! s'agaça-t-il avant de soupirer exaspéré par le comportement de son supérieur, il reporta son regard sur le bâtiment. Il portait le nom de 'L'underground', il fronça les sourcils s'attirant un regard intrigué de la part de son patron.

—Un problème morveux ? Demanda le noiraud avec froideur.

Celui-ci se retourna et lança un sourire au plus âgé, sourire qui surprit d'abord Livaï puis qui charma encore plus celui-ci. Eren était vraiment une expression à lui-même et rester de temps en temps avec des personnes aussi expressives et uniques lui faisait du bien.

—C'est juste que le nom du restaurant est étrange quand on a grandi vers chez moi, l'underground, c'est pas un endroit très… fréquentable, répondit alors le brun alors que Livaï ne pouvait qu'acquiescer puisque avant que Kenny ne vienne le chercher, il grandissait là-bas avec sa mère.

—C'est vrai, dit alors l'Ackerman avant de l'inviter à le suivre tout en lui disant que l'endroit lui appartenait. Cela ne parut pas surprendre Eren ou si cela l'avait surpris, il l'avait extrêmement bien caché.

En réalité, plus Eren passait du temps avec Livaï, plus il l'admirait. L'homme gérait tellement de business que c'était presque impensable pour lui, sans parler du fait que lui aussi avait sous-entendu venir d'un quartier pourri. L'Ackerman était l'image mêmde du succès et cela impressionnait encore plus le brun qui se demandait ce que son supérieur pouvait bien lui trouver, à lui, le loser strip-teaseur.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans le bâtiment avant de se faire saluer par un hôte qui les invita à prendre l'ascenseur. L'endroit était luxueux, véritablement, pas ce faux luxe que l'on pouvait voir dans le club.

Le sol était fait de marbre étincelant, les piliers certainement de cristal, tout était magnifique jusqu'au tapis. De plus, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de poussière.

L'ascenseur également était impressionnant, ce n'était qu'une cage certes, mais cette cage était dix fois plus belle que son appartement et celui de Jean réunis.

Ils montèrent encore deux ou trois minutes avant d'entendre le ding sonore leur indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés.

C'était le dernier étage, l'endroit était moins rempli de personnes que les étages précédents pour le plus grand bonheur d'Eren. L'étage ressemblait plus à un endroit privé puisqu'il n'apercevait que des employés qui s'attelaient au service. Le brun ne put faire autrement que se sentir privilégié même si cela le gênait légèrement, il ne voulait pas abuser de l'argent de son patron.

Une fois assis à leur table, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une vue intégrale sur la ville, Eren était époustouflé par une telle vision. De sa place, il avait la sensation de dominer la ville et il pouvait oublier l'espace d'un instant sa vie misérable.

—Vue impressionnante, pas vrai ? Le sortit Livaï de ses pensées avant d'appeler un serveur et de lui ordonner à boire.

—J'aurais jamais pensé que la ville était aussi belle… murmura Eren surpris.

Contre toute attente, Livaï esquissa un sourire qu'Eren ne vit pas trop absorbé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le serveur vint alors leur déposer une bouteille de vin ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau, il leur présenta également la carte des menus.

Eren s'en empara gêné d'être dans un endroit aussi différent de son habitat naturel mais il n'allait pas dire pour autant qu'il détestait.

Il fut encore plus décontenancé lorsqu'il vit les prix mais surtout les noms des menus qui étaient indéchiffrables pour lui.

—Euh… Je peux pas vous rembourser… ça me gêne… dit-il alors en s'apprêtant à fermer la carte lorsqu'il vit une main fine et pâle l'en empêcher. Sans le vouloir, Eren rougit de ce contact si soudain.

—Je t'ai dit que je t'invitais gamin, c'est à mon tour de te faire une faveur, dit-il rappelant soudainement leur premier échange individuel.

Si c'était possible, Eren devint encore plus rouge, il décida alors de prendre le moins cher et le plus appétissant, un bœuf bourguignon, repas originaire de France tandis que le noiraud lui servait du vin.

Le silence s'installa alors rapidement, Eren profitant de la vue comme excuse, Livaï réfléchissant à un sujet de conversation. Sans trop savoir par où commencer, il se lança.

—Alors Eren, j'imagine que c'était ton frère et ta sœur que j'ai rencontré, débuta-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son vin.

Le concerné tourna immédiatement la tête avant de lui sourire, ce même sourire qui figeait Livaï tant il était authentique.

—Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas mon frère et ma sœur à proprement parlé vu que mes parents les ont adopté mais c'est tout comme, expliqua-t-il en prenant à son tour une gorgée de son vin.

Le noiraud connaissait la tragédie des Jaeger, cependant, il devait faire comme s'il n'était pas au courant au risque de perdre toutes ses chances avec le jeune homme.

—Et c'est toi qui en a la garde ? Poursuivit-il.

Si le brun parut décontenancé, il ne le montra pas et gardait toujours un sourire chaleureux.

—En fait, j'ai leur garde légale depuis mes 18 ans, nos parents sont morts quand j'avais 15 ans, expliqua Eren qui n'était plus réellement dérangé par le sujet.

—Je vois, excuses-moi je ne voulais pas aborder un tel sujet. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère est morte quand j'avais 8 ans, c'est mon oncle qui m'a pris en charge, expliqua à son tour le plus petit des deux.

Eren ne s'attendait pas à ce que son interlocuteur s'ouvre autant à lui, il commençait même à trouver le moment agréable. Ne voulant pas recréer du silence, il poursuivit la conversation.

—Je suis désolé aussi, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous… murmura-t-il avant de reprendre, Et où est-ce-que vous avez grandi ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

—Dans l'Underground, répondit Livaï ce qui surprit Eren, Et tutoies-moi, on est pas au travail.

Le serveur vint alors leur servir leur plat et le brun était émerveillé par la beauté des assiettes, sa réaction pouvait paraître enfantine néanmoins, Livaï savait très bien qu'il avait réagi de la même manière lorsque Kenny lui avait montré ce monde rempli d'argents.

—Et sinon, Eren, j'imagine que tu ne fais pas ce métier par envie, commença une nouvelle fois Livaï avant de prendre une bouchée de son steak et de l'avaler, Qu'est-ce-que tu aurais aimé faire si tu en avais l'occasion ?

La question prit de court le brun mais il se disait que quitte à parler de sujets sensibles, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis, il n'avait pas honte de parler de son métier à l'Ackerman puisqu'il était celui qui gérait ce club.

—Je me serais engagé dans l'armée en tant que soldat-médecin, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules et en s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de son interlocuteur qui se demandait pourquoi, En fait, j'ai toujours aimé aider les plus démunis et j'ai toujours eu la bougeotte… Ma mère était infirmière militaire alors, j'ai toujours baigné dans ce milieu.

Livaï l'écoutait attentivement, Eren vivait avec des principes fascinants, principes dont il n'avait pas l'habitude puisqu'il baignait depuis l'enfance dans le milieu yakuza.

—Et qu'est-ce-qui t'empêche de le faire maintenant, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Eren rigola doucement en reposant son verre, cette fois-ci, tout sentiment de malaise avait disparu.

—Quand Armin et Mikasa auront fini leurs études, ça sera trop tard pour moi, répondit simplement le brun avec une once de tristesse dans les yeux.

Le yakuza avait très vite cerné qui était Eren, le brun était du genre à tout sacrifier pour pouvoir faire vivre ceux dont il était proche. C'était honorable d'une part et tragique d'une autre, il se privait de bien des choses et subissait constamment pour les autres.

—De ce que j'en ai vu, ton frère et ta sœur sont assez matures pour vivre seul, tu devrais aussi penser à ta vie Eren, vis avant que ça ne soit trop tard…

Le brun savait qu'il avait raison, tout le monde le pensait mais personne ne le lui avait dit de vive voix. Juste pour cela, Livaï remontait dans son estime. Ils poursuivirent leur discussion calmement, échangeant parfois quelques blagues si bien que le duo apprit à se connaître et très vite, Eren comprit que le noiraud n'était pas celui que les autres employés s'amusaient à décrire.

Lorsque Livaï ramena le brun chez lui, ils restèrent un moment silencieux ne sachant trop quoi dire. C'est Eren qui brisa alors la glace.

—Pour ma surprise, c'était plutôt agréable, j'espère que l'on se remettra ça Livaï, déclara-t-il alors.

Le noiraud acquiesça, ses yeux baissèrent légèrement sur les lèvres d'Eren qui les pinçait comme s'il attendait quelque chose, et avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, son téléphone sonna interrompant le moment. Lorsqu'il le sortit, il vit sur l'écran le nom de Mika et poussa un soupir de frustration avant de raccrocher. Eren, sans le vouloir, vu le nom sur l'écran du téléphone mais ne soupçonna rien, après tout, il savait que les deux étaient amis et avaient grandi ensemble. En revanche Livaï bouillonnait, s'il n'avait pas eu cet appel, il aurait pu tenter un baiser simple mais un baiser malgré tout.

—Excuses-moi gamin, c'était plaisant. J'espère aussi qu'on remettra ça, dit-il alors avant de s'emparer d'une carte dans sa veste et de lui donner.

Eren le remercia et remonta alors chez lui en observant la carte, elle était simple mais belle, rien de très étonnant de la part de l'Ackerman. Le fond était en blanc et était écrit en italique _Livaï Ackerman _ainsi qu'une suite de chiffres. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait de son numéro.

Le brun rigola alors se disant que même si le plus âgé avait grandi dans l'Underground, il avait pris certaines habitudes de riche. Après tout, qui utilisait des cartes de visites avec son numéro inscrit d'une telle sorte, ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui demander son numéro comme une personne lambda. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Livaï Ackerman était tout sauf une personne lambda. Eren se rappela alors des derniers moments dans la voiture, si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné, ils auraient certainement échangé un baiser. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait voulu et Livaï avait eu ce regard, celui qui l'avait hypnotisé. Il soupira malgré lui, il était déçu mais se disait tout de même que cet appel lui avait sauvé la vie et potentiellement celle de son travail aussi.

De son côté, Livaï attendait patiemment en bas du building de Mikaël Milkovitch, celle-ci lui avait laissé un message vocal lui précisant sa présence immédiate pour une réunion. Il n'était aucunement surpris, les Milkovitch n'étaient pas de ceux qui attendaient que les problèmes se résolvent d'eux-mêmes.

Il entra à l'accueil d'un de ses hôtels qui lui servait surtout de quartier général. Le noiraud fut accueilli par une blonde assez grande et élégante qui se prénommait Rachel.

Rachel l'invita à le suivre, chose que Livaï fit même s'il connaissait le chemin parfaitement. Il aurait très bien pu envoyer balader cette Rachel et y aller seul mais il était déjà en retard et ne voulait pas plus agacer Mika qu'elle ne devait l'être.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'une suite, suite dont il connaissait les moindres recoins à force d'y faire des allers et retours. Rachel toqua et indiqua à sa supérieure la présence de l'Ackerman. Celui-ci entra alors et Mikaël le toisa d'un regard meurtrier.

—Tu peux disposer Rachel, dit-elle simplement sans quitter du regard son cousin.

Dans la pièce, il y avait ses bras droits et meilleurs amis : Marshall Smith et Danny Smith. Deux frères totalement différents mais tous les deux étaient efficaces à leur propre manière. Si Marshall pouvait paraître discret, simple et réfléchi, Danny était tout son contraire, il était plutôt du genre extraverti avec tous ses tatouages et piercings à l'oreille, mais surtout très impulsif. Ils étaient comme le ying et le yang, jamais l'un sans l'autre et Mika se reposait toujours sur leurs avis depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents.

Il y avait également la présence d'Erwin, bras droit de Livaï, mais aussi Dot Pixis, chef de clan de La Muraille ainsi que son bras droit, Hannes.

La Muraille était des alliés et des ennemis à la fois, ils obéissaient directement à Reiss et la seule chose qu'ils voulaient, c'était éviter les guerres de clan entre mafieux. Ils agissaient principalement lorsqu'ils pensaient quelque chose de juste comme actuellement, un territoire volé appartenant aux Milkovitch. C'était un clan puissant et dangereux puisqu'ils étaient ceux dont Reiss faisait le plus confiance, il ne fallait pas se les mettre à dos et rien que le fait que Mika ait pu rallier Dot Pixis à sa cause était une bonne chose pour eux.

—T'es en retard Rivaille, déclara dangereusement la Milkovitch.

Livaï la dévisagea froidement à son tour avant de lui répondre.

—Peut-être que si les Milkovitch savaient garder leur territoire on en serait pas là, dit-il tandis que la tension montait.

Mika, qui était assise sur un des canapés, se leva. Elle déposa sa coupelle de champagne avant de se rapprocher de l'Ackerman. Personne n'osait parler, seul Dot Pixis semblait à l'aise avec la tension puisqu'il connaissait la rivalité qu'entretenait les deux clans depuis des générations.

—Tiens donc, on est d'humeur bavard aujourd'hui ? Et peut-être que si je rompais le contrat on serait mieux ainsi, non ?

Cette fois-ci, ils se dévisageaient prêt à se tuer l'un l'autre. Les deux s'énervaient très vite surtout ses derniers temps, plusieurs fois, ils se disputaient remettant en cause le contrat. Aujourd'hui c'était Mika qui le remettait en question, il y a trois jours de cela, c'était Livaï qui avait refusé un contrat mettant la Milkovitch dans une mauvaise position face à un allié.

Marshall restait assis mais s'apprêtait à intervenir si les choses empiraient, Danny, lui, était déjà debout et sur le point de sortir son arme à feu. Erwin restait silencieux et observait, de même que pour le clan de La Muraille habitué à de tels querelles.

—Tu peux le faire mais ça signifierait que tu n'aurais plus accès à mes ressources de marchés, tu perdrais combien… 10 millions, 20 millions ? Poursuivit Livaï avec froideur.

La grise se retint de rire et prit un air hautain, elle le jugea de haut en bas avant de déclarer fièrement :

—Tu penses sincèrement que les Milkovitch ont besoin des Ackerman pour avoir des bénéfices ? Laisses-moi te rappeler que c'est moi qui exporte la cam' à l'internationale.

Dot Pixis se racla finalement la gorge s'attirant l'attention des deux mafieux et ramenant l'ordre. D'un dernier regard, les deux se séparèrent et Livaï s'installa auprès de son bras droit tandis que Mika auprès des siens.

—Toujours ces vieilles querelles, vous n'en avez pas marre ? Déclara simplement le plus âgé, Même ton père, Mika, et ton oncle, Livaï, ne se chamaillaient pas autant. Les jeunes ont vraiment le sang chaud de nos jours… soupira le cinquantenaire.

La grise ne rétorqua rien, d'une part, elle savait qu'il avait raison, de l'autre, elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il les prenait pour des enfants. Peut-être étaient-ce le cas certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le dire à voix haute.

—Bon, je veux qu'on agisse demain. Danny, tu prendras tes hommes, tu t'occupes du quartier Est, Marshall, pareil mais ouest, je vous fais confiance. Pixis, tu me prêtes combien de types ? Demanda-t-elle alors abandonnant tout air condescendant.

Le plus âgé la regarda avec un air paternel avant de lui répondre qu'une quinzaine suffirait. Dot Pixis considérait Livaï et Mikaël comme ses petit-enfants, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans les clans, il était le seul à les considérer comme des adolescents. Ils étaient tout juste âgés de 14 ans après tout, même s'il appréciait Azarov et Kenny, ils trouvaient leur éducation trop stricte et ne tolérait pas que de simples adolescents travaillent au sein de la mafia.

Ils étaient trop jeunes pour tuer, trop jeunes pour se battre mais surtout, trop jeunes pour ce monde perverti. On aurait penser qu'un mafieux n'aurait aucun scrupule sur ce genre de marché pourtant, Dot Pixis était bien un des rares à prendre du recul sur ce sujet, l'âge faisant, il avait appris à faire la distinction entre les actes justes et les mauvais. Kenny et Azarov avaient pensé juste de les éduquer à la dure, ce n'était pas un acte correct pour autant.

—Et toi Ackerman, poursuivit Mikaël.

Livaï parut réfléchir et demanda à Erwin combien d'hommes étaient disponibles demain. Le blond lui répondit dans un murmure et finalement, le yakuza répondit qu'il mettait à son service une vingtaine d'hommes.

La clan de Nail Dork n'était pas aussi puissant que les trois réunis, beaucoup le considéraient comme un profiteur et n'aimaient pas se rallier à sa cause. Les pertes de leurs hommes estimés étaient donc très faibles comparé à celui de Dork. Cependant, Mika voulait lui faire peur, lui montrer qui était le dominateur, celui qui avait le plus de pouvoirs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle exterminait un clan entier, elle n'avait donc pas peur de sortir les griffes au sujet de Naile.

Finalement, une fois le plan mise en place, Mika invita ses meilleurs amis à prendre congé avant demain, Erwin partit puisqu'il avait une affaire à gérer sur une des entreprises et enfin Dot Pixis s'en alla avec Hannes.

—Les enfants, enterrez cette rivalité et vous vivrez bien mieux, croyez-moi, déclara-t-il simplement avant de s'en aller, Oh ! Et n'oubliez pas la réunion de Reiss, il veut que toutes les têtes de clans soient présentes ainsi que leur parrain, ne soyez pas en retard…

Lorsqu'il disparut, Mika se rassit en soupirant sur un des canapés tandis que Livaï observait la vue de la suite. La grise se resservit un verre et en proposa un à Livaï qui accepta.

—Le vieux Reiss qui demande une réunion… Pfff… Il serait temps qu'il repasse le flambeau à quelqu'un… Et certainement pas à ses incapables de fils… râla celle-ci en s'emparant de son verre.

Le noiraud s'assit sur le même canapé qu'elle en prenant le sien avec frustration. Il détestait les réunions de clans, chaque fois, ils en sortaient énervés.

—C'est vraiment ce qui t'inquiète le plus ? Je te rappelle que Aza et Kenny reviennent exprès… Si ils auraient pu rester au pays, ça m'aurait arrangé… Et puis, Reiss n'est pas assez fou pour laisser la place à ses petit-enfants ou ses fils… Aucun n'est qualifié à mon goût… Ils s'entre-tuent tous pour le pouvoir, dit-il en buvant à son tour.

Mika éclata de rire à l'idée de revoir son père, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu remontait à plusieurs mois, de même pour Kenny et Livaï. Les deux parrains du clan étaient rentrés chacun dans leur pays d'origine, plus pour une histoire de business que de mal de pays, du moins l'un d'eux. Azarov était retourné à Moscou auprès de son frère, et Kenny à Tokyo, ils avaient soigneusement attendu que les deux jeunes adultes soient assez matures pour reprendre les rênes du gang situé aux États-Unis.

—Non mais… prépares-toi à recevoir encore des réflexions…Mon père va encore me balancer dans la gueule qu'il ferait différemment… On s'en fout de la manière dont je gère le business… Tant que tout est en ordre et que les autres clans baissent toujours la tête devant nous… Arght… Menya eto zaebalo*… se plaignait encore Mika dans le fond de son verre. (***NDA : ****'**_**Fait chier' en version vulgaire)**_

—Des fois j'ai l'impression que mon oncle et ton père sont les mêmes… Et arrêtes de parler en russe, je comprends rien, lui répondit son ami et cousin.

Un silence suivi cette réflexion jusqu'à ce qu'ils se regardent en roulant les yeux en même temps et en s'exclamant simultanément :

—De véritables enflures…

Ils rigolèrent de leurs réactions et encore une fois, leur relation était passée de meurtrière à amicale. Finalement, ils continuèrent de boire en silence jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit presque tombée et que l'alcool ne les enivre assez.

Sous les effets, ils parlaient plus librement, se foutant occasionnellement de leur parrain, racontant des anecdotes passées.

—Dis-moi, tu as invité Eren alors ? Demanda Mika qui avait cette petite malice dans les yeux.

Le noiraud acquiesça avec un léger sourire en coin, la grise voulait tous les détails mais la seule chose qu'elle en soutira c'est que l'homme trouvait le brun intéressant.

—Pfff ! Fais ton cachottier, c'est ça ! Je vais demander à Hanji tu verras…

Livaï ronchonna dans son coin en lui disant qu'il allait rentrer, ce n'était certainement pas à sa cousine ni à Hanji qu'il allait parler de ses relations privées. Son interlocutrice se racla alors la gorge pour attirer son attention, le noiraud se retourna, sourcil arqué l'air de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait.

—Tu as bu, hors de question que tu rentres dans cet état. Je te rappelle que c'est un hôtel alors prends une foutue chambre ou dors ici mais tu prends pas la voiture, ordonna sa cousine avec un air strict sur le visage malgré son état.

Le concerné soupira se disant qu'il n'allait pas appeler un de ses chauffeurs à une heure pareille, quand à Erwin, il lui ferait la morale lui disant que ce n'était pas responsable de la part d'un chef de clan, qu'un problème pouvait arriver n'importe quand et donc, qu'il devait toujours être en état d'assurer. Livaï songea un instant à appeler Hanji, elle était également une amie très proche, aussi folle soit-elle, il ne désirait pas la déranger à une telle heure. Il fut donc obligé d'accepter l'offre de la grise et elle lui indiqua la chambre à suivre.

Mika lui montra du doigt le lit et il ôta ses vêtements avant d'aller se préparer à aller dormir. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il voulut prendre un verre d'eau et croisa son amie dans son survêtement, loin de ses chemises blanches impeccables et de ses pantalons noirs. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la voir dans cet élément, outre Nuska.

—Tu as prévenu Nuska que tu rentrais pas ? Demanda-t-il la voix rauque en se servant un verre d'eau.

Celle-ci acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre, téléphone et arme en main comme on leur avait appris. Toujours dormir près de son arme afin de réagir au plus vite, toujours dormir près de son téléphone pour contacter ses bras droits afin de se débarrasser d'un corps. Sur le pas de sa porte, elle se retourna avant de lui dire d'un ton las :

—Tu sais Livaï, parfois, j'ai peur que ce business brise notre famille…

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes silencieusement, le noiraud savait qu'elle avait raison. Plus ils grandissaient, plus les disputes étaient fréquentes entre eux, leur accrochage précédent pouvant témoigner. Il préférait encore l'époque où ils étaient juste des larbins, ils exécutaient les ordres et traînaient dans les bars lorsqu'ils étaient en repos.

Mika disparut finalement dans sa chambre et Livaï joignit la sienne. Une fois allongé, sa tête tangua et il se maudit alors d'avoir autant bu, c'était comme s'il pouvait déjà entendre Erwin lui faire la morale.

Se concentrant sur le plafond, il soupira silencieusement en repensant aux paroles de sa cousine. Il savait qu'elle et lui s'éloignaient, rares étaient les moments où ils passaient du temps rien que tous les deux, pas que la présence d'Erwin, Hanji, Marshall ou Danny ne l'horripilent, juste que cela lui manquait tout simplement.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, du moins, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Livaï venait tout juste d'avoir retrouvé Kenny et celui-ci l'avait fait quitté l'Underground refusant que son neveu, possible futur tête de clan puisqu'il n'avait pas d'enfant, vive dans de tels conditions. Mika ne parlait pas beaucoup anglais à l'époque, elle connaissait les basiques tout simplement. Son clan était plutôt récent mais il n'avait pas toujours été aussi puissant comme beaucoup pouvait le penser. Ils avaient littéralement monté les échelons, ils étaient partis de la rue à l'internationale.

Mika et lui partageaient donc une chose en commun, la pauvreté. Lorsque le pacte avait été signé, les deux enfants âgés de 9 ans chacun s'étaient rencontrés et passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble puisque leurs aînés travaillaient. Si au début, Azarov et Kenny étaient mitigés quand à l'idée de partager une nounou, ils avaient fini par accepter au bout de quelques mois. Même si la jeune femme avait dû s'adapter à être entouré d'hommes de main armés jusqu'au dent.

D'aussi loin que Livaï s'en souvienne, les deux mafieux pouvaient disparaître une semaine entière. Une semaine aux côtés de sa nounou et de sa nouvelle cousine, si au début il y avait des tensions entre les deux enfants, ils avaient vite fini par se tolérer puis s'apprécier. Comme une véritable famille, ils étaient devenus inséparable au point où parfois, Mika dormait avec Livaï lorsque celui faisait des cauchemars et inversement.

Alors les deux cousins pouvaient-ils réellement briser leur lien à cause de leur clan respectif ? Auparavant, Livaï en aurait douté, jamais ils ne détruiraient leur amitié et leur famille et jamais les deux clans ne se sépareraient. Le business était trop florissant à eux deux réunis et puis, ils se vouaient une confiance absolue. Mais aujourd'hui, en était-il aussi sûr ? Les nouvelles générations étaient arrivés au sein du gang, une génération qui n'avait pas connu le massacre entre les japonais et les russes, de nouveaux hommes de main impliquaient donc de nouvelles rivalités qu'il fallait gérer. De nouveaux concurrents impliquaient de nouvelles responsabilités, sans oublier les forces de l'ordre qu'il fallait surveiller de près. Alors au final, leur lien commençait-il à se déchirer ?

Se disant qu'il en aurait la réponse grâce à leur retrouvaille avec Kenny et Azarov, un frisson le parcourut à cette idée. Les deux compères ne leur avaient jamais rendu la vie facile, autant Kenny avait pu être proche de Livaï lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il l'avait vite laissé mené sa vie lorsqu'il avait été assez mature. Le noiraud ne lui en voulait pas, pourtant, il avait considéré Kenny comme une figure paternelle alors le voir le laisse mener sa vie de la sorte lui avait encore une fois donné un sentiment de rejet.

En ce qui concernait Mika, il ne savait pas trop. Les liens qu'entretenaient la jeune femme et son père étaient complexes. Il savait que la grise aimait son père, il en avait eu la preuve enfant, pourtant, lorsque celui-ci avait repris les rênes du clan Milkovitch, il s'était effroyablement éloigné de sa fille au point de la négliger et de ne penser qu'à son travail. Il se sentit soudain mal pour elle, tout ce que la grise avait toujours voulu, c'était des parents. Sa mère l'avait abandonné et son père en avait fait de même la délaissant et ne prenant de ses nouvelles que pour l'entraîner en tant que leadeuse.

Poussant un grognement, il chassa cette pensée en essayant de dormir mais impossible même avec tout l'alcool du monde. Ses pensées se redirigeaient toujours vers sa cousine dont l'humeur semblait au plus bas.

Finalement, il se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, se disait-il. Sa porte était entrouverte et elle ne dormait pas non plus. Livaï toqua doucement attirant son attention.

—Tu n'arrives pas non plus à dormir, dit-il simplement tandis qu'elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Il la rejoignit dans son lit en lui lançant un sourire attristé. Comme à chaque dispute, ils finissaient toujours par s'en vouloir au point de se rendre malade et comme à chaque dispute, l'un des deux revenaient toujours mettant sa fierté de côté.

—Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard Mika, je ne veux pas te causer de problème avec tu sais qui…

Sa cousine se redressa en position indienne, ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en cascade et le noiraud les dégagea pour ne pas qu'ils lui chatouillent le cou. Elle le remercia du regard cependant, elle avait une mine inquiète, en fait, cela faisait un moment qu'elle arborait ce visage mais Livaï ne s'y était pas trop formalisé. C'est en la voyant ainsi qu'il se doutait que quelque chose lui faisait mal.

—C'est le merdier, pas vrai ? Dit-elle d'une voix proche du murmure.

Le noiraud la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ce n'était pas son attitude habituelle et il n'aimait pas la voir aussi faible. Passant un bras sur ses épaules, la grise se laissa faire ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus que cela ne l'étonna.

—Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches ? Demanda-t-il en attente d'une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

Il reposa sa question un peu plus fort pour l'obliger à ce qu'elle le regarde. Ses yeux exprimaient de la tristesse mêlée à une angoisse profonde, c'est alors qu'elle lui répondit d'un ton qui se voulait humoristique.

—Je te cache rien Livaï, maintenant, on devrait dormir, on a assez déconné ce soir…

Le noiraud l'observa ne la croyant pas, quelque chose inquiétait sa cousine. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas la venue de son père, pourtant, même si leurs liens étaient tendus, elle ne s'en était jamais rendue malade à ce point. Livaï se dit alors qu'il en parlerait à Nuska, même s'il n'était pas proche d'elle, il savait que les deux vivaient ensemble et par conséquent, sa petite-amie devait bien savoir ce qu'il se tramait.

—Eh Mika, commença-t-il, nanakorobiyaoki*…

—Nanakorobiyaoki*… répondit-elle avant de s'endormir épuisée suivi de près par Livaï.

**(NDA : proverbe japonais signifiant : Sept fois à terre, huit fois debout »)**


	5. Chapter 5

**:) Réponses commentaires :**

_**Rewen : **_Tout d'abord merci de ton commentaire ! J'essaye de réellement d'alterner les points de vu et ne pas le faire brusquement, il y a tellement choses que l'on peut développer avec chaque personnage que ça serait dommage de rester fixer que sur un point de vu ahah !

En ce qui concerne la relation entre Livaï et Eren, c'était ce que je voulais faire ressentir à travers leur relation, ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aies noté !:) En tout cas, encore merci ton commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir et oui, j'essaye de faire des chapitres assez long pour ne pas laisser le lecteur sur sa fin !

_**BlueRavenCordyr : **_Merci d'être toujours aussi là pour commenter ! J'ai pensé à toi et un de tes petits ships préférés dans ce chapitre ahah;)

J'essaye vraiment de rendre leur relation la plus réelle possible, je n'ai pas envie de tomber dans le cliché du « love at first sight » entre un mafieux et un civil parce que je pense que dans la réalité, ce n'est pas aussi beau que ce que l'on peut retrouver en histoire ^^

Et en ce qui concerne Mika et Livaï, c'est vraiment délicat parce que j'essaye sans arrêt de les mettre en conflit l'un de l'autre sans pour autant qu'ils oublient qu'ils s'apprécient, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça a fonctionné !:D

**En fin de chapitre, j'expliquerais un peu le fonctionnement des yakuzas 'hiérarchies, codes d'honneur… etc' ****ainsi que l'organisation de la mafia russe ****pour ceux que ça intéresse****nt****,**** bien évidemment, ****mais aussi pour vous permettre de comprendre pourquoi tel personnage agit de telle manière. **

**D****ésolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture ! **

**Warning ****: Les personnages de snk ne m'appartiennent pas.**

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

**JUSQU'À CE QUE LA MORT NOUS SÉPARE**

—_Tiens, qu'est-ce-qu'un chuvak (__**mec) **__comme toi fais dans ce besporyadok __**(bordel)**__ ?_ _s'exclama une voix lasse et grave._

_ Kenny venait tout juste de rentrer dans un bar plutôt calme où l'on ne voyait que les pochtrons quittant leur travail. Le lieu était assez austère, perdu et peu de personnes étaient présentes à cette heure-là. _

_En bref, ce lieu ne ressemblait en rien aux lieux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter habituellement avec _sa famille,_ c'est-à-dire ses bars ou bien ses boîtes luxueuses qui en donnaient plein la vue. _

—_Jigoku he ike __**(va en enfer)**__, tu sais que je déteste quand tu me parles russe… râla l'Ackerman en s'asseyant et en appelant d'un geste de la main le serveur. Celui-ci vint immédiatement avant de prendre sa commande et de déguerpir au plus vite, mal-à-l'aise par la présence des deux hommes. _

_ Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune des deux soit servi. Azarov était âgé de 33 ans tandis que Kenny avait trois ans de moins que lui, le russe s'amusait régulièrement pour lui rappeler qu'il avait bien plus d'expérience__s __que l'asiatique. _

—_Alors, comment va le business de votre côté ? Demanda Azarov sans quitter des yeux un groupe d'hommes qui jouaient au billard bruyamment. _

_ L'Ackerman haussa un sourcil buvant une gorgée de sa bière, il fixa à son tour les joueurs d'un air meurtrier. Il détestait le bruit par dessus tout et ceux-là lui donnaient mal à la tête. __Sans tourner le regard, il répondit au russe avec dédain._

—_Tu crois réellement que je vais te dire comment les Ackerman gère__nt__ le trafic ? Tsss… __Tu es parfois un véritable makeinu __**(perdant)**__, __soupira __Kenny__ se rappelant qu'il buvait un coup avec l'ennemi. _

_La guerre entre les Milkovitch et les Ackerman faisait toujours autant rage, elle tuait tous les jours des hommes par centaines, des tonnes de cargaisons avaient en pâti à cause des explosions ou des vols, sans parler que les tensions augmentaient considérablement parmi d'autres clans qui étaient forcés de choisir un __camp__. Seul Dot Pixis, fidèle à lui-même, était resté neutre c'était en partie grâce à lui que les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés et avaient noué une sorte d'entente._

_Il y avait également les forces de l'ordre qui s'en étaient mêlées, elles n'avaient pas été stupide__s__, loin de là. Les mafieux n'a__v__aient jamais négligé leur attention, la police savait tout simplement que des clivages avaient lieu au sein des gangs et elle cherchait indéniablement à en tirer avantage. _

—_C'est vrai. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe dehors, j'en oublierais presque que tu tues __mes collègues… rétorqua Azarov en posant l'un de ses bras sur le rebord de sa chaise. _

_ Celui-ci avait un physique plutôt atypique, il avait le crâne totalement rasé et on pouvait voir autour de son cou le symbole d'un serpent encré dans la peau. L'homme avait bien d'autres tatouages, deux yeux sur son poitrail ainsi qu'un crucifix, une boussole sur le bras, des phrases écrites en alphabet cyrillique que Kenny ne comprenait pas, et puis, il y avait également ses mains complètement ornées de mots et d'autres symboles dont un diable. L'Ackerman était également doté de tatouage__s, c'était une tradition importante chez les yakuzas : se faire tatouer avec un manche de bambou était une des épreuves les plus éprouvantes pour faire ses preuves. L__a seule différence avec le russe, c'est que ceux-ci étaient constamment cachés de sortes qu'on ne __puisse pas les voir__. _

_Outre cet aspect-là, ce qui avait le plus choqué Kenny tout comme la plupart des gens, c'était ses pupilles violettes. Ce n'était pas courant des yeux violets et pourtant, Azarov les portait fièrement avec son regard dur et froid. __Cependant__, aussi effrayant que pouvait paraître le russe, il arrivait à faire tomber toutes les femmes à ses pieds. Ce qui surprenait le noiraud, c'était que parmi toutes les propositions qu'il recevait, il les déclinait __absolument __toutes. _

—_Je te retourne le compliment, tu fais parti de ceux qui déciment ma famille, répondit alors Kenny en rigolant épuisé. _

_ Ils reportèrent encore une fois leur attention sur les joueurs de billard. S'ils avaient choisi cet endroit, c'était bien parce qu'il n'y avait aucun membre de la mafia qui y venait, hormis eux bien évidemment. _

—_Tu veux que je te dise Kenny, je comprends pas les vieux avec cette stupide voyna __**(guerre)**__… dit alors Azarov ce qui surprit le plus jeune._

_ Celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement, il savait qu'il avait raison pourtant, il ne pouvait juger l'idée de l'oyabun. Le noiraud lui vouait une confiance absolu, il était le père et en vu de sa simple position de kobun, il n'avait pas à remettre en cause __s__es décisions._

—_Dis-moi, tu es encore en train de te dire que ton oyabun fait les choses correctement ? Que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ? s'énerva Azarov en fronçant les sourcils._

—_Tu sais très bien que les choses sont différentes entre votre mafia et la nôtre. Je n'ai aucune raison de douter des décisions de l'Oyabun, il est monté dans cette position de lui-même et il nous traite avec respect et nous protège._

_ Les doigts d'Azarov se serrèrent autour de son verre, Kenny savait qu'il l'avait énervé mais il s'en fichait. Jusqu'ici, l'Oyabun l'avait toujours protégé et conseill__é__, ce n'était pas à Azarov de juger de sa décision. _

—_J'en ai rien à foutre que les choses soient différentes Kenny, déclara froidement le russe, Nous sommes là, à boire un verre comme des copains alors que quelques heures avant, on a __buté__ nos comparses. Les vieux ont peut-être plus d'expériences que nous n'empêche que c'est nous qui vivons la guerre. Pas eux. Ils sont là, à se prélasser dans leur hôtel, toi __à__Tokyo__, le mien à Moscou. Et nous, on fait quoi ? On s'entre-tue comme des bêtes à esquiver les balles de nos ennemis et celles de la police !_

_ D'une part, l'Ackerman __ne pouvait qu'acquiescer ses dires__, de l'autre, il avait prêté serment lorsqu'il avait été reconnu comme yakuza en tant que tel, il avait __juré__ de mourir et de risquer d'aller en prison pour le p__atriarche__. __Il ne répondit rien se contentant de fixer les civils qui rigolaient __innocemment loin des problèmes, du moins, loin de leurs problèmes à eux._

—_Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive__s__ Azarov ? T'avais pas autant de __doutes__ quand t'avais coupé le doigt d'un de nos hommes, finit-il par dire avec neutralité._

_ Azarov se crispa encore plus, il soupira avant de le fixer du regard et de poursuivre son monologue._

—_Je risque ma vie en te parlant, je risque ma putain de vie et celle de ma fille. S'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. C'est la seule chose qui m'est précieuse dans ce monde, mais ça, tant que t'auras pas de mioches, tu ne pourras pas le comprendre Kenny. C'est bien plus que mourir pour son parrain que je joue__ dans cette guerre __ si je meurs, ma fille n'aura plus personne sur qui compter __et ça, ça me rend malade rien que d'y penser._

Le réveil était agréable, Eren se sentait bien, il n'était ni fatigué ni de mauvaise humeur, chose qui était rare dernièrement. C'était déjà un bon départ pour le brun qui avait repris le travail deux jours après son déjeuner avec son supérieur. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis et Eren repensait à lui régulièrement. Il ne l'avait pas revu dans le club et Nuska ne semblait pas en savoir plus et puis, il n'osait pas trop lui demander de peur de paraître louche. Son amie était très intelligente et c'était également pour cette raison qu'elle avait reçu sa promotion.

Le brun savait qu'il faudrait peu de temps à Nuska pour se douter qu'il y avait un lien personnel entre Livaï et lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se dégager l'idée que le moment passé avait été agréable et lui avait fait du bien, pour une fois, Eren était sorti de sa routine quotidienne et avait fait quelque chose qui pouvait paraître fou. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas joué à un jeu dangereux et cela lui avait manqué, après tout, son surnom «d'idiot suicidaire » ne lui était pas venu sans fondement.

Seulement, Eren avait peur toutefois, il avait peur car il avait appelé le numéro de Livaï et que personne n'avait répondu. Peut-être était-ce un jeu de la part de l'Ackerman : sortir avec l'un de ses employés, et, Eren avait été assez stupide pour y jouer. Dans un grognement, il chassa cette idée se disant que Livaï devait être occupé et n'avait pas pu le rappeler à cause de ses obligations.

Aujourd'hui, il était dimanche et cela signifiait donc repos alors il se prélassait dans son lit, les yeux encore fermés, il songeait à se rendormir. Il aurait pu, son esprit sombrait encore une fois dans le pays des songes lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Il secoua la tête avec désagrément, la sensation disparut pour réapparaître de sitôt. Avec sa main, il se gratta le visage visiblement agacé lorsqu'il ressentit encore une fois quelque chose lui chatouiller cette fois-ci la joue.

—Eren mon amour, il est temps de se réveiller… susurra une voix avec une imitation amoureuse ridicule, voix qu'Eren reconnut immédiatement.

Il ouvrit les yeux avant de frapper dans la direction de la voix en question, la personne à la droite de son lit évita de justesse le poing et rigolait à s'en tenir le ventre. Eren faisait face à Jean qui pleurait de rire.

—Jean putain ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?! Cracha le brun énervé d'un tel réveil.

Le concerné pleurait toujours de rire mais il se calmait, écrasant les larmes du coin de ses yeux, il répondit à Eren avec un air plus sérieux.

—Je viens lever ton cul de fainéant, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on est pas allé courir connard ! Beugla-t-il trop fort pour un réveil.

Le brun soupira mais ne pouvait nier les dires de son meilleur ami, il se sentait un peu rouillé niveau sport et déclara alors au châtain qu'il se levait et que s'il voulait rester en vie, il devait sortir de sa chambre. Jean s'en alla alors dans le salon en grognant qu'il était toujours aussi aimable le matin.

Eren s'étira longuement et s'autorisa à refermer les yeux quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Jean le rappeler à l'ordre, le châtain maugréa dans son coin qu'il avait de sales manies d'enfant. De son côté, le jeune homme se résigna finalement à aller enfiler un jogging et un t-shirt se disant que de toutes évidences, il allait transpirer alors autant se laver après l'entraînement.

Une quinzaine de minutes après avoir émergé, il sortit enfin de sa chambre sous l'air ennuyé de son ami.

—Comment tu fais pour ne jamais être en retard quand tu mets autant de temps à te préparer ! Râla-t-il en s'étant déjà servi à manger et à boire.

Eren adorait Jean, il l'adorait pour ses remarques plaintives et colériques, pour ses attentions en tant qu'ami, pour ces idées loufoques et ces plans foireux, mais aussi pour ce côté sensible qu'il était bien un des rares à connaître. Oui, Eren considérait réellement Jean comme son meilleur ami et il savait qu'il ne supporterait jamais de s'éloigner de lui, les deux ayant grandis ensemble depuis leur jeunesse. Mais pourtant, même s'il l'appréciait énormément, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir le faire taire, voir même le frapper ce matin.

—Bah allons donc ! Fais comme chez toi Tête De Cheval ! Rétorqua Eren qui, au fond de lui-même, était malgré tout ravi de la présence de Jean. S'il était de mauvaise humeur, c'était seulement parce qu'il détestait être réveillé contre son gré.

Le châtain avala sa tartine de confiture sans prêter attention à ce que disait son ami, il lui demanda s'il avait fini de brailler et partit à l'entrée enfiler ses chaussures afin d'attendre le retardataire.

—C'est bon j'arrive… déclara Eren qui enfila ses chaussures, Eh ? Fractionné ou endurance ?

Jean afficha un sourire provocateur dont Eren répondit et sans un mot, ils décidèrent de courir en fractionné. Ils quittèrent l'appartement dans un chahut infernal qui devait certainement avoir énervé les voisins de l'étage, voir même ceux de l'étage en dessous.

Le brun bousculait Jean contre le mur qui ricana avant d'envoyer un coup de coude dans ses côtes quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière eux et ils firent face à Mikasa qui venait tout juste de se réveiller en vue de ses vêtements.

—Vous avez fini votre cirque ? Demanda-t-elle froidement donnant un frisson au duo.

Ils restèrent figés prêts à affronter la colère de l'adolescente. Elle était certes plus jeune qu'eux de cinq ans, cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle pouvait faire froid dans le dos. Son ton était très menaçant et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, l'un d'eux n'en sortirait pas vivant. Jean tenta de désamorcer la situation alors comme il put.

—Eh… Bonjour Mikasa… Toujours d'aussi jolis cheveux… rigola-t-il gêné en se grattant derrière la tête.

L'attention de la concernée se tourna seulement sur lui qui sentit ses jambes trembler, tout le monde savait que Mikasa pouvait être dangereuse au réveil. Eren lui saisit alors le bras et le tira jusqu'à l'escalier se disant que fuir était bien mieux que d'affronter la colère de sa sœur.

—Désolé Mikasa… Salut ! Lui lança-t-il et en un éclair, ils disparurent devant l'immeuble. Eren soupira quelques mots pour son ami, T'aurais dû te taire abruti…

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler en silence quand le brun lui demanda alors qui lui avait ouvert si ce n'était pas sa sœur. Le châtain lui répondit que c'était Armin qui était déjà levé, Eren ne le crut pas mais visiblement Mikasa dormait et lui aussi. Il hocha la tête ne croyant toujours pas que son petit-frère s'était levé avant midi.

—Si je t'assure ! Il m'a dit qu'il allait voir un ami pour étudier la « Red zone escape machin », sans doute un truc d'astronaute je pense, expliqua Jean en haussant les épaules et en préparant le chronomètre de sa montre.

Eren fronça les sourcils, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Armin lui en avait déjà parlé dernièrement, ce n'était clairement pas un nom commun et soudain, il se rappela. Il éclata de rire avant de répondre à son ami.

—Ah ! Il est allé voir Connie pour parler Avengers plutôt non ? 'Red zone The great escape' c'est une bande-dessinée Marvel… rigola-t-il devant l'air incrédule de Jean.

Celui-ci continuait de régler sa montre tout en maugréant une affirmation et appuyant le fait qu'il ne comprenait jamais lorsque son frère parlait. Pour lui, tout ce que Armin savait faire, c'était étudier tel le génie qu'il était.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps que le châtain finisse les préparatifs, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un fixé sur son bras, l'autre observant le quartier. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, c'était un temps idéal pour courir.

Le quartier semblait assez calme, rien d'étonnant pour un dimanche matin, le soleil illuminait la rue, la rendant plus jolie que par temps de pluie. Les maisons et immeubles environnants, certes dégradés, semblaient bien plus agréables sous les rayons lumineux. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'y avait personne outre les passants qui promenaient leur chien, mais pas de dealers en vue, chose qui donnait l'impression à Eren de presque vivre dans un quartier sympathiques.

Jean finit alors assez vite de régler sa montre, il leva simplement le pouce pour indiquer qu'ils pouvaient commencer et ils se mirent à courir doucement le temps de s'échauffer. Le but du fractionné était simple, pour l'instant, ils couraient tranquillement sur une vingtaine de minutes et une fois prêts, les deux jeunes hommes sprinteraient dix fois sur 400 mètres avec une minute de repos entre les distances.

Un véritable jeu d'enfant pour eux et cela ressemblait plus à une compétition entre les deux amis qu'un véritable entraînement. Encore une fois, rien d'étonnant puisqu'ils avaient toujours été en compétition depuis leur première rencontre à l'école. C'était toujours à celui qui dessinait le mieux, qui comprenait le mieux ou bien qui lisait le plus vite. Ils avaient certes grandi mais ce jeu n'échappait jamais à la règle.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Eren se rappelait combien le sport lui faisait du bien. C'était bien une des rares choses qui lui faisait tout oublier. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils se sentirent prêts à débuter et finalement, la compétition commença.

Jean avait une bien meilleure vitesse que Eren et le brun le savait indéniablement. C'était principalement ce qui l'énervait, il accéléra approchant les 350 mètres, plus que 50 mètres et il pourrait reprendre une endurance normale. Ce n'était que le début et il transpirait déjà, il savait que d'ici trois autres tours, il finirait par flancher et Jean se moquerait de lui.

Il grinça des dents lorsqu'il fut lors de leur minute de repos, certains passants les regardaient s'entraîner habituer à les voir le dimanche matin. Le châtain lui lança un regard provocateur et les 400 mètres reprirent.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Eren détestait dans le sport, c'était bien le fractionné cependant, il savait qu'il en avait besoin. S'il ne faisait que ce qu'il aimait, il resterait bien évidemment dans la danse, étant bien plus souple et bien plus musclé que Jean, il avait tous les avantages dans ce sport. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela, la principale étant que sa mère l'avait inscrite dans une école de danse depuis son plus jeune âge. Il avait forcément arrêté à la mort de ses parents en revanche, il n'avait jamais réellement perdu. C'était un atout en plus pour son travail lorsqu'il avait commencé.

Plus les tours passaient, plus Eren fatiguait et Jean semblait supporter, comme d'habitude, surtout qu'il n'avait pas fait de fractionné depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il sentait passer les mètres et kilomètres.

Très vite pour Jean, très lentement pour Eren, il ne restait plus qu'un tour. Les deux donnèrent leur maximum mais cela n'empêcha pas le brun de manquer de s'allonger par terre à la fin. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et étaient arrivés au parc. Après avoir marcher silencieusement plusieurs minutes, ils décidèrent de s'asseoir sur un banc et de boire un coup.

—Mais quelle idée de faire du fractionné putain… râla finalement Eren en s'essuyant le front.

Cela provoqua l'hilarité de Jean ravi de voir son ami redevenir comme avant. Il s'étira le dos profitant pour le faire craquer avant de lâcher avec un sourire:

—Aller, fais pas ta chochotte ! Ça fait du bien, pas vrai Jaeger ?

Le concerné lui lança un léger rictus satisfait et ils furent d'accord pour affirmer que cet entraînement leur avait remis les idées en place. Au bout d'une heure à discuter de tout et de rien, Jean se leva déclarant qu'il devait voir quelqu'un et qu'il devait se préparer. Eren haussa un sourcil toujours assis l'air curieux. Le châtain lui assura que ce n'était pas grand-chose mais le brun ne parut pas convaincu pour autant. Il se leva alors à son tour avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches de sweat-shirt.

—Tu es sûr tu veux pas passer manger ? Invita-t-il malgré tout.

Jean déclina gentiment et soudain, il se rappela d'une information importante. Son visage se mua en expression de surprise avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

—J'ai oublié de te dire ! Nuska m'a dit que le club était fermé mardi, elle m'a demandé de te faire passer le message.

—Fermé ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Eren curieux.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules et répondit qu'il s'en fichait s'il pouvait avoir trois jours de repos. Ils se checkèrent et Jean s'apprêta à partir avant d'annoncer à son ami une dernière chose.

—Du coup, lundi soir on se fait une soirée chez Nuska, t'as intérêt à ramener ton cul Jaeger !

Eren secoua la main pour dire qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui et prit la direction de son appartement, un léger sourire sur le visage comme s'il était soulagé. Peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas bien dernièrement à cause du manque de sport, après tout, cela lui avait toujours permis de tenir moralement.

Il repensa à la soirée qui se préparait alors, cela faisait également longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti avec ses amis. Le brun avait même plutôt hâte d'y être, la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient faite, Ymir, Jean et Annie s'étaient lancés dans le défi de faire le plus de shots. Bien évidemment, Annie avait gagné suivie de près par Ymir, Jean avait déclaré forfait laissant Eren en troisième position sur le classement.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il se rendit compte qu'il était enfin arrivé, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se rendre compte qu'il était seulement 10h. Le matin appartenait à ceux qui se levaient tôt, il réfléchissait alors à la suite de sa journée, peut-être passer du temps avec Mikasa et Armin si celui-ci était rentré. En tout cas, ces trois jours étaient annonceurs de bonne humeur pour lui.

De son côté, Livaï regardait par la fenêtre de sa voiture, occasionnellement, le noiraud avait pris sa limousine ce qui le mettait dans une humeur noire. Il détestait avoir un chauffeur et il ne s'en servait que rarement. Cependant aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eu le choix tout simplement parce que aujourd'hui, Kenny revenait. Cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, depuis la dernière réunion annuelle que le vieux Reiss organisait.

Kenny viendrait avec quatre de ses hommes, comme d'habitude. Il s'installerait sur le siège en face de son neveu, comme d'habitude. Et, comme d'habitude, lui demanderait comme se déroulerait le business du clan. Pas de bonjour, pas de « Comment vas-tu ? », non. Son oncle se fichait pas mal de savoir comment il allait.

Livaï ne comprenait pas comment leur lien s'était dégradé avec le temps, lorsque Kenny l'avait adopté, ils étaient très proches, il avait été ce qui ressemblait le plus à une figure paternelle. Il lui avait appris d'innombrables choses et pourtant aujourd'hui, ils s'ignoraient royalement ne parlant que du clan.

Alors il était là, dans cette voiture trop luxueuse pour lui, à attendre son oncle et parrain du clan Ackerman. L'aéroport était bondé de monde, chose qui ravissait encore plus l'humeur du jeune Ackerman. De plus, il était 8h du matin, le noiraud avait délaissé une réunion exprès pour accueillir son oncle.

Passant une main sur son visage, il se demandait comment les choses se passaient du côté de Mika. Son père était rentré la veille et elle ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles, sans doute trop de mauvaise humeur pour vouloir contacter qui que ce soit.

Lassé d'attendre, il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, Eren l'avait appelé lors d'une réunion et il n'avait pas pu lui répondre. Il désirait réellement le recontacter seulement, avec tous les parrains qui débarquaient des quatre coins du monde, ce n'était pas préférable. Livaï ne voulait absolument pas le mettre en danger, c'était là un désavantage d'avoir son nom fiché à l'international.

—Monsieur, l'avion de votre oncle vient d'arriver, prévint le chauffeur soudainement.

Le noiraud ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré, les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer hélas. Il sortit de sa voiture ordonnant à son chauffeur de ne pas bouger, de toutes évidences, où irait-il sans lui. C'était son travail de le conduire et de l'attendre.

Il se dirigea vers le lieu de rencontre, Kenny possédant un jet privé, il n'avait pas à l'attendre dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport. Il l'accueillerait sur la piste, Erwin s'y tenant déjà sachant pertinemment que cela n'inaugurait rien de bon de rester en présence de l'Ackerman lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

Rejoignant le blond, il s'installa à sa droite en voyant l'avion finir d'atterrir. Erwin lui lança un sourire amical mais le noiraud n'y répondit pas. L'ambiance était glaciale malgré la température estivale.

L'avion s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et finalement, les hommes de Kenny sortirent tranquillement observant les alentours d'un air désintéressé. Livaï les dévisagea reconnaissant Ado, Banri, Denji, et Eiko quatre hommes de main qui travaillaient bien avant l'arrivée de Livaï au sein du clan. Les kobuns faisaient partis des anciens et Kenny leur faisait bien plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui au sein des Ackerman.

—Waka-Gashira Rivaille, saluèrent-ils avec respect le poing sur le cœur, Oyabun doit passer un appel important, il arrive d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Ils s'installèrent attendant l'arrivée de leur parrain, le quadruple avait vu grandir Livaï, ils le connaissaient très bien pour s'être occupés de lui enfant. On aurait pu penser qu'étant donné qu'ils étaient plus âgés, ceux-ci auraient été quelque peu méprisant à son égard pourtant, les choses étaient bien différentes. Ado, Banri, Denji et Eiko respectaient Livaï parce qu'il n'en restait pas moins leur chef mais aussi parce qu'il était le neveu de l'Oyabun. En jurant fidélité et obéissance à Kenny plusieurs années en arrière, ils juraient fidélité et obéissance à sa descendance également.

—Votre voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda Livaï avec un air sérieux peint sur le visage.

Ils acquiescèrent et Kenny débarqua enfin en raccrochant et en jurant dans sa langue natale. Il regarda Livaï de haut en bas comme s'il jugeait son attitude. Celui-ci s'attendait à une remarque quelconque, comme d'habitude, pourtant, Kenny se contenta de lui sourire ce qui étonna le noiraud.

—Oyabun, cela faisait longtemps. Votre voyage s'est-il bien passé ? Demanda le waka-gashira avec neutralité.

Kenny le regarda en haussant un sourcil, il éclata alors de rire avant de prendre la direction de la limousine suivi par le reste du groupe.

—Rivaille, depuis quand tu es aussi respectueux… s'exclama le parrain ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Livaï qui n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de comportement à son égard.

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture le sérieux reprenant, Kenny face à Livaï, Erwin à la droite du jeune Ackerman, le quadruple s'éparpillant sur les places qu'ils voulaient. Sans perdre de temps, Kenny se servit une coupelle de saké et en proposa à Livaï. C'était toujours ainsi, lorsque l'oyabun était en sa présence, les autres yakuzas se pliaient à ses exigences, lui compris.

Le jeune Ackerman accepta avant d'attendre que son parrain ne reprenne chose qui fut très rapide.

—Alors, comment va le business ici ?

Toujours la même question à laquelle le noiraud répondit, il lui parla de certains clans de la lignée des Reiss qui avaient osé franchir la limite sans oublier d'énoncer les derniers exploits de Naile Dork. Il expliqua également qu'une de leur cargaison d'armes avait été arrêté par la police, il s'attendait à ce que Kenny s'énerve pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il restait concentré, Livaï le trouvait de plus en plus bizarre mais préférait attendre d'être seul avec lui pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Cela faisait des années que l'oyabun n'avait pas montré un signe d'intérêt à son égard alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôtel dans lequel ils allaient vivre pendant ce mois-ci, non pas que Livaï ne souhaitait pas inviter son oncle chez lui cependant, ils n'avaient pas envie que des ennemis ne détectent où il habite.

Erwin accompagna alors les kobuns en direction de leur chambre laissant oncle et neveu seuls.

—Alors, comment se porte mon neveu ?! s'exclama Kenny assis sur le canapé prenant ses aises.

Le silence qui suivit la question était lourd de sens, Livaï haussa simplement un sourcil l'air de lui demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

—Je peux savoir depuis quand tu t'intéresses à comment « je me porte » ? rétorqua celui-ci avec un air neutre.

Kenny lâcha un soupir comprenant parfaitement la réaction de son neveu, il avait passé tellement de temps acharné sur son travail qu'il en avait oublié sa famille, enfin, sa famille reliée par le sang du moins. Les récents événements lui avaient rappelé à quel point il était difficile de perdre un proche.

—Pour être honnête, je m'attendais plus à une remarque désobligeante de ta part Kenny. Ce n'est pas ton genre de me lancer des fleurs, poursuivit Livaï avec un ton de plus en plus accusateur.

Le parrain savait qu'il ne pouvait jamais rien cacher à son neveu, il n'était pas un Ackerman pour rien. Il se passa la main sur le visage comme pour enlever son masque et prit un air des plus sérieux. Il ordonna au plus jeune de s'asseoir ce que le noiraud fit sans broncher.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence attendant que l'un ne parle, c'est finalement Kenny qui s'avança lentement, le regard neutre, tout en déposant ses coudes sur ses genoux faisant appuyant sa tête sur ses mains.

—Azarov va mourir.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il déclara avant qu'un silence de plomb de règne dans l'atmosphère. Il fallut quelques secondes à Livaï pour assimiler ce que son oncle venait de lui dire, il fronça les sourcils ne cachant pas sa surprise.

—Quoi ? Dit-il simplement incrédule.

—Aza va mourir, il a un cancer des poumons. Les docteurs lui ont donné encore six mois.

La voix de Kenny était neutre et si Livaï ne le connaissait pas, il penserait que la sentence d'Azarov ne le touchait aucunement. Pourtant, le noiraud savait que les deux mafieux étaient comme des frères.

Le comportement de sa cousine lui revint alors en mémoire, ses faux sourires, ses yeux ternes et son attitude énervée et impatiente ou même sa mine inquiète que seul lui parvenait à voir outre Marshall et Danny.

_J'ai peur que ce business brise notre famille…_

Était-ce qu'elle avait voulu signifier ? Livaï se sentit soudain mal pour elle mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mika ne lui en avait pas parler. Parce que, ce détail, il changeait beaucoup de choses dans l'organisation de la pègre. Et puis, il était son cousin, il était là pour la soutenir.

—Mika ne m'a rien dit, répondit-il simplement.

Kenny rigola alors d'un rire amer, il lui expliqua alors que Azarov ne lui en avait parlé qu'une semaine avant leur départ et que cela faisait deux mois qu'il était déjà au courant. Si Mika ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'était certainement parce que ce bon vieux Aza ne voulait que personne ne le sache jusqu'à ce que l'organisation de la pègre ne soit réglée.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore une fois digérant l'annonce ensemble, était-ce pour cette raison que Kenny montrait plus d'intérêt à Livaï ? Son oncle agissait souvent par coup de tête, il était souvent bien difficile de le comprendre.

—C'est pour cette raison que tu la joues oncle parfait ? Interrogea-t-il les mains croisées.

Le parrain le regarda avec ce que Livaï semblait voir dans ses yeux de la tristesse ou peut-être des regrets, il ne savait pas trop. La seule fois où il l'avait vu exprimer des regrets, c'était à la mort de sa mère.

—Tu sais gamin, on réalise ce qu'on a une fois qu'on l'a perdu. J'ai pas envie de finir comme Azarov, commença-t-il en se levant en lissant son costard, J'ai toujours penser que mettre de la distance entre toi et moi pourrait te permettre de devenir un oyabun parfait, j'ai peut-être eu tort. L'oyabun est censé protéger sa famille et être là pour elle après tout.

Livaï le regarda se déplacer lentement vers le bar et se servir une bière, le bruit du décapsuleur fut presque assourdissant à travers ce lourd silence.

—Donc, Mika va rentrer à Moscou et devenir la marraine ? Demanda-t-il par déduction.

Kenny éclata de rire encore une fois, il but une gorgée l'air de rien avant de lui répondre.

—Vous, les jeunes… Vous semblez tellement pressés de devenir oyabun… Non, Mika tout comme toi, vous avez encore un long chemin à faire avant de devenir la tête du clan. Je pense que c'est son oncle qui héritera du rang, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, Enfin bref, le voyage m'a tué gamin, dégage d'ici je vais dormir.

Livaï soupira et s'exécuta sans tarder, il se disait que si son oncle s'excusait de son comportement, c'est que les choses étaient plus graves que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Juste avant de franchir la porte, Kenny le rappela une dernière fois le forçant à se retourner.

—Samedi soir, on fait un repas de famille. Ramènes ta copine ou ton copain, j'en ai rien à faire. Il est temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un Rivaille.

Il sortit finalement de la suite complètement épuisé par toutes ses annonces. Il ressassait en boucle qu'Azarov n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et puis, cette foutue réunion annuelle, et enfin, un repas de famille. Sans parler qu'il devait emmener quelqu'un, il n'avait pas à réfléchir longtemps sur la personne qui l'accompagnerait, il fallait juste qu'elle accepte.

—Non !

Jean lâcha un grognement insatisfait, il venait encore de perdre au beer pong. Il n'avait jamais été doué en soi, c'était seulement le fait qu'Eren était son adversaire et qu'il avait encore marqué un point. Nuska et lui rigolèrent de lui, rire ils pouvaient, ils étaient dans la même équipe alors forcément, ce n'était pas eux qui trinqueraient.

Le châtain était avec Christa et Ymir seulement, les deux jeunes femmes étaient trop occupées à discuter et ne s'intéressaient pas réellement au jeu. En face de lui, Nuska, Eren et Annie lui mettaient littéralement la raclée de sa vie.

—Ferme-là Jean, c'est à ton tour de boire, se moqua Eren, bière en main. Légèrement alcoolisé pour décrire son état était un euphémisme. Il était aux alentours de minuit et Eren n'avait fait qu'enchaîner l'alcool avec ses amis.

Sans prendre le temps de regarder le contenu du verre, Jean l'avala cul sec se disant que cela passerait mieux une fois avalé. Il lâcha une grimace trouvant le shot vraiment fort mais n'en dit rien par fierté. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur lui, c'était Marco qui lui caressa l'épaule avec tendresse comme pour l'encourager.

—Si tu n'en peux plus, arrêtes, conseilla le brun fraîchement arrivé dans la bande.

Marco était un étudiant que Jean avait rencontré il y avait un mois de cela, sans trop l'expliquer, le châtain s'était senti immédiatement sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Ils étaient un peu comme l'eau et le feu, si Jean s'énervait vite, Marco était la douceur incarné.

Lorsque Nuska l'avait prévenu de la soirée, il s'était dit que cela serait une bonne occasion pour présenter le brun. Et puis, il n'allait pas se mentir, il appréciait énormément sa compagnie. D'ailleurs, de tous ici, Marco était le seul à ne pas avoir bu une goutte d'alcool.

—T'en fais pas Marco, j'ai une raclée à mettre à l'idiot suicidaire, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Ni une ni deux, Eren débarqua derrière lui en passant autour des épaules non sans tanguer. IL éclata encore de rire pour narguer Jean et c'est finalement Annie qui déclara le jeu fini voyant bien que tout le monde avait assez bu.

—Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloooooux, continuait de se moquer Eren pour provoquer son ami, chose qui semblait visiblement fonctionner vu la grimace de Jean.

—Ouais bah en attendant, je suis moins bourré que toi !

Ils entendirent Nuska rire non loin et s'exclamer qu'ils étaient autant bourrés l'un que l'autre. Marco rigola alors doucement face à la scène devant lui, il trouvait vraiment la bande agréable, ils l'avaient tous immédiatement accepté et mis à l'aise, lui qui était de nature très timide, il se sentait bien en leur compagnie.

—Eh Reiner ! Tu as pas une autre idée de jeu pour que je mette encore la raclée de sa vie à Tête de Cheval ! Demanda le brun avec son sourire légendaire.

Le blond secoua la tête amusé, il invita Eren à s'asseoir vers lui et le brun délaissa Jean et Marco rapidement. Nuska était dans la cuisine avec Ymir, et Christa tandis que Annie discutait avec Berthold calmement.

Reiner et Bertolt n'étaient pas nécessairement les personnes les plus proches d'Eren parmi son entourage. Bertolt était un type très gentil, le brun devait l'admettre, même s'il le trouvait facilement mal à l'aise, celui-ci âgé de trois ans de plus que lui était également danseur. Quand à Reiner, il était surnommé « l'armoire à glace ». Lui non plus n'était pas un ami proche d'Eren mais plutôt une connaissance. Il était un des agents de sécurité du club, et s'il pouvait paraître impressionnant, il avait toujours été protecteur et doux envers Eren. S'ils étaient présents ce soir, c'était parce qu'ils étaient particulièrement amis avec Annie et Ymir.

Alors que la soirée poursuivait son cours, Eren en apprenait plus sur Reiner et vice-versa, finalement, le brun se disait qu'il pouvait facilement devenir ami avec le videur. Le blond était d'agréable compagnie et ils discutaient pendant une quinzaine de minutes ensemble sur le canapé.

—Tu rentres comment ? Demanda le blond en buvant une gorgée de son coca-cola, il était également un des plus sobres de la soirée.

Eren fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas vraiment penser à ça. Soit il rentrerait à pied ou alors quelqu'un proposerait de le ramener, tout comme Nuska lui proposerait de dormir chez elle. Pour autant, cela le gênait vraiment que quelqu'un le raccompagne ou de dormir chez la noiraude, il avait toujours l'impression d'abuser de leur gentillesse.

—J'en sais rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en buvant un peu de vodka dans son verre.

Reiner fronça les sourcils avant de passer un bras sur le canapé de sorte qu'il soit juste derrière la tête d'Eren, le brun, trop alcoolisé, n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention.

—Je peux te ramener si tu veux, Annie et Bertolt rentrent ensemble et je suis venu en voiture, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Le brun le regarda intrigué comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, puis, trop saoul pour comprendre quoi que ce soit ravi de rentrer en voiture avec son nouvel ami. Le sourire de Reiner s'agrandit lorsqu'il accepta, le blond s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose quand Jean arriva derrière son meilleur ami prétextant qu'il avait envie de fumer et qu'Eren devait l'accompagner puisque personne ne voulait aller dehors. Le danseur s'excusa alors auprès du blond et lui dit alors qu'il le retrouverait après.

Jean le tira alors par le bras et contourna le canapé pour l'emmener sur le balcon. Ils étaient loin du brouhaha et la fraîcheur nocturne le frappa de plein fouet. Nuska qui les vit sur le balcon depuis la cuisine s'excusa et les rejoignit avant de s'emparer d'une des cigarettes de Jean.

—Alors, c'est quoi le deal avec Marco ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Le concerné sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rougeâtre et était soudain ravi qu'il fasse trop nuit pour que l'on puisse l'apercevoir.

—Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de rougir, rigola Eren suivi de près par Nuska.

Le châtain l'insulta alors avant de simplement répondre qu'il l'appréciait mais que un mois, ce n'était pas suffisant pour développer des sentiments. La discussion continua tranquillement pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Nuska demande à Eren s'il comptait dormir chez elle.

—Non, Reiner a proposé de me ramener, mais c'est gentil, répondit-il simplement en tirant une latte.

Encore une fois, Jean fit la grimace. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le videur mais plutôt qu'il n'appréciait pas son comportement autour d'Eren. Il voyait à des kilomètres que Reiner voulait plus que de l'amitié avec son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas que le brun se fasse avoir.

—Reiner est trop à fond sur toi Eren ! Ça se lit sur son front 'Je veux me taper Eren', déclara Nuska en ricanant.

Le brun faillit s'étouffer, il pensait que ses amis avaient faux sur toute la ligne. Reiner avait toujours été gentil et protecteur à son égard, jamais il n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit qui puisse être aguicheur contre lui.

—Tout le monde veut coucher avec moi si je vous écoute ! s'exclama-t-il provoquant l'hilarité au sein de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils se calmèrent au bout de quelques secondes et Marco appela Jean pour lui demander quelque chose laissant Nuska et Eren seuls sur le balcon. Avant de partir, le châtain se tourna avant de dire à son ami :

—Fais sérieusement gaffe, sinon, je lui pète la gueule je te préviens.

Il s'en alla finalement et Nuska secoua la tête l'air amusé, elle reposa son regard sur le vue de la ville. La jeune femme vivait dans cet appartement avec Mika depuis l'année dernière, elle devait avouer que depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans sa vie. Ne serait-ce que son mode de vie, elle n'aurait jamais penser vivre dans un tel appartement. Bien sûr, elle payait la moitié des factures et des courses avec sa petite-amie même si l'immeuble était au nom des Milkovotch. Nuska refusait indéniablement de vivre au crochet de quelqu'un, elle avait songé plusieurs fois à arrêter son boulot afin d'en trouver un autre plus correct cependant, elle n'avait pas assez de sous pour reprendre ses études et refusait que Mika ne les lui paye, et puis, elle pouvait au moins protéger ses amis grâce à sa position.

Quittant la ville du regard, elle se concentra sur Eren, il fallait qu'elle lui demande même si elle avait peur de connaître la réponse.

—Eren, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe avec Livaï ?

Le brun la regarda surprise mais son étonnement le quitta rapidement, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avec que Nuska ne remarque quelque chose. Il soupira l'air visiblement ennuyé ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer la situation plutôt inexplicable.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, il sentit sont téléphone vibrer, il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil avant de froncer les sourcils. C'était Livaï qui lui disait de réserver son samedi soir. Une grimace se fit sur son visage alors qu'il se rappelait que Nuska était juste à sa droite.

—Il se passe rien, vraiment, on parle juste… dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Son amie ne parut pas convaincue, elle croisa les bras l'air frustrée et l'empêcha de sortir. Il ne s'en irait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas sa réponse.

—Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Mika est ma petite-amie, alors Livaï, je le connais bien plus que tu ne le penses. On ne parle jamais pour rien avec lui, rétorqua-t-elle fermement.

Eren frissonna se disant qu'elle marquait un point, il l'observa dans les yeux et se dit alors que s'il pouvait se confier à quelqu'un, c'était bien elle. Alors, dans un élan, il lui confia tout. Sa rencontre avec lui, le bouquet de fleur, le dîner, son absence de nouvelles et tout récemment, ce message, son attirance dangereuse pour lui.

Nuska l'écouta attentivement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se revoir dans sa situation lorsqu'elle avait commencé sa relation avec Mika. Les mêmes angoisses et les mêmes questions la hantaient.

Une fois le récit fini, elle le regarda sans jugement avant de l'attirer contre lui tendrement.

—Abruti… Tu as dû stresser avec toute cette histoire… Tu aurais dû m'en parler… soupira-t-elle.

Eren ne put faire autrement que de rire, Nuska avait toujours raison, il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait. Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux soudainement épuisé avant de lui répondre dans un murmure.

—Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire Mika… Sérieux… Je peux pas risquer mon boulot mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est celui qui me comprendrait le mieux… dit-il faiblement.

Oh combien la noiraude savait ce qu'il voulait dire par là, aussi dingue cela pouvait-il paraître, ils avaient été habitué à grandir dans des conditions difficiles alors forcément, il était bien rare que quelqu'un ne les comprenne. De plus, elle avait bien remarqué que le cousin de sa copine était différent ces derniers temps.

—Tu sais, Livaï est du genre à obtenir tout ce qu'il veut, rigola-t-elle, Et, même si tu refuses à aller plus loin dans votre relation, je pense qu'il te protégera toujours… Il est comme ça, tu sais. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire quoi faire mon chat, mais… laisses le temps faire et tu trouveras la bonne décision. La véritable question est : est-ce-que tu es prêt à sacrifier _le jeu _pour lui ?

Eren resta muet quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne décident de rentrer à l'intérieur, doucement, il se murmura pour lui-même :

—Est-ce-que je peux réellement arrêter de _jouer _pour lui…

**Voici la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et je remercie ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ça me fait énormément plaisir. **

** Comme vous le savez, enfin je pense, j'essaye de rendre l'histoire la plus réaliste et la plus crédible possible d'où la raison de cette explication sur l'organisation des yakuzas et de la mafia russe. Je pense que c'est un point important pour mieux comprendre ce chapitre mais peut-être aussi cette histoire.**

** Alors on va commencer par les yakuzas. La mafia japonaise est très similaire à ce qu'on appelle une famille ****appelée Ikka****. « N'importe qui » peut y entrer, quand j'entends n'importe qui, j'entends bien sûr les ethnies. On ne retrouve pas que des japonais au sein des clans de yakuzas (d'où le fait que Erwin ou même Hanji soient présents dans le clan même s'ils ne sont pas japonais). ****Il n'y a donc pas d'obligation de liens du sang pour faire partie d'un clan. **

**L****a structure hiérarchique est très traditionnelle, c'est-à-dire assez pyramidale. ****Tout d'abord, on retrouve l'Oyabun, le patriarche du/des clans (dans le cas de l'histoire : Kenny), ensuite vient le Saiko-Komon, c'est le conseiller ****administratif**** le plus proche du patriarche, celui qui gère ses propres subordonnés ****dans le cadre de la juridique etc.**

**Il**** y a le Waka-Gashira, il est le relais de toutes les sous branches du clan ****un peu comme un lieutenant (donc Livaï)****, le Shateï-Gashira qui est juste en dessous du rang ****Waka**** et que l'on peut qualifier de petit-frère ****ou de second lieutenant (et donc Erwin). **

_**Dans mon histoire, **__**j'ai dit qu'Erwin s'occupait énormément de l'administratif et c'est le cas même avec son rang, dans mon imagination, il a des comptables et avocats sous ses ordres **__**pour gérer les affaires aux États-Unis. **_

** Un kobun est donc un 'simple' yakuza cependant, les kobuns peuvent également devenir parrain d'une sous-branche du clan.**

** On voit aussi des rangs intermédiaires avec une relation de 'grand-frère' (Kyodai) et 'petit-frère' (Shateï). Et enfin, il existe aussi les yakuzas en devenir, les kumi-in, ceux qui doivent faire leurs preuves.**

** Bref vous avez un peu compris le principe, c'est une organisation très familiale. ****Pour continuer sur ma lignée, il faut savoir que l'oyabun doit se comporter en bon 'père'. Il doit fournir la protection de ses enfants. Yakuzas et parrains doivent alors suivre un code de justice et de devoir appelé jingi. **

** En plus de ce code, ils doivent également suivre un code d'honneur appelé ninkyodo (alors, je ne sais pas s'il est encore respecté aujourd'hui mais dans le cadre de mon histoire, je vais le respecter.) :**

—**Tu n'offenseras pas les bons citoyens.**

—**Tu ne prendras pas la femme du voisin.**

—**Tu ne voleras pas l'organisation.**

—**Tu ne te drogueras pas.**

—**Tu devras obéissance et respect à ton supérieur.**

—**Tu accepteras de mourir pour le père ou de faire de la prison pour lui.**

—**Tu ne devras parler du groupe à quiconque.**

—**En prison, tu ne diras rien.**

—**Il n'est pas permis de tuer un katagari (personne ne faisant pas partie de la pègre.)**

** Encore un détail et j'en ai fini ****avec les yakuzas****, j'ai un peu écorché la tradition. Il faut savoir qu'il est rare qu'une femme soit dans un clan yakuza ****outre la femme de l'oyabun****. On y retrouve essentiellement des hommes mais bon, j'ai écorché la règle avec la présence d'Hanji.**

**Venons-en à la mafia russe qui fonctionne vraiment différemment. Contrairement aux yakuzas, l'organisation n'est pas pyramidale. Le réseau est divisé en plusieurs groupes et à chaque groupe un parrain à sa tête (donc Azarov ****est le parrain principale****ce qui place Mika ****un peu**** comme une marraine sous les ordres de son père ****pour le groupe des ****USA.)**

** Derrière le parrain, on retrouve un 'brigadier' ou encore appelé 'premier fidèle'. Le premier fidèle n'est pas Mika, ça serait beaucoup trop simple mais j'ai aussi fait ce choix pour une autre raison. Le brigadier ne doit pas avoir trop d'importance pour ne pas voler la place du chef, il doit être obligatoirement marié avec une femme proche du réseau. **

** Les membres de la famille du parrain sont souvent écartés de leur pays d'origine, d'où la raison de la présence de Mika aux États-Unis. **

** Les membres ont également des tatouages respectifs et l'organisation est assez politique contrairement aux yakuzas qui est assez familiale.**

**La différence entre les deux organisations est aussi le règlement, la mafia russe n'a pas vraiment de scrupules à s'en prendre aux citoyens et on la retrouve dans des assassinats, des kidnappings, trafics d'armes et drogues, cyberattaques, ou même prostitution. ****Même si on va pas se mentir, les yakuzas ne font pas que jouer aux petits-chevaux non plus.**

**Bref, cette petite rédaction est terminée, merci à ceux qui l'ont lu. Je pensais vraiment que c'était important à clarifier pour la suite de l'histoire !:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses commentaires : ( :**

**_Rewen _: _Merci beaucoup !:D ça me rassure de voir alors que c'est assez réaliste, j'a__i __toujours peur que ça parte dans le ridicule :') _**

_**Pour les dialogues je fais énormément d'efforts pour pas qu'il n'y ait que ça mais que lorsqu'il y en a, ils soient intéressants. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que c'est réussi, et pour la relation Jean/Eren, vu que j'adore les deux personnages de tout mon coeur, je pouvais pas les faire se haïr comme on le lit beaucoup :')**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire vu que j'ai un peu fait ma connasse sur la fin ahah x)**_

_**Merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait encore plaisir et merci pour mon style d'écriture, je fais énormément d'efforts pour pas qu'il soit lourd ou même chiant à lire à force:)**_

_**Rumi : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire (sachant qu'il fait 9 000 mots ahah !**_

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

_**QUAND LE MASQUE TOMBE**_

Il était 3h51 du matin, Eren enlaça Nuska et Jean habitués à ce genre d'affection lorsque celui-ci avait de l'alcool dans le sang et ce n'était pas Jean qui allait le critiquer, son meilleur ami était dans le même état que lui, Marco le retenait même par les épaules pour l'aider à marcher. Des trois amis, Nuska était la plus sobre, elle gloussa face à l'attitude du brun.

Finalement, la plupart des fêtards s'en allèrent et très vite, il ne restait plus que Jean et Marco ainsi que Reiner et Eren. Bertolt avait salué le blond et s'en était allé avec Annie une dizaine de minutes avant, les deux agents de sécurité du club étaient comme des frères, ils avaient grandi ensemble dans le même quartier, étaient allés dans la même école et aujourd'hui, travaillaient comme collègues. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, c'était souvent comme ça qu'on les voyait parce que d'une certaine manière, c'était la vérité et les deux jeunes hommes le savaient.

Après un dernier câlin, suivi de plusieurs déclarations d'amour entre Eren et Jean, chose qui fit bien rire le reste du groupe puisque d'ordinaire sobres, ceux-ci se disputaient et s'insultaient à longueur de temps, tous quittèrent l'appartement de la noiraude peu de temps avant que Mika ne rentre du travail.

En bas de la rue, le quadruple se sépara en duo, Jean dévisageant soigneusement Reiner et lui aurait bien « cassé la gueule » pour reprendre les mots qu'il avait dit à Marco, et l'autre qui se fichait éperdument de ce que le châtain pouvait bien penser puisqu'il était bien trop saoul pour se battre et surtout parce que le blond avait affaire à bien pire que lui au travail.

Il invita Eren à monter dans sa voiture mais brisa son masque de fierté un instant pour y laisser voir de l'inquiétude. Le blond n'était pas non plus un goujat, il voyait bien qu'Eren était bien trop saoul pour tenter quoi que ce soit et quand bien même, celui-ci ne tenterait jamais rien avec un collègue de boulot. Ce genre d'aventure était risquée même si le brun l'attirait vraiment et qu'il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée, Reiner savait qu'il ne resterait qu'un fantasme tant qu'ils travailleraient ensemble.

La nuit était calme et la seule chose qui leur permettait de voir devant eux était la lumière des lampadaires. Reiner mit alors les clés dans le contact, alluma ses feux et se mit à rouler avec Eren qui ne semblait pas encore fatigué.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement du jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes. Reiner se gara soigneusement en bas de l'immeuble de manière à ce que sa voiture ne soit pas trop voyante et n'attire quelques voleurs. Il éteignit ses feux, coupa le contact et sortit de la voiture pour aider Eren à sortir.

Tout le long du trajet, le duo avait parlé un peu d'eux et l'ambiance fut agréable. Lorsque le brun mit un pied en dehors de la voiture, il frissonna. La nuit était fraîche pour une nuit d'été, son compagnon s'en apercevant ôta sa veste en cuir et lui passa sur les épaules avant de l'aider à se relever.

Dans un silence entendu, le brun fit bipper son badge déverrouillant la porte et ils entrèrent jusqu'à ce que Reiner s'aperçoive qu'Eren vivait au cinquième et qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. Il soupira et Eren s'excusa en rigolant avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille avec un sourire interdit.

Le plus sobre des deux sursauta ne s'attendant pas à un tel contact, il se disait que le brun avait peut-être légèrement abusé sur la bouteille puisqu'il n'avait jamais tenté quelque chose d'aussi soudain à son égard ni même avec n'importe qui du club.

Reiner préféra ne pas s'en formaliser et l'aida à monter les marches silencieusement, malgré son état, le brun ne voulait pas provoquer la colère de ses voisins. Ils continuèrent de monter et ils arrivèrent enfin à destination pour le plus grand soulagement du blond.

—On dirait pas mais tu fais quand même ton poids Eren, râla Reiner en rigolant.

Le brun fit semblant de s'offusquer et fit une mine boudeuse ce qui fit encore rire le blond. Il trouvait sincèrement qu'Eren était une expression à lui-même et il n'était certainement pas le seul à le penser. Le danseur n'avait pas que du succès auprès des clients, beaucoup de ses collègues ne se gênaient pas pour balader leur regard sur lui et le plus dingue, c'est qu'Eren ne s'en rendait jamais compte trop concentré sur son travail.

—Tu dis que je suis gros ? Annnh… T'es pas cool… se plaignait-il en cherchant difficilement ses clés dans ses poches.

—J'ai jamais dit ça mais si tu le prends comme ça, c'est que tu dois l'être, rétorqua le blond qui tenait encore Eren pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

C'est alors que les choses dérapèrent sérieusement, le brun tourna la tête avec un regard désireux, Reiner avala sa salive de travers. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre aux avances d'Eren puisqu'il n'était pas lui-même mais c'était chose difficile pour lui qui fantasmait sur son corps depuis son arrivée au club.

—Tu veux voir ? Demanda le brun sur un ton séducteur.

Le blond sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, il trouvait Eren encore plus attirant avec cette attitude, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et qu'Eren avait encore sa main sa taille. Reiner n'eut pas le temps de décliner l'offre qu'il sentit le brun qui se colla à lui avec un air aguicheur, celui-ci profita de la position du blond pour insérer son genou entre ses jambes.

—Alors… murmura-t-il avec un regard rempli de luxure.

Ce fut de trop pour Reiner qui s'empara des lèvres d'Eren qui lui parut douces malgré le goût d'alcool imprégné. Le brun lâcha un petit sourire satisfait avant de répondre au baiser avec ardeur et de caresser le dos de son amant. Il mouva son genou et sentit Reiner frissonner et se coller encore plus à lui avant de le pousser dans l'appartement et de le coller à la porte. Il commença à parcourir le cou du brun qui sentait la chaleur dans le bas de son ventre s'intensifier. Lorsque Reiner trouva le point sensible sur sa nuque, Eren ne put faire autrement que lâcher un gémissement silencieux ce qui donna encore plus chaud au blond.

Les mains, précédemment sur son dos, s'aventurèrent plus bas pour caresser ses fesses. Reiner frissonna une fois de plus, Eren était un véritable appel au sexe et le brun le savait et s'en amusait.

En cet instant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux et ce besoin vital et douloureux. Juste eux, dans cet appartement silencieux dont les seuls habitants étaient Eren et sa famille.

Alors qu'il baladait ses mains sur les cuisses du brun qui lâchait des soupirs d'aises et qui en voulait toujours plus, il s'arrêta brusquement réalisant ce qu'il se passait.

Reiner était sur le point de coucher avec un de ses collègues et il l'aurait fait si l'idée que son frère et sa sœur soient dans l'appartement ne l'ait pas effleuré l'esprit. Il s'éloigna doucement du brun qui lâcha un grognement mécontent mais Reiner ne pouvait pas. En dépit des apparences, coucher avec un collègue et possible ami totalement bourré n'était pas dans ses principes.

—Eren, je suis désolé… On peut pas même si j'en ai envie… lui dit-il doucement en caressant sa joue.

Le brun soupira mais comprit malgré tout, il posa sa tête sur le torse du plus grand en fermant les yeux. La fatigue devenait trop dure pour lui et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'allonger et dormir. Et puis, l'alcool commençait à se faire sentir dans le mauvais sens. Il essaya de se redresser mais faillit tomber si Reiner ne l'avait pas soutenu.

—J'ai envie de vomir… lâcha-t-il dans un murmure d'agonie.

Le blond pinça les lèvres et le conduisit au toilette en le mettant à croupi délicatement, il releva la cuvette des wc et lui dit qu'il allait chercher une serviette et un verre d'eau citronné.

A peine eut-il quitté la salle de bain qu'il l'entendit régurgiter, une légère grimace se peint alors sur son visage à l'idée de la gueule de bois qu'allait subir Eren le lendemain. Il revint assez vite et trouva le concerné la tête à moitié sur les wc entre le sommeil et l'éveil.

Reiner lui déposa la serviette sur ses épaules avant de le tenir par les épaules afin qu'il vide tout l'alcool ingurgité ses dernières heures. Il lui tapota le dos pour le réconforter et n'était aucunement gêné d'entendre son camarade vomir, rien que dans le club, cela lui arrivait tous les soirs de jeter des ivrognes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Eren semblait ne plus rien avoir dans le ventre. Le blond lui demanda si c'était bon et le brun hocha légèrement la tête complètement amorphe. Le plus grand l'aida à se relever et dût retenir encore le brun qui titubait. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au lavabo afin qu'il se lave les dents et une fois fait, l'emmena dans sa chambre où le brun enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon se fichant pas mal de la vue qu'il offrait à Reiner. Celui-ci détourna les yeux les joues légèrement rouges et s'assura qu'Eren était bien installé.

Comme un enfant, il le borda et le brun dormait déjà profondément. Reiner qui se disait qu'au moins, le jeune homme était rentré sain et sauf, s'apprêta à quitter l'appartement quand il sentit une main chaude s'emparer de son poignet brusquement.

—Tu m'ignores pendant deux semaines et tu pars déjà…. Maugréa Eren à moitié comateux, T'es vraiment pas cool Livaï…

Les yeux de Reiner s'agrandir de surprise, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il n'était pas vexé qu'Eren l'ait confondu avec un autre, il n'y avait même pas quelque chose de concret entre eux. C'était purement physique de son côté pourtant, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce « Livaï » était quelqu'un qui ne réalisait pas sa chance.

Il dégagea doucement la main du brun avant de la reposer sur le lit et tourna le dos en direction de la porte quand Eren reprit la parole.

—T'en vas pas… souffla-t-il dans un murmure inaudible, Mikasa et Armin sont pas là, je déteste être seul…

L'ambiance était glaciale, presque troublante. Mika observait de sa place les autres membres du conseil, elle détestait ce genre d'endroit, c'était bien un des rares inconvénients de son métier. Métier oui, c'était ainsi qu'elle appelait ses activités de mafieuse malgré l'opinion publique sur ce fait établi.

Pour elle, être mafieux faisait parti intégrante d'une vocation au même titre que policier, vendeur ou encore vétérinaire. Il y avait derrière sa profession un véritable travail de management, de business et d'économie mais aussi d'ordre, de droits et de juridique. A ce sens, c'était pour elle un métier à part entière, métier certes à plein temps et qui lui coûtait beaucoup mais métier malgré tout.

Sortant de ses pensées, son attention se tourna sur le fils du vieux Reiss qui lisait les rapports et contrats signés ces derniers mois. Elle le considérait plus comme un secrétaire ici, il n'avait pas vraiment sa place au milieu des truands, celui-ci s'appelait Rod Reiss. Il était petit, bedonnant, ses cheveux bruns étaient courts et désordonnés et on pouvait voir la naissance d'une légère moustache. Mika lui lança un regard plein de dédain qu'elle ne cachait même pas. Outre son physique non-imposant, Rod n'était qu'un quarantenaire marié avec plus d'un enfant. Des rumeurs couraient dernièrement, des rumeurs qui pouvaient faire des clivages au sein de la famille royale. En effet, on dirait qu'il aurait une enfant légitime dans la ville elle-même. Cette nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une bombe et avait fait ressortir son caractère de fouine innocente.

Il était faible, voilà ce que pensait la jeune Milkovitch, il était faible et il ne méritait aucunement le trône. Et son frère, Uri, était à peine mieux, il était certes plus habile en ce qui concernait le business, être tête d'un clan, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Sans ses subordonnés, on était rien et sans chef, les subordonnés n'étaient rien et ça, Uri ne l'avait jamais compris.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous était une salle de réunion d'une boîte de production de film assez connu internationalement. Oui, même le milieu cinématographique trempait avec des affaires sales. On était bien loin du rêve Hollywoodien pensa la grise avec un léger sourire. Livaï juste à sa droite lui lança un regard curieux, il comprit qu'elle pensait à tout sauf les soucis économiques de Naile Dork, c'était bien le cadet de ses problèmes.

La Muraille était située à la droite du vieux Reiss et de ses fils, clan toujours fidèle à l'Empereur, à la gauche de celui-ci se tenait ses chiens, c'est-à-dire Naile Dork et d'autres chefs importants. Eux, ils étaient juste en face de manières à pouvoir tous les fixer. Mikaël tourna doucement la tête pour regarder les membres installés sur les côtés, si elle comptait bien, il y avait les mexicains, les brésiliens, les coréens, et les colombiens. Ils représentaient les autres clans, familles et cartels, ils étaient tous aussi dangereux mais ne pouvaient rivaliser avec les mafias russes, japonaises et américaines. D'une part parce que chacun travaillait avec l'un des quatre clans et d'une autre parce que sans un des quatre, ils seraient dans l'impossibilité d'échapper aussi facilement à la DEA.

Tous se dévisageaient autant qu'ils se respectaient, et Mikaël ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle était connue ici pour être l'héritage d'Azarov et de Blokov, aussi sanglante et froide que son père, aussi intelligente et rusée que son oncle. Personne n'osait vraiment les défier outre les imbéciles. Livaï, juste à sa droite, était à côté de Kenny la grise était tout de même ravie de revoir son deuxième oncle. Kenny avait toujours été un personnage intriguant et exceptionnel à ses yeux, il apprenait vite, cachait mieux que n'importe qui ses émotions et enfin, avait acquis le respect et la reconnaissance de tous sur un plateau d'argent. De ce fait, il était normal que Livaï soit tout aussi imposant que son oncle.

Les cinq mafieux gardaient une expression à tel point qu'ils ne faisaient presque un. La présence de Blokov était extrêmement rare. Le frère du parrain et l'oncle de la grise ne se montrait jamais et se contentait de continuer le business en France. Mika savait que tous ici se demandait pourquoi il était présent, les Milkovitch n'avaient pas encore voulu informer le reste de l'Empire de la maladie de leur parrain. Il en avait encore pour quelques mois, ils les préviendraient alors lorsque la succession serait sûre.

—Je conclurais cette réunion sur certains rappels, déclara finalement le vieux Reiss.

L'assistance restait silencieuse, respectant les paroles de leur chef. Reiss regarda chacun des hommes et des femmes présents droit dans les yeux. Les deux cousins avaient beau dire que l'Empereur se faisait trop vieux pour ce poste, ils ne pouvaient nier son droit légitime. Celui-ci s'était battu corps et âme pour l'obtenir, il avait fait bien des sacrifices et avait appris d'innombrables leçons de vie. Il était ici un exemple pour tous et ils comprenaient parfaitement pourquoi Dot Pixis restait à ses côtés.

—Un personne qui ne se consacre pas à sa famille n'aura jamais de valeur. _Je suis un homme d'affaire et le sang coûte beaucoup trop cher*_. Voilà pourquoi je vous demande à tous de vous traiter avec respect et égalité. Nous sommes un groupe de plusieurs familles réunies ce qui, par conséquent, fait que nous sommes une famille à part entière alors laissons nos guerres et nos querelles de côté et repartons à zéro en ce nouvel anniversaire de la Réunification de l'Empire.

*_Citation du Parrain ahah_

Ce fut la dernière chose que leur chef déclara avant de se lever suivi de près par ses enfants Rod et Uri. Les autres mafieux le saluèrent respectueusement tout en l'observant partir. Cela faisait une trentaine d'années que le vieux Reiss avait rassemblé divers clans internationaux, il gérait d'une main de fer l'organisation appelée l'Empire et tous lui vouaient un respect absolu. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas empêcher Azarov de se retenir de lui cracher au visage suite à ses dernières paroles. Kenny se contentait d'afficher un sourire insatisfait, il savait mieux contrôler sa colère que son compagnon, ils étaient un peu comme le ying et le yang.

Les Milkovitch et les Ackerman ne s'étaient jamais cacher qu'ils méprisaient leur chef et tous ici le savaient. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que l'Empereur avait rajouté ses dernières paroles. Peut-être qu'au début, Reiss protégeait avec fidélité ses subalternes, aujourd'hui était une autre histoire. Celui-ci semblait tellement s'être habitué à sa position de leader qu'il en avait oublié qu'il pouvait tout perdre d'un claquement de doigts.

S'ils étaient encore dans le contrat, c'était bien parce qu'ils en tiraient bénéfice et ce n'était pas les seuls à agir ainsi. Les trois quarts le faisaient principalement pour le business et Reiss le premier. Il était celui qui tirait le plus d'avantages à tout ceci.

Alors que les différents mafieux se levaient et s'en allaient pour la fête habituelle qui suivait la réunion annuelle, l'un d'eux, d'origines latines s'avança vers Azarov, Kenny et Blokov. Mikaël reconnut immédiatement Carlos Don Rigueira. L'homme était âgé d'une trentaine d'années et était connu pour être l'un des plus gros vendeurs de drogues parmi les cartels mexicains.

Le latino était celui qui avait le plus de mérite de la part des deux clans, ce n'était pas facile d'obtenir leur respect pourtant mais Carlos Don Rigueira avait réussi. A partir de ce moment où il fut reconnu par eux, il avait très vite monté les échelons.

—Azarov Andreï Milkovitch et Kenny Ackerman, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, salua-t-il solennellement en embrassant la joue de chacun, Quand à toi, Blokov, il s'est passé une éternité depuis notre dernière rencontre.

—Disons que j'étais beaucoup occupé par les affaires, répondit simplement le concerné qui avait toujours été l'ombre de son aîné mais qui ne s'en plaignait pas, après tout, c'était son rôle de veiller sur son grand frère.

Carlos était un homme petit, bien plus petit que Livaï, il avait des rondeurs mais portait toujours des costumes hors de prix. D'innombrables rumeurs circulaient à son sujet, l'une étant qu'il avait mené un contrat contre Reiss mais ce n'était ni les russes ni les japonais qui le jugeaient.

Kenny fut celui qui brisa les salutations, il embrassa avec respect la joue de son partenaire et Azarov fit de même toujours avec cet air aussi froid.

—Don Carlos, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous présenter nos enfants depuis le temps, déclara simplement Azarov qui avait horreur que l'on ignore sa fille et son neveu de la sorte. Il avait la voix légèrement enrouée et si l'on faisait bien attention, on pouvait remarqué qu'il avait perdu du poids et que des cernes noires ornaient ses iris violettes.

Le plus petit rigola avant de rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas oublier, il complimenta Mikaël sur sa beauté écrasante laissant son père serrer les dents, puis se tournant vers Livaï, lui dit alors qu'il avait vraiment hérité de Kenny.

Ils discutèrent finalement de tout et de rien, certains mafieux s'intégrant parfois dans la conversation, d'autres en sortant et finalement, Blokov déclara que le voyage l'avait déshydraté et qu'il allait au bar avec sa nièce et son neveu.

Mika le suivit sans rechigner et le regarda se servir d'une coupelle de champagne avant d'observer les autres et de discuter silencieusement. Elle et son cousin firent de même et trinquèrent plus par habitude que pour célébrer l'anniversaire de l'Empire.

—Alors, _dyadya __(tonton)_, comment va la France ? Demanda Mika avec un regard intrigué.

Celui-ci ricana en buvant une gorgée amèrement. Il parcourut la foule du regard comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. C'était une particularité des frères Milkovitch dont leur fille et nièce avait hérité, cette façon de regarder les gens presque hautainement. Ça et leurs pupilles violettes quasiment inébranlables.

Blokov avait manqué à Mika et c'était réciproque. Elle le considérait comme un deuxième père et l'idée qu'un jour celui-ci ait des enfants l'excitait. Tout simplement parce que cet homme était fait pour avoir des enfants et la simple idée qu'à 36 ans, son oncle était encore célibataire la tuait.

—La France se porte, c'est un pays agréable, répondit-il avant de reprendre, Mais, j'ai quand même hâte de rentrer, le vin c'est pas ma came. J'ai toujours eu du goût pour le thé et la vodka. Et vous deux alors, j'ai entendu dire que vous régnez d'une main de fer sur ce pays ?

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent silencieusement, Mika lui expliqua les petites mésaventures avec Naile et son _dyadya _rigola déclarant que Dork était sur le point de chuter et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ils discutèrent une dizaine de minutes avant que Blokov ne se dirige vers Dot Pixis avec un air chaleureux laissant Livaï et la grise seule.

Parfois, certains mafieux venaient leur parler et puis ils s'en allaient, mais Mika ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards inquiets en direction de son paternel. Livaï sortit alors brusquement de son silence la faisant presque sursauter.

—Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment de provocation, juste de la curiosité.

Elle resta silencieuse et on entendait seulement le bruit de la foule. Tout en prenant une gorgée de son alcool, elle ne quitta pas des yeux son père.

—Quand on allait avoir le droit d'en parler aux proches, répondit-elle simplement.

La réponse suffit alors au noiraud qui se trouvait soudain stupide de ne pas avoir noté ses changements de comportement depuis son retour de Moscou il y avait trois mois de cela. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini de parler alors il se tut.

—Choura m'a demandé de rentrer il y a quatre mois de cela. C'est allé super vite. Tout a commencé avec des toux beaucoup trop longues, des essoufflements, des vomissements et des pertes de poids… Et puis un jour, il a eu du sang dans ses toux. On est allé voir un docteur, il lui a dit qu'il avait simplement une bronchite. Pendant deux semaines, il me disait que tout allait bien mais je voyais que ça allait pas. Une bronchite, ça dure pas aussi longtemps.

La foule devint soudain oppressante pour le duo, ils savaient que des mauvaises oreilles pouvaient traîner dans le coin pourtant, tous semblaient respecter leur intimité et les laissaient seuls trop occupés à faire de la lèche à leurs parrains. Avec une voix plus sombre, Mika poursuivit son explication en regardant Livaï droit dans les yeux, il y notait de la colère mais aussi de la fatalité.

—Moi j'y croyais pas alors, j'ai insisté pour qu'il fasse des analyses et il a été d'accord. On est allé voir un spécialiste et comme tu t'en doutes, le diagnostic n'était pas bon.

La grise se tut à nouveau avant de poser sa coupelle, son regard devenait de plus en plus glacial mais ça, le noiraud y était habitué. Lorsque sa cousine atteignait un certain stade de colère, elle devenait ainsi et il était presque impossible de l'en sortir.

—J'avais envie de le tuer, ce médecin _mudak* _et cette _gavno*_ de bronchite… J'ai même failli le faire si Chouva m'avait rien dit… murmura-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

*_Mudak signifit 'Merde ou Tête de merde' et Gavno 'merde' mais ça concerne plus les objets._

Livaï posa à son tour la coupelle, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné par Azarov mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était sa cousine. Il était rare de la voir aussi désemparé et forcément, cela l'atteignait.

—J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on appelle le karma… N'empêche que c'est plutôt ironique de se dire qu'on peut tout avoir en tant que chef mais que la seule chose qu'on veut, on l'aura jamais…

Cette phrase résonna brusquement aux oreilles de Livaï, Mika avait touché un point juste qui s'appliquait même à sa vie. Il était chef de clan et pourtant, il n'était même pas foutu de nouer une relation amicale normale, le monde lui mangeait dans la main, et pourtant, Eren lui résistait toujours un peu.

—Au fait, tu as invité Eren ? Demanda soudain la grise comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Le noiraud soupira mais comprenait que son amie voulait changer de conversation. Il opina silencieusement se disant que pour une fois, il lui accorderait cette discussion.

—Pourquoi je l'inviterais, c'est pas un peu tôt pour lui présenter cette famille de tarées ? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

Il fut content de son succès lorsqu'il l'entendit rire, son véritable rire, doux et cristallin.

—Tu as peut-être raison mais ça fait deux semaines que tu ne lui as pas donné de nouvelles, invites le à boire un café je sais pas… En tout cas, Nuska sera là donc Eren ne sera pas totalement dépaysé si ça peut te rassurer…

L'Ackerman roula des yeux, Mika était tellement insistante comme personne mais c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'appréciait. Il secoua la tête regrettant déjà ce qu'il faisait et puis, envoya le message non sans une légère appréhension. Son action fit encore rire sa cousine, au moins, il y avait quelque chose de bien à son ridicule.

Ils continuèrent de traîner entre les différents groupes de mafieux, Livaï toujours aussi protecteur envers la grise et celle-ci qui se faisait ouvertement draguer par les membres de la pègre. Il n'était pas idiot, il ne suscitait pas la même peur qu'Azarov lorsqu'on approchait sa fille, néanmoins, son attitude en faisait fuir plus d'un et Mika s'amusait de la situation. Finalement, vers 4h du matin, ils en eurent assez.

Kenny les avait rejoint afin de prendre des nouvelles de sa cousine et de parler du bon vieux temps, Livaï devait admettre qu'il s'amusait bien, aussi étonnant soit-il. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas été ainsi et d'une part, même s'il connaissait la cause de ce changement d'attitude, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien.

—Dis à _papochka_ que je rentre. Ces types me filent la migraine et j'ai des choses plus importantes à préparer. Prends soin de lui.

Son oncle acquiesça et après une dernière embrassade, Livaï la raccompagna toujours avec cet aura protecteur. Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux, le noiraud concentré sur la route, sa cousine à regarder défiler les rues. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rejoindre les bras de Nuska et de s'y loger pour le reste de la soirée.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant l'appartement modeste, le noiraud pinça alors les lèvres ne sachant quoi dire.

—N'oublies pas que je suis là idiote… ça va aller ? Décida-t-il de dire par précaution.

Mika déboucla sa ceinture avec un calme naturel, ses cheveux cachaient son visage et il lui était impossible de voir son expression actuelle.

—Je te rappelle que je fais face à la mort tous les jours, c'est pas ça qui va m'achever… dit-elle avec un ton dédaigneux.

Juste pour son attitude, le noiraud commença une nouvelle fois à la détester. Il haïssait lorsqu'elle s'ouvrait à lui et que peu de temps après, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. C'était un des traits de caractère qu'il ne supportait pas chez elle.

—Je suis peut-être ce que je suis mais ma mère me manque tous les jours tu sais ? On reste des êtres humains malgré notre 'profession', dit-il de manière à la forcer à s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois.

Celle-ci se figea instantanément, elle avait horreur lorsqu'il lisait en elle ainsi. Avoir grandi ensemble, ça avait des avantages comme des inconvénients, le fait qu'il la connaisse trop en faisait partie.

Elle releva légèrement la tête pour fixer la rue en face d'elle, Mika savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau alors autant tout lui avouer.

—C'est juste que… quand j'étais chez moi, j'avais personne sur qui compter hormis Blokov, mon père et Choura, commença-t-elle doucement, Blokov était toujours dans les rues à se battre, Choura était toujours avec lui alors il restait que mon père… J'avais même pas ma mère sur qui m'appuyer parce qu'elle me détestait… Je me demande comment elle le vivrait si elle était encore vivante et qu'elle apprenait pour mon père… La petite fille qui est en moins refuse de voir son papouchka partir, c'est tout…

Elle releva enfin la tête un léger sourire face à sa dernière remarque mais le noiraud savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de la serrer dans ses bras et d'écraser ses larmes. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rappelait d'à quel point la vie était précieuse, il avait souvent tendance à l'oublier avec ses activités pourtant, la vérité était là : il tuait des hommes et des femmes qui avaient eux-aussi des proches. Au final, peut-être qu'une part de karma y était pour quelque chose si personne ne pouvait se venger, la vie l'avait faite.

—Wouah ! On s'est jamais fait autant de tunes à deux Jean ! s'exclama Eren avec des étoiles plein les yeux et des billets qui débordaient de ses mains.

Le châtain rigola mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler par tout le profit qu'ils venaient de faire à la suite de leur danse groupée. Les danses à plusieurs ramenaient souvent plus de pourboires, c'était pour cette raison que le brun appréciait les danses de groupe. De plus, ce soir-là était un soirée à thème, les clients étaient bien plus nombreux que d'ordinaire et plus de civils moins riches entraient dans le club.

Le thème du jour n'était autre que Rio de Janeiro afin de fêter les futures vacances estivales qui étaient proches. Rio de Janeiro signifiait donc tenue de carnaval pour certaines danseuses qui avaient fait l'ouverture, elles avaient de longues plumes de couleurs dans le dos et sur la tête et portaient des sous-vêtements également colorés, cela avait déjà pas mal attiré la clientèle de plus que certaines danseuses refaisaient quelques apparitions de temps en temps alimentant cette ambiance brésilienne.

Il y avait d'autres danseuses vêtues différemment, certaines avaient des bodies espagnoles avec des décolletés plongeants, d'autres moins, il y avait parfois des paillettes sur les manches. Les simples serveuses portaient des robes noires, rouges et blanches ouvertes sur les côtés. Elles étaient vraiment belles de l'avis d'Eren, plus élégantes que provocantes cependant, il n'était pas étonné. Le club était un endroit distingué et pour reprendre les paroles de Nuska à l'entretien de Christa, ce n'était pas le vulgaire club de strip-tease du coin.

Quand à Eren et Jean, ils n'échappaient pas au thème. Jean était vêtu d'un pantalon noir espagnol, un débardeur blanc avec un col en v très plongeant et enfin un veston sans manche gris permettant au public d'admirer les fins muscles de ses bras. En ce qui concernait Eren, il portait également un de ses pantalons espagnoles qui ne collaient pas trop les jambes, seul son haut différait de son meilleur ami. Il avait une chemise noire et avait remonté les manches, le col était aussi remonté et il avait ouvert plusieurs boutons afin que l'on puisse entrevoir le début de ses pectoraux.

Alors qu'ils comptaient encore l'argent qu'ils avaient réuni, ils entendirent des airs de samba provenant du bar. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Erwin avait réussi son coup : la soirée était bien plus qu'un succès. Même les décors avaient été arrangé de sortes à ce que le côté latino ressorte pour tous, même les employés en venaient presque à apprécier travailler en dépit de leur début de semaine, même s'il était mercredi.

—Tu imagines avec Nuska ? Merde, on aurait eu tellement plus de frics à nous trois réunis… Pour une fois que ta peau hâlée nous sert... envia dans un chuchotement Jean qui se disait que la fin de mois ne serait pas aussi difficile qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

Eren gloussa de son côté avant de lui tendre sa part de bénéfice, pour une fois que tout se passait dans les lignes. Ils se levèrent alors avant de passer de l'eau sur leur visage et de s'apprêter à continuer leur service. En sortant, Reiner lança un clin d'œil qui lui répondit en souriant malgré la honte qui l'accablait.

Jean ne manqua pas l'interaction, une fois loin du vigile, il attrapa le bras du brun se disant qu'ils avaient encore une dizaine de minutes avant de revenir dans le bar.

—Tu m'expliques idiot ? Menaça-t-il les sourcils froncés prêt à en découdre avec Reiner.

—Relax Jean… C'est pas lui qui a fait quoi que ce soit… répondit le concerné légèrement honteux de ses actions.

Sa réponse déconcerta son ami qui ne comprit plus rien à ce qu'il se passait entre le blond et lui, il exigea rapidement des explications et ne fut pas si surpris que ça à l'idée d'apprendre que c'était Eren qui avait ouvertement chauffé le blond. Jean soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, il trouvait parfois son meilleur ami totalement irresponsable.

—T'es qu'un idiot suicidaire ! On couche pas avec son collègue ! T'en as des idées toi ! Grogna Jean derrière la porte de service.

Eren croisa les bras comme un enfant capricieux, il leva les yeux à son tour avant de parler assez fort pour se faire entendre à travers les basses qui résonnaient.

—J'ai pas couché avec je te signale… J'ai juste…

—Pardon ? Tu t'es juste frotté sensuellement contre son corps ce qui a provoqué une réaction sanguine de sa part ? Ça s'appelle des préliminaires Eren ! Tu devrais t'excuser très vite !

Le brun savait qu'il avait raison, néanmoins, il ne s'en voulait pas pour les raisons auxquelles Jean pensait. L'idée qu'il ait tenté quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que Livaï le faisait culpabiliser. Il grimaça avant de se rappeler brusquement qu'ils étaient loin d'être en couple et ravala sa rancœur difficilement.

—Ouais t'as raison, je vais aller m'excuser pendant la pause… murmura-t-il comme un enfant prit sur le fait.

Jean soupira une énième fois avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer dans la chaleur du club quasiment étouffante. Il râla encore dans sa barbe que les actions d'Eren frôlait la stupidité et se dirigea en direction d'Annie afin de prendre un plateau. Le brun fit de même et pendant une bonne heure, il servait différents clients et ne grimaça même pas face aux caresses indiscrètes. Il était beaucoup trop content parce qu'il pourrait acheter un cadeau correct à Armin prochainement.

Alors qu'il déposa des verres vides au comptoir qui furent débarrassés par Ymir trop concentré sur son travail pour le remercier, Nuska l'interpella lui et Jean au loin. Ils se regardèrent en même temps avant de hausser les épaules et de la rejoindre savant à l'avance ce qu'elle allait leur dire.

—Enterrement de vie de garçon chambre 02, vous y allez avec Christa, Mina, et Anya, lança-t-elle avant de disparaître vaquer à ses autres activités.

Encore une fois, ils haussèrent les épaules l'air de rien, cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait d'enterrement de vie de garçon ou de vie de jeune fille. Pour un club mixte, ce n'était pas une surprise que des hommes fassent partis de la fin de vie de garçon, c'était même plutôt courant. Ici, les gens assumaient leurs attirances.

Ils attendirent leurs collègues et entrèrent avec plusieurs boissons, plusieurs bougies artificielles et bien sûr, leurs sourires forcés. Le fiancé et ses amis s'exclamèrent en tapant des mains et en sifflant les strippers qui posaient les boissons sur les tables.

Directement, Eren sut que ce n'était pas des riches. Ce n'était pas une critique, loin de là, juste qu'avec le temps, il avait appris à reconnaître ceux qui venaient occasionnellement et ceux qui dépensaient leur argent sans un regard. Ceux-ci étaient plutôt du genre à s'amuser comme si ce serait la dernière fois alors il savait que ce n'était que des petits gens comme lui.

Toujours dans l'ombre, ils s'assirent chacun à côté d'un des invités profitant pour lâcher quelques caresses sensuelles comme on leur avait appris. Eren prit place entre un type légèrement plus grand que lui et un autre qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Une fois les exclamations finies, les lumières se rallumèrent et le brun qui pensait que c'était une bonne soirée vit son monde s'écrouler.

Sur le canapé juste en face, celui où Christa et Mina étaient installées, il y avait Connie Springer, le meilleur ami d'Armin.

Connie ne l'avait pas encore vu, il était trop gêné d'être ici, entourés de deux jeunes femmes très séduisantes. Son frère, le marié, avait insisté pour qu'il vienne déclarant que ce ne serait pas avant son mariage à lui qu'ils referaient une 'sortie entre mec'. L'adolescent avait finalement accepté, d'une part par curiosité, d'une autre parce qu'il aimait les choses interdites.

Malgré la situation, Eren tentait de garder son jeu de séduction, il ne fallait pas qu'il foire sinon c'était tous les danseurs qui prenaient également. Il continuait de parler aux deux hommes à ses côtés qui semblaient sous son charme, le brun les écoutait mais gardait du coin de l'œil Connie qui semblait l'avoir reconnu en vu de son expression horrifié.

—C'est le meilleur enterrement que j'aurais jamais pu rêver, s'exclama le frère de Connie qui était juste à côté d'Anya.

—Moi j'aurais jamais pensé qu'on puisse un jour entrer dans un endroit aussi luxueux! Répondit l'un de ses amis.

Les autres rétorquèrent des réponses affirmatives et la soirée continua tandis que le brun priait pour que sa pause arrive très vite afin de se sortir de cette situation délicate.

—Pas de photo mon chaton, murmura Christa dans l'oreille de Connie ce qui attira l'attention du brun.

Celui-ci rougit immédiatement face à la proximité de la blonde qui avait vite pris le coup du travail.

—Non, j'envoie juste un message à ma copine… répondit-il encore rouge de honte.

Son frère se moqua de lui pour lui rappeler que ce soir, ils avaient le droit à un seul écart. Son frère l'écouta à moitié et lui dit alors qu'il allait aux toilettes. Intérieurement, Eren savait qu'il était fichu alors il était trop tard pour s'inquiéter. Pour le moment, il avait plus important à gérer que les états d'âme d'un adolescent.

Très vite, la pause vint et les danseurs initialement présents remercièrent ceux de substitutions. Eren s'échappa en premier face au regard de Connie qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa découverte.

—Un problème Eren ? Demanda Christa qui s'était faufilée entre Mina et Anya qui discutaient en rigolant.

Il sursauta ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre, il lui lança un léger sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

—C'est rien, je crois juste que ma couverture est grillée maintenant… répondit-il en se grattant la tête.

Cette fois-ci, Jean apparut juste à sa droite lui faisant encore manquer un battement.

—Comment ça ? Demanda celui-ci avec une expression concernée fugace.

Le brun lui expliqua brièvement la situation et Jean ne put faire autrement qu'éclater de rire sous prétexte que sa vie craignait beaucoup trop. Christa le disputa pour lui dire que ça ne se faisait pas de se moquer ainsi de lui et tenta de rassurer Eren. Le brun ne savait pas trop comment le prendre, il n'était pas inquiet, peut-être même soulagé à l'idée qu'il n'ait plus à cacher la vérité. Enfin, il savait qu'il penserait différemment une fois rentré chez lui.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait une chose plus importante à faire. Il s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et se dirigea vers le vigile qui allait sortir pour fumer une cigarette. Eren se dépêcha de prendre sa veste avant de le rejoindre dehors.

Reiner était appuyé contre le mur et semblait déguster ce moment de calme. Avec le monde qu'il y avait, il se demandait combien de personnes il avait dû jeter dehors par la force. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment pour attirer son attention et se mit à rougir en repensant aux évènements.

Le fumeur tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir le brun dans le coin fumeur, il fronça les sourcils perplexe.

—Euh… Je suis venu m'excuser pour lundi soir… Ou pour mardi matin… Enfin peu importe, je suis venu m'excuser pour mon comportement, dit-il avec une voix plus forte.

Son interlocuteur parut encore plus surpris mais ce n'était rien face à Eren lorsqu'il l'entendit rire aux éclats. Il crut un instant que le blond se fichait de lui mais il l'invita à venir vers lui avec un geste amical.

—On est tous les deux fautifs Eren, te biles pas !

Il retira une latte sous le silence nocturne qui était plutôt apaisant outre la fraîcheur de la nuit qui faisait frissonner le brun.

—Mais c'est gentil d'être venu t'excuser, ça montre que t'es vraiment un chic type, poursuivit Reiner en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le blond avait toujours un air sérieux peint sur le visage, c'était ce qui déconcertait le plus Eren. Comment pouvait-on avoir l'air toujours aussi monotone ? Intérieurement, le brun trouvait qu'il avait l'allure d'un guerrier mais ça, il préféra le garder pour lui.

—Ouais je sais, se moqua le plus petit avant de reprendre, Et aussi merci pour t'être occupé de moi. J'étais vraiment dans un état lamentable…

Sa remarque provoqua encore une fois l'hilarité de Reiner qui ne pouvait que confirmer. Finalement, ils restèrent ensemble tout le long de la pause à discuter et à en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. C'était plutôt agréable pour chacun d'eux, ils se découvrirent plusieurs passions communes et le plus jeune se dit qu'il pouvait se faire un véritable ami en Reiner.

La pause s'acheva pour eux deux, Eren reprit le service et finalement, lorsque cinq heure du matin sonna et qu'il n'y avait plus de client, le brun put rentrer chez lui. Il en avait presque oublié un détail : Connie Springer.

Un frisson le parcourut à l'idée d'avoir une confrontation avec sa famille parce qu'il connaissait Connie. Celui-ci n'avait jamais su tenir sa langue dans sa poche. Alors qu'il marchait les mains dans les poches tout en pensant à comment amener le sujet, il fut enfin terrifié en voyant qu'il était déjà en bas de chez lui.

Le temps passait bien plus vite lorsque l'on était perdu dans ses pensées, malheureusement pour lui. Il monta les marches en sentant le stress commencer à monter, entra dans son appartement et s'attendait presque à voir son frère et sa sœur l'attendre derrière.

Il fut étonné de voir que non, pour une fois, il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Peut-être que Connie avait su se taire, il fut presque soulagé et alla se coucher tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Le jeune homme s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il fallait dire que malgré que les choses se passaient mieux dernièrement, sa fatigue quotidienne était encore présente et ne voulait pas s'en aller même avec tous les efforts du monde.

Le matin arriva rapidement, il se réveilla en douceur avec la désagréable impression de s'être endormi seulement quelques secondes avant. Il était 9h du matin, il préféra traîner doucement et se contenta de fixer le plafond sans aucune motivation.

De son lit, il pouvait entendre Mikasa et Armin discuter dans la cuisine et c'était l'une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il ne voulait pas se lever. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, le brun n'avait pas envie de leur faire face si en rentrant, il ne s'était pas inquiété de Connie et de sa découverte, désormais, c'était tout autre chose.

Comment faire face à son unique famille lorsqu'on leur avait menti pendant deux ans ? Un frisson le parcourut, quoi leur dire, comment leur expliquer, dix mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête lui provoquant une migraine.

Finalement, au bout de quinze minutes il descendit de son lit rassemblant tout son courage. Non, il ne reculerait pas. Après tout, il était l'adulte ici, ce n'était pas Armin et Mikasa qui lui feraient la morale sur comment gérer sa vie non ?

Enfilant un simple pantalon de survêtement, il ouvrit la porte se répétant inlassablement les mêmes pensées. Pourtant, une fois qu'il fit un pas dans le couloir, il s'imagina leur regard. La honte, la pitié, la déception, voilà ce qui l'effrayait en particulier. Il avait peur de lire ses sentiments dans les yeux de sa famille.

Le ventre noué, il secoua la tête, prit une grande respiration et se dirigea déterminé vers la cuisine, dans tous les cas, Eren n'y échapperait pas alors autant y aller avec force plutôt qu'en larmes.

Armin et Mikasa discutaient encore autour de leur tasse fumante, le blond était assis sur une chaise et la noiraude appuyée sur l'évier. Ils parlaient calmement, comme si tout allait bien ce qui inquiéta Eren. Étaient-ils au courant ? S'était-il pris la tête pour rien, encore une fois ?

Il s'approcha de la tablée avec un air un peu plus tranquille et entendit brusquement les deux adolescents arrêter de parler. Une certaine tension monta brutalement et Eren fit comme si de rien n'était, le brun se contentait de se servir du café tout en sentant le regard lourd de sens porté à son égard.

—Comment était le travail ? Demanda Armin avec une voix qui tremblait.

Mikasa ne disait rien, elle se contentait de fulminer de rage sur place et les peurs d'Eren se confirmèrent. Il n'était pas surpris, ni même triste en fait. Il se sentait juste vide, ce sentiment était tombé immédiatement sur lui dès le moment où son frère avait ouvert la bouche.

—Il vous a raconté, j'imagine, déclara-t-il simplement d'une voix monotone s'étonnant presque lui-même.

Armin fuyait soudain son regard mais Eren ne lui en voulait même pas, s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait fait exactement pareil. Mikasa, elle, restait appuyée sur l'évier, ses doigts étaient crispés autour de sa tasse si bien qu'on en voyait des jointures blanches sur ses phalanges.

—Disons qu'il nous a expliqué dans les grandes lignes, murmura l'adolescent tristement.

Le danseur ne savait même pas quoi dire comme un enfant prit sur le fait, et puis en y repensant, il n'y avait rien à dire. Eren exerçait le métier de strip-teaseur pour vivre et subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Une main attrapa brusquement son poignet manquant de lui faire lâcher sa tasse. Il la posa doucement et se retourna face à Mikasa dont le visage était rongé par les larmes. Cette vision enfonça encore plus le brun qu'il ne l'était déjà initialement.

—Comment tu as pu Eren ? Pourquoi ?! Cria-t-elle la voix brisée.

Armin écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils avaient prévu de faire parler leur frère. Le blond sentait que les choses dégénéraient et il se leva à son tour pour calmer sa sœur.

—Mikas…

—Non Armin ! Je veux une explication de sa propre bouche ! Continuait-elle de hurler si bien que les voisins devaient entendre eux-aussi, Pourquoi ?! Comment, Eren ?! Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu as accepté de te vendre ainsi ?! Depuis combien de temps ?! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi ?! Enchaînait-elle avec désespoir le visage tordu par la douleur.

Eren se sentit soudain mal pour Mikasa, il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras mais savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle voulait des réponses, juste des réponses. Alors, l'aîné se mit à réfléchir pour donner à sa sœur ce qu'elle voulait désespérément. Il détestait la voir aussi désemparée, elle qui d'habitude se muait dans une expression neutre, cela le brisait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en était-il arrivé là ? La mort de leurs parents était-elle une explication plausible ? Bien sûr que non. Il avait très bien pu vivre avec différents métiers avant celui-ci. Le manque d'argent ? La peur de voir s'éloigner sa dernière famille ? Ou Même le désespoir de les voir prendre le chemin que lui-même avait emprunté ? C'était les explications les plus tangibles à ce pourquoi. 'Taffer pour assurer un meilleur avenir à Mikasa et Armin', c'était la réponse qu'il avait apporté à Christa et elle était toujours vraie, même maintenant.

Maintenant le comment du pourquoi, il était tellement installé dans ce cercle vicieux qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il tombait dedans. C'était juste un remplacement, rien que ça. Juste un remplacement qui avait fini par devenir un temps plein. C'était bien misérable de ce point de vu.

Et puis pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? La réponse était simple : c'était honteux. De plus, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Mikasa et Armin. Eren passait son temps à leur venir en aide, à tout faire pour qu'aucun n'est de problème, tout faire pour financer leurs études afin qu'ils puissent partir d'ici et vivre une vie heureuse.

Oui, il faisait tout pour eux. Il avait sacrifié ses rêves et ses espoirs pour eux, il avait beau vivre dans le déni, il le savait, eux aussi le savaient, ses amis le savaient, tous le savaient, même les inconnus qui venaient à peine de le rencontrer.

Quel brave jeune homme, c'est honorable de se sacrifier pour ceux qu'on aime. Il n'y a pas plus juste combat que cela, c'était ce qu'il entendait de la bouche de tous, ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de n'importe qui.

Plus il pensait, plus le stress et les déceptions qui montaient depuis tout ce temps devinrent de la colère. Eren n'en voulait pas à son frère et sa sœur pour ses rêves brisés, jamais il ne leur en voudrait parce que c'était sa décision. Non, ce qui l'énervait, c'était ce manque de reconnaissance. Mikasa pensait-elle réellement qu'il faisait un tel métier parce qu'il aimait ça ?

Chaque jour qui passait était les mêmes avec les mêmes dégoûts, les mêmes peines, les mêmes peurs. Sans parler des regrets, fut un temps, il se demandait constamment comment sa vie se serait passé s'il avait pris une autre décision, aujourd'hui, Eren ne se posait plus de questions, il n'imaginait plus ni ne rêvait. Il vivait, simplement, parce qu'il fallait bien vivre et que c'était la vie tout simplement.

Toujours sourire, rire, paraître normal alors que lui-même savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Eren n'était pas aussi idiot qu'on le pensait, il sentait bien qu'il était au bord du gouffre, mais s'il faisait tout ce qu'il désirait, ils n'en seraient pas ici aujourd'hui.

Armin le fixait avec inquiétude, il savait que la tournure des évènements n'annonçait rien de bon. Eren avait baissé la tête avec des larmes au coin des yeux, pourtant, lorsqu'il relevait la tête, le blond n'y lut que de la colère à l'état pure.

C'était une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage et même Mikasa fut choquée puisqu'elle lâcha son bras avant de porter une main à sa bouche réalisant trop tard son erreur.

—Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il froidement, Pourquoi Mikasa ? Parce que si je ne faisais pas ça, Mikasa, vous seriez renvoyés dans un autre foyer putain ! Lâcha-t-il faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

—Eren… commença Mikasa en tremblant.

Il tapa du point sur la table faisant tomber la tasse qui se brisa au sol en mille morceaux, le café coulait et s'étendait sur le sol avec amertume.

—Non ! Laisses-moi parler pour une fois que j'en ai l'occasion ! Tu veux savoir la vérité hein ? C'est ça ? Je vais te la dire moi la vérité ! J'ai tout abandonné pour vous, j'ai toujours tout fait pour que vous ne manquiez de rien ! J'ai brisé ma vie ! Tu penses que c'est ce que je voulais moi ? Ne plus avoir d'avenir ? Tu penses que je suis aussi idiot que ça à foutre en l'air toutes mes chances de réussites ?! Si je faisais pas ça, qui l'aurait fait ? Un de ses foyers merdiques ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta afin de reprendre sa respiration saccadée, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait lorsqu'il sentit que ses joues étaient mouillés mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Plus rien ne comptait actuellement, il étouffait, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin d'éclater.

—Dance or die ? Tu connais ce jeu ? Je vais te l'expliquer, continua-t-il de crier se fichant de réveiller les voisins. Il sortit avec brutalité un billet de son porte-feuille qui était sur le comptoir. Dance, reprit-il en agitant le billet sous le nez, Or die ! Déclara-t-il en roulant en boule le billet et en le jetant par terre. C'est ironique pas vrai, c'est putain d'ironique quand tu sais que tu meurs un peu plus à chaque strip-tease !

Il recula lentement le visage brisé, le vide reprenant le dessus sur la colère, Armin et Mikasa étaient collés l'un à l'autre avec un air effrayé sur le visage. Tous dans la pièce pleuraient et l'ambiance était lourde et oppressante.

— Dans tous les cas avec ce jeu, tu meurs d'une manière ou d'une autre… Mais au moins vous, vous vivez et c'est le plus important… murmura-t-il pour finir en écrasant les larmes sur ses joues.

Le brun recula encore tâchant d'éviter les débris de tasse, il se retourna alors avant d'aller se laver pour sortir. Il ne supportait plus de rester dans cet appartement, tout était trop lourd, même son cœur.

Alors qu'il entra en trombe dans la salle de bain, avec des habits au hasard dans les mains, il se lava rapidement, s'habilla et sortit finalement de cet enfer. En retournant dans le salon, il se rendit compte que les dégâts avaient été nettoyé, Eren ne s'attarda pas dessus et il s'en alla sans même se rendre compte de la présence de Mikasa assise en boule par terre, ses épaules se secouant à cause de ses sanglots.

Alors qu'il se retrouvait en bas de l'immeuble, il se rendit compte que le vide n'avait pas disparu, c'était même pire. Il aurait pensé que se trouver loin de sa famille l'aurait fait se sentir mieux mais non, c'était toujours pire et l'envie de pleurer le reprit. Il se crispa avant de marcher tête baissée et de marcher sans trop savoir où aller ni qui appeler. De toutes manières, il n'avait ni son porte-feuille ni son téléphone sur lui. Il n'y avait que lui et lui-même comme d'habitude.

Le temps passait, les gens se promenaient et lui, il marchait encore sans direction, toujours avec ce regard baissé. Il devait bien être 11h et il savait qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui pour aller au travail. De plus, la faim commençait à se faire sentir sachant qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce matin à cause de la dispute.

Eren était tellement occupé par ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était dans le parc et qu'il était sur le point de bousculer un passant.

—Oï gamin ! On t'a jamais appris à regarder devant toi quand tu marches ! Entendit-il avant d'afficher une expression choquée en voyant Livaï devant lui.

Le noiraud le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, après son inspection, il pinça les lèvres avec un air concerné.

—T'as vraiment une gueule de merde, viens avec moi morveux, déclara-t-il simplement avant de prendre délicatement sa main et de l'emmener quelque part.


End file.
